Adieu le camp Sanga
by Valsine
Summary: UA Début octobre, année 3960, Anguna. De nouveaux prisonniers débarquent sur les quais de la haute prison gouvernementale Sanga. Parmis eux se trouve trois jeunes liés par le destin: Naruto, jeune orphelin de naissance, Tenten, talentueuse voleuse au comportement de garçon, et Shikamaru Nara, un anonyme à l'esprit vif, aube d'une nouvelle ère.
1. Prologue: Brume Du Passé

Salut à tous !

Je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction intitulé le camps Sanga en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Je précise, et j'insiste sur se point, que cette fiction se passe dans un Univers Alternatif, trés trés univers Alternatif. Donc si ça ne vous plait pas vous pouver passer vôtre chemin.

Titre: Adieu le camp Sanga

Résumé (complet): Début octobre en cette année 3960 de l'Anguna. De nouveaux prisonniers, de simple vagabond aux tueurs en série, débarquent sur les quais de la haute prison gouvernementale, Sanga, au vue de grossir les rangs déjà plein de ce camps de détention. Parmi eux se trouve trois jeune à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau et qui par les aléa du destin vont se retrouver à faire route ensemble: Naruto, un jeune orphelin de naissance, Tenten, talentueuse voleuse au comportement de garçon, et Shikamaru Nara, un génie du type feignant, aube d'un nouvelle ère

Disclaimers: les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire à moi

Avertissement: avertissement aux homophobe

Pairing: varié et variable.

Note 1: pour des raison de pratique l'histoire sera sous le personnage de Naruto Uzumaki seulement, même si elle prend aussi pour personnage important Tenten et Shikamaru

Note 2: Je n'assure pas le non OCC des personnage principaux. Allez-y vous d'essayer de vous mettre dans la peau d'un personnage sans être sur que vôtre vision de celui-ci soit valable.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Adieu le camp Sanga - Prologue: Brume du passé.

_« L'Anguna, un vaste monde dont l'on ne connaît qu'un huitième des richesses. Un vaste monde pourtant réduit à un continent portant son nom et à rien d'autre L'Anguna, c'est aussi un peuple composé de plusieurs ethnies, réparties en village. Mais c'est surtout l'enfer pour beaucoup. On n'y vit pas, on survit… à sa manière, que ce soit légal ou pas._

_Dans ce monde, des humains sont nés avec des pouvoirs étranges, qui leur confèrent des capacités étonnantes. Des sortes de don, qui ont très vite suscité la peur et la jalousie. Ces personnes, le peuple les a décimés, par peur, par crainte, par envie du pouvoir. Un massacre que l'humanité a préféré oublier, plutôt que de commémorer._

_Nous somme aujourd'hui en l'an 3945, un bon millier d'années après le massacre de Biju. Beaucoup d'entre nous, prisonnier des camps gouvernementaux dit de concentrations, possèdent le don, sous ses diverses formes. Un don appelé Chakra par les scientifiques qui nous étudient, jours après jours, nuit après nuit. Certains sont les descendants de ceux qui ont su prévenir et fuir ce qui entraîna la chute de notre communauté, d'autres, des enfants bénits de ces esprits dont personnes, sauf les hôtes, ne connaissent l'identité. Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus craint, ou même ignoré, bien que le menu peuple n'est pas au courant de nôtre présence. _

_Nous n'existons que pour les hauts dirigeants, et les gens avides de pouvoir. Les corrompus, sont ceux qui savent que nous sommes encore ici. »_

Préface du livre « une dernière légende » auteur inconnu.

La campagne était plongée dans le brouillard, comme à chaque début de printemps que connaissait cette région, et il se surprit à se demander depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, perdu dans ses méandres cotonneux et humides. Une question qu'il n'avait pas à se poser en réalité, pas plus que celle sur la raison de cette ambiance morbide ou encore même de son existence en ces lieux. Il était là, point barre

Un sourire amusé tira ses traits ridés par les années de dur labeur en plein air et rajeunit quelque peu son visage de vieillard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de pensées inutiles envers son environnement, ses camarades, ou même les patrouilles de garde. La vie lui apparaissait peu attrayante et stupide aurait été celui qui s'imposait comme penseur. Ici, c'était inutile et non, la nature n'avait jamais cherché à coller à la mort. Le climat avait toujours été comme ça, brumeux: la zone était marécageuse bon dieu, pas comme dans les forêts ensoleillées de sa ville natale. Et voilà, elle recommençait à lui manquer.

Il lâcha un soupir, profondément las, mais pas désespérer. Il ne l'était pas et ne l'avait jamais été de par son caractère. Il n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer sur son sort, résultat de sa volonté, mais pour s'occuper des nouveaux détenus qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Des jeunots en qui il voulait insuffler de l'espoir et une flamme. Sa flamme, celle même qui s'éteignait doucement et qu'il refusait de perdre. Une flamme brillante de vérité et de volonté. La flamme.

Un frisson le parcourut de tout son long, autant provoqué par son expectation mentale que par le vent qui venait dissiper le brouillard. Il l'évacua en se frictionnant les bras avec vigueur, l'expression fermée. Oui, il tenait à garder sa flamme, la flamme de la volonté, celle de toute l'humanité, allumée, et ce n'était pas un gouvernement qui l'en empêcherait. Non, pas un gouvernement qui le pensait obsolète et inutile, sauf pour être un guide. Mais quel guide ? Sûrement pas celui de la mort. Celui de l'espoir, de la vie, du….

Un sifflement interrompit son flot de pensées, long et agressif. Il se raidit, faisant craquer ses os dans la manœuvre mais resta de marbre, le port altier et noble. Il jouait un double jeu où sa vieillesse était sa clef maîtresse et la faiblesse de son corps une lacune imparable. Oui, les nouveaux respectaient sa prestance, son grand âge, ce statut qui lui avait était offert avec complaisance comme une punition. Mais chaque jour passant était une gageure, une illusion atroce. Parce que son corps se ramollissait, qu'il perdait de sa vivacité d'avant devant ce flot de jeune pendant que son esprit garder la fraîcheur d'antan, celle qui avait fait de lui un homme connu et respecté. Trop connu et trop respecté pour ne pas être entaché d'un crime répréhensible, même si c'était partiellement vrai.

Les rails crissèrent désagréablement, troublant le silence morne de la campagne. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord du quai et se posta pareil à une sentinelle. Il commençait à se faire vieux, indéniablement, et c'était désagréable de sentir son corps lui faire défaut, manquer à ses principes et lui faire perdre toute réalité. Bientôt, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ses avertissements de plus en plus aiguë, il passerait le flambeau, mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve un successeur digne de sa tâche. Un successeur apte à comprendre ses mots et à ne pas le tourner en ridicule en disant qu'il n'était qu'un vieillard.

La masse rutilante du train s'arrêta devant lui, brillant de mille feux et sembla se moquer de lui. Puis un lourd panache de fumée se dégagea de la cheminée de la locomotive et empesta le ciel de fumerolle blanche. Son corps se tendit en la voyant si près, cette fumée lourde et libératrice, mais il se garda bien de bouger. Dans peu de temps, la machine cracherait un flot d'enfant, d'adulte et de vieillard qui lui faudrait guider. Les futurs pensionnaires du camp de détention.

Oui, Hiruzen Sarutobi avait conscience qu'il était vieux et mieux, il l'admettait. Il avait aussi compris qu'il était temps pour lui de transmettre ce qu'il savait à un jeune de confiance, mais il n'avait pas encore choisi qui, bien qu'il avait l'intime conviction que ce train lui apporterait la personne qu'il cherchait.

Et il n'avait pas tort… Ni raison.

* * *

Voili voilou pour ce petit prologue en espérant qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite.

Reviewer et critique, à vos clavier.


	2. Chapitre 1: Heurt De Départ

Yosh !

Resalut à tous et à toutes, lecteur assidus ou pas, curieux ou non, et voici, aprés dernières relecture et vérification, le premier chapitre de ma fanfic qui, j'espére, vous plaira autant (ou pas) que le prologue. Mais tout d'abord...

**Réponse au review anonyme et au question d'intérêt:**

**guest** : euh... T'as oublié de mettre un pseudo ? Bon sinon, merci pour ton commentaire et t'inquiéte pas, je compte bien l'écrire en entier cette fanfic.

**Noctus** : Merci. Rassurée de voir que mon prologue remplisse son rôle de prologue, je craignais qu'il soit trop...euh... Je sais plus en faite. En tout cas j'espére sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur parce que je suis plus doué à écrire des prologues que des histoires. T-T

Et sur ce, bon commencement de lecture et bienvenu sur Anguna.

* * *

**Titre:** Adieu le camp Sanga

**Résumé (complet):** Début octobre en cette année 3960 de l'Anguna. De nouveaux prisonniers, de simple vagabond aux tueurs en série, débarquent sur les quais de la haute prison gouvernementale, Sanga, au vue de grossir les rangs déjà plein de ce camps de détention. Parmi eux se trouve trois jeune à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau et qui par les aléa du destin vont se retrouver à faire route ensemble: Naruto, un jeune orphelin de naissance, Tenten, talentueuse voleuse au comportement de garçon, et Shikamaru Nara, un génie du type feignant, aube d'un nouvelle ère

**Disclaimers**: les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire à moi

**Avertissement:** Si vous n'aimez pas l'idée de deux personne du même genre qui s'aiment, vous pouvez passer vôtre route. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Pairing:** varié et variable.

**Note 1:** pour des raison de pratique l'histoire sera sous le personnage de Naruto Uzumaki seulement, même si elle prend aussi pour personnage important Tenten et Shikamaru

**Note 2:** Je n'assure pas le non OCC des personnage principaux en point de vue interne. Allez-y vous d'essayer de vous mettre dans la peau d'un personnage sans être sur que vôtre vision de celui-ci soit valable.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Heurt De Départ

L'air était lourd, moite, irrespirable, mais comparé à l'odeur d'eau stagnante et de déchets en décomposition qui émanaient des égouts, ou à la foule qui s'amassait sur le quai, ce n'était rien. Même la cellule exiguë qui lui avait servi de prison les mois passés lui paraissait plus enviable, alors qu'il avait juré qu'elle était invivable avant d'apprendre, à coup de poing, qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas râler. Le pire restait néanmoins l'espace, effrayant d'échos et de bruits qu'il n'avait plus côtoyé depuis qu'il c'était retrouvé enfermé dans moult prisons. Serrait-il devenu subitement agoraphobe ? Si c'était le cas, ça craignait grave.

Un canon de fusil frappa contre son dos, lui signifiant que le garde avait fini de discuter avec son collègue, un abrutit fini de première. Comprenant qu'il devait se remettre en marche, il le fit docilement, même s'il serrait les dents, et se laissa diriger par les aboiements de son gardien. Plus que les coups qu'on lui avait donnés et auxquels les traitements dans son enfance lui avaient permis de s'y faire, les longues journées de privation en tous genres et la torture psychologique lui avaient appris à ravaler son indignation et à savoir patienter. Observer et saisir les opportunités qu'on lui offrait était devenu une sorte d'automatisme pour sa survie. Une nécessité acquise dûment et pas de manière très intelligente.

Le garde qui le menaçait de son fusil, comme l'aurait fait n'importe lequel de ses bons petits camarades qui patrouillaient aux alentours, leur fit descendre les escaliers débouchant sur le quai avant de s'arrêter sur le palier et de lui ordonner, aussi gentiment qu'il semblait être capable de le faire, d'achever la descente tout seul et de rejoindre ses compatriotes. Ses compatriotes.

Un rictus, que personne ne pouvait voir puisqu'il avait détourné la tête, se dessina sur son visage encore enfantin, tirant ses traits de manière inquiétante. Qu'avait-il de commun à toutes ces personnes qui s'agitaient au bord des rails d'où surgirait le train qui viendrait les chercher pour un nouveau centre pénitencier ? Rien, que ce soit dans la manière de penser, d'être, ou même d'exister. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se sentir trop déprimé, était le fait de ce dire que, ce quai-là, qui puait la mort, en avait connu des adolescents comme lui, totalement dépravés. Des jeunes qui avaient attendu patiemment le moment où on allait mettre fin à leur calvaire. Une idée qui, si elle n'avait rien de réjouissante par sa signification, lui plaisait. Parce qu'elle lui donnait une normalité. Alors oui, il avait dû en voir ce quai, des comme lui, des gens que personne n'aimait et qu'on tentait d'effacer.

Sinon, en dehors de cette pensée très dépressive mais qu'il sait fondé puisqu'il est un monstre, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, ou plutôt en a une idée si vague qu'il a juste retenus qu'il ne se ferait pas enfermer dans une cellule, et à vraie dire, il s'en fiche. De toute manière, rien ne pouvait être plus pire que ces années d'errances en solitaire et autres choses qu'il aient vécu.

Son garde s'impatientant; il le sent dans les coups qu'il reçoit à intervalles irréguliers et de plus en plus forts, il obéit et, juste avant de dévaler les quelques marches qui le séparait de sa liberté temporaire, eu l'ironie d'adresser un salut amical. Une manière comme une autre d'être irrespectueux sans pouvoir être accusé d'avoir montré un manque de respect. Puis il pivota et s'effaça souplement.

Dans sa hâte à descendre les marches et à rejoindre la foule pour ne pas être attaqué, il rata un degré et bascula en avant. Heureusement pour lui, il acheva sa route dans le dos d'un jeune homme brun. Mais à peine se redressait-il que celui-ci s'était retourné et le repoussait violemment en gueulant qu'il n'était pas pédé. Son expression sombre et les tatouages de son visage; deux crocs rouges sur chacune des pommettes, lui conseilla de ne pas répondre et l'adolescent se détourna en le laissant à terre.

- Et même pas le droit de s'excuser » gronda-t-il. « c'est qui ce bâtard ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, puisque tous étaient occupés et il se leva pour ne pas finir écrasé par inadvertance. Une enfant famélique le bouscula en passant à côté de lui et, avant qu'il n'est pu l'agripper pour lui apprendre la politesse, disparut dans la masse de prisonnier. Lui aussi ne tarda pas à être engloutis dans la foule et à être soumis à ses règles, sons, odeur, et mouvement désordonné.

Très vite, il eut la sensation d'étouffé sous la masse d'anonyme. Il en résulta un besoin pressant de s'éloigner, de s'aérer et il se fraya un passage entre les corps entassés. Ses efforts furent récompensés par une bulle d'air, espace restreint que personne n'avait encore envahi, où il put prendre une grande inspiration. Puis, incapable d'y rester, il retrouva les corps empestant la sueur de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Une soudaine sensation de brûlure l'obligea à se plier en deux, pris d'une quinte de toux virulente. Les personnes les plus proches reculèrent, mettant une certaine distance entre eux et lui et se mirent à signer en arborant une expression catastrophée. Ils tentaient de contrer son mal et ses effets par de bêtes prières. Cette découverte lui tira un rire étouffé par un crachat involontaire de sang. On craignait les rhumes maintenant ? Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il se redressa et partit, insupportant ses regards furieux teintés d'une peur muette qui le suivaient.

Il parcourut l'espèce de gare de long en large, s'intéressant sans plus à la décoration rudimentaire et aux diverses expressions lisibles. Il tenta d'accrocher des personnes de son âge, de jeune femme et des vieillards. Il tenta des blagues que ses interlocuteurs ignoraient, le visage généralement sinistre. Il tenta d'en apprendre sur leur destination auprès des plus âgé, mais ne reçut que de bref regard vide quand les adultes ne lui intimaient pas l'ordre de se calmer, et encore ! Ce fut démoralisé par ce manque d'intérêt qu'il se retira, se taillant un chemin à coup de coude.

Il mit du temps à trouver un endroit où s'établir, de préférence le plus loin possible des gens qui gueulaient et commençaient à s'impatienter. Des enfants s'étaient mis à pleurer, quémandant un proche au milieu des adultes dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de voir une enfant être baffée au point de tomber à terre, même s'il sursauta au bruit de la claque, puis de voir deux adultes qui s'empoignèrent violemment. La foule restait trop prés, où qu'il aille, et il préféra s'éloigner avant que les coups de feu ne retentissent pour signer la fin du combat.

De nouveau à déambuler, il laissa ses pieds le guider et arriva au bord du quai, presque sur les rails qui luisaient d'humidité. Par question de survie, il s'en éloigna, retrouvant la masse de prisonniers qui grossissaient toujours plus. Ses yeux repèrent un espace vide, quasiment insoupçonné, et il se tailla un passage. Là, entre quatre piliers de pierre ignorés de tous, se créait un espace suffisant pour un peu plus d'une personne et il s'y glissa souplement. Il se laissa aller contre un des murs protecteur et ramena ses bras autour de lui en s'accroupissant. Comme si son corps avait attendu qu'il se pose, il se mit à trembler d'épuisement, mais aussi de colère. Colère envers la foule, colère envers lui-même, colère envers la situation.

Un éclat de voix, trop proche à son goût, lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il la ressortit aussitôt qu'il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Un garçon s'était glissé dans le creux des piliers et le fixait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, auquel ce dernier répondit, et l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés. Mais avant que l'enfant n'ait le temps de le faire, un bras l'attrapa et l'arracha. Il voulut râler contre l'homme qui venait de les séparer mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha et l'obligea à se replier sur lui-même le temps qu'elle passe. Il devait couvrir plus qu'un rhume en faite.

Petit à petit, ses paupières se firent lourdes de fatigue, et sa tête roula sur ses épaules. L'envie de s'endormir effleura sa conscience plus si vive et imprégna chaque partie de son corps. Il la repoussa, sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Mais il avait beau se refuser à sombrer, il s'engourdissait inexorablement comme le lui prouvaient ses sens qui perdaient de leur acuité de manière inquiétante. Il du perdre connaissance à un moment, ou c'était la notion du temps qui lui faisait défaut, car lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, il constata que la foule avait encore grossi. Il remarqua aussi, taille oblige, qu'elle était plus bruyante et plus dense.

Il se redressa en grimaçant. D'une part à cause de l'idée qu'il ait pu se faire coincer dans son abri, d'autre part à cause de sa jambe droite qu'il ne sentait plus, et qui se dérobait sous son poids. Lorsqu'il put en reprendre le contrôle sans menacer de s'effondrer, il s'essaya à sortir. Il y parvint au moment où un adolescent, énervé d'être écrasé contre le mur, repoussa plusieurs de ses voisins, le libérant. Personne ne sembla étonné de le voir sortir de nulle part, et quelques adultes le prirent en grippe pour le geste précédent qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner.

Très vite, il se retrouva enseveli sous la masse, compressé et tracté de manière désordonné par les autres. La pression qui s'exerçait sur son corps, l'expulsa en limite de foule, dans un espace moins densément peuplé où des gardes, patrouillant avec indignité, s'assuraient qu'ils ne dépassent pas une limite inconnu. Un vieillard qui semblait étouffé se détacha de la foule, mais fut aussitôt éconduit par une série de fusils. De même qu'un enfant qui n'eut pas l'intelligence de reculer et qui se reçut un coup de crosse brutal.

Il serra les poings, carra la mâchoire, mais s'empêcha d'intervenir. Quand l'enfant se mit à pleurer, n'obtenant pour réponse qu'une série d'insultes déplacées, il préféra s'éloigner et trouver une zone plus clémente sans se faire d'illusions. Il y avait des gardes partout, des enfants partout et des adultes dépassé partout. La colère grondait, attendant une occasion pour se manifester ou des acteurs suffisamment furieux pour la porter.

Une clameur s'éleva quelque part, suivit de quelques coups de feu, secs et nets. Un flash rouge passa devant ses yeux mais se dissipa aussitôt, lui laissant une envie floue d'un il ne savait quoi pas très positif. Il devait s'éloigner de cette masse furieuse et craintive. Il devait s'éloigner pour son bien et celui des autres. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner des autres et de leur rage sourde. Il devait éloigner cette rage sourde.

Il jeta un regard vers la patrouille de garde qui contrôlait les limites de la foule, et fut presque soulagé de les voir reculé de deux, voire trois mètres. Il se jeta dans l'espace dégagé avec empressement, copié par plusieurs adultes, et se colla contre un mur en tournant le dos à la foule.

Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt, coupant tout contact visuel, et, en ce concentrant sur la paroi rugueuse suintant d'humidité, il parvint à faire abstraction de la foule. Il vida ses pensées en l'espace de quelques secondes, puis les ouvrit sur les souvenirs les plus heureux. Il s'imagina sa maison, grande, accueillante, douillette. Sa mémoire, visiblement en forme, ajouta plusieurs détails olfactifs et visuels : l'odeur des Ramens et des boîtes qui gisaient par terre, celle de la peinture orange qui séchait dans un coin ou encore quelques unes plus ténues, comme la lessive de ses grands draps blancs. Une fois de plus, cela fonctionna: la tension de ses muscles recula, une douce chaleur l'entoura et il soupira de bien-être. Avant d'être bousculé et prit dans une vague subite de peur.

Il s'heurta à une jeune femme qui le repoussa, l'expression décomposée, et s'écroula à terre, entre plusieurs personnes qui s'écartèrent. Sous le coup, les espèces de fumerolles oranges qui jouaient avec ses cheveux disparurent, cessant leur effet bénéfique et la douleur revint. Et avec elle, cette envie brute et sauvage qu'il contrôla difficilement. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait être le centre d'un groupe de curieux effrayé et silencieux un rire nerveux lui échappa. Il était dans la merde.

Il se redressa précautionneusement, veillant à ne pas faire de geste menaçant ou mal interprétable. Une attitude composée qui rassura la foule à son désavantage.

- Monstre ! » Entendit-il « Monstre ! »

- Non, c'n'est pas… » tenta-t-il avant de se recevoir quelque chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier.

Il leva ses bras devant son visage, se protégeant d'une série de missiles, et recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculer contre le mur. Une série de coups de feu stria l'air, sans montrer une quelconque efficacité. La foule se déchaînait, et les arrières, non-spectateurs, se mettaient à scander.

- Monstre ! Monstre ! »

Sa vision se floua, vira rouge, retrouva sa normalité, et son corps gronda. Il sentit l'envie briser ses résistances, happé sa conscience et il se redressa, luisant d'un halo rouge.

- Monstre! »

En l'espace d'une seconde il se retrouva au centre de la foule, laissant le corps blessé d'un homme derrière lui. Son mouvement provoqua un recul entier et une panique complète qui amplifia sa rage et le fit gronder de colère. Les enfants fuirent sa présence, les adultes se braquèrent et des vieillards finirent piétinés par les moins courageux. L'envie se teinta de rage à l'état pur, le submergea puis s'heurta à quelque chose de diffus. Un quelque chose inquiet, surpris mais posé. Il reprit contrôle sur son corps.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsqu'il vit le corps à ses pieds, celui d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui le fixait avec terreur. Puis ce fut la vision affolée de la foule qui marqua ses pupilles, celle des personnes dont la raison était partie depuis longtemps, qui se montaient dessus ou sautaient sur les rails pour le fuir. Il déglutit et s'essaya à les apaiser. Il ne parvint qu'à amplifier le phénomène de folie.

L'instant d'après plusieurs sifflements retentissaient un peu partout, et des bombes de fumigènes explosaient à leurs pieds, en provenance de l'étage supérieur. Il comprit que les gardes, attirés par le mouvement de panique, étaient en train d'intervenir, sortant leur arme et tirant dans le vide sans cible précise. Des râles de douleur s'élevèrent un peu partout, des corps s'effondrèrent et une balle perdue l'atteignit à l'épaule. Dans un réflexe inconscient de survie, il s'abaissa et se replia sur lui-même.

Les tirs continuèrent encore un moment puis s'arrêtèrent, provoquant un silence de mort que personne n'osa briser. Il se redressa légèrement, jeta un regard tendu autour de lui et se mordit les lèvres au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dégageait, lui offrant une vision sanglante de la gare. Son estomac se contracta violemment et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il referma les yeux. Trop de sang partout, trop de corps abandonné trop de violence. Il se mit à trembler

- Qui est le chien ayant provoqué ça ? » ordonna une voix de stentor qui couvrait sans mal la gare.

Aucune voix ne s'éleva pour répondre à la question et un coup de feu brisa le silence. Il sursauta, serra ses paupières avec force et ne bougea plus.

- Debout ! » Hurla la voix, impérieuse. « Et tout de suite ou je tire ! »

Il ne contredit pas l'ordre et se retrouva sur ses jambes, les yeux obstinément fermés et les bras serrés autour de sa taille. Il sentit d'autres personnes à ses côtés, aussi effrayées que lui, mais n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait encore la vision du chao extérieur devant lui.

- Bien. Maintenant répondez ! Qui est le chien qui à provoqué ça ? »

Il entendit qu'on le dénonçait et se crispa lorsqu'un bruit de pas l'informa que la personne qui venait de demander le renseignement s'approchait de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé lorsqu'une main se glissa sous son visage, soulevant son menton et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux sous l'ordre qu'on venait de lui cracher au visage. Il tomba aussitôt dans un regard noir, injecté de sang. Puis un rire mauvais s'éleva et résonna dans la gare. La main le relâcha. Il frémit

L'homme qui venait de l'agripper le considéra de haut en bas, jaugeant sans pudeur son physique et se détourna finalement de lui en lui laissant une impression glaciale. Et elle n'était pas due à l'apparence du garde.

- Tu me dis que s'est-ce petit ? Mais comment aurait-il pu faire une chose pareil, hein ? »

Des rires grassouillets fusèrent, faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une moquerie. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Le garde ne croyait pas un mot de ce qui lui était dit

- Voyons, voyons. Peux-tu approcher petit ? »

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Il ne s'y trompa pas et fit un pas en tremblant. L'homme, pas vraiment patient, finit par le tirer violemment en avant et le contraignit à lever la tête. Il ne lutta pas mais retint le gémissement de douleur que le geste provoqua.

- Regardez-le-moi vous tous » Grogna son tortionnaire. « vous croyez vraiment qu'un petit blondinet aux yeux bleus comme lui est pu créer cet élan ? »

Il lui fit faire un tour entier, le présentant à la foule et aux gardes encore armés. Il grogna, n'appréciant pas vraiment l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention dans un moment pareil.

- Non mais vraiment » enchaîna-t-il en le repoussant. « Vous me prenez pour qui au juste ? »

Il tituba un instant, s'écroula à terre, et se redressa avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la part de l'adulte. Celui-ci repoussa une mèche grise de sa chevelure, comme fatigué, mais son expression tordue d'un sourire fou démentait cette lassitude.

- Mais toi par contre, toi mon garçon. »

Il frémit en voyant le regard s'étrécir et se poser sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges qui recula.

- Oui toi. »

Un clac sonore d'une arme qu'on charge brisa le silence.

- Attendez » Essaya l'albinos « Je n'ai pas men… »

- Ta gueule. »

Le coup de feu partit, éclat bref et sonore. L'albinos écarquilla les yeux, puis baissa son regard sur sa poitrine où une tache rouge s'épanchait au travers du tissu. Les bras qu'il avait ramenés pour se défendre retombèrent, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les yeux remontèrent, fixèrent le garde, glissèrent sur la foule et s'arrêtèrent sur lui, humide avant que l'adolescent ne s'écroule. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et il fit un pas en avant la main légèrement relevé.

- Dégagez-moi le corps et occupez-vous des cadavres » entendit-il vaguement « je veux la place nickel chrome pour la prochaine fois. Et faites les monter à bord, on a assez perdus de temps comme ça. Iruka, met moi de l'ordre. Exécution ! »

Certain des gardes qui se tenaient en retrait acquiescèrent et jetèrent une série d'ordres à ceux qui devaient être leurs subordonnés. Très rapidement, plusieurs minis groupes fleurirent, chacun semblant écoper d'une tache bien précise. Sous la demande polie d'un jeune garde aux cheveux relevés en couette épi, la foule obéit à son tour. Elle se rassembla, forma des groupuscules que vinrent encadrer deux trois gardes et se dirigea sans trouble vers le train.

Pris dans un de ces groupes, il se laissa entraîner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. L'idée ne sembla pas n'avoir effleuré que sa conscience puisque l'ordre imposé se délita. La foule bien rangée explosa, le niveau sonore augmenta et l'animation revint. Et avec, la violence des échanges entre prisonniers et gardes.

Il s'en soustrait sans mal et fixa les hommes qui bataillaient. Un coup de feu retentit au-dessus de sa tête, suivit d'un éclat de voix. Il pivota à peine, sachant intuitivement d'où provenait le tir et rejoignit la foule redevenue désordre. Les gardes se mirent à gueuler, tentant de forcer les prisonniers à se plier à leur volonté, et de nouveau coup de feu fleurir. Il s'enfonça en direction du train.

Dans sa ballade le long de la paroi rutilante du train, il s'heurta à un jeune homme allant en sens inverse. Devant le regard surpris de ce dernier il esquissa un sourire…qui disparut aussitôt que les pupilles se firent noires et qu'une expression réjouis lui fit face, tirant les crocs tatoués. La lueur malsaine du regard qui le scrutait lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas traîner. Il s'effaça souplement dans la foule évitant un bond adverse.

Un garde le cueillit à une des extrémités, et le renvoya sans attention vers un autre groupe. Il se glissa auprès d'une adolescente tremblante qui le fixa un instant, sûrement surprise par sa proximité, avant de fuir auréolée de crainte. Il se rendit vite compte que sa progression était rendue facile par les écarts des adultes autour de lui. Personne ne vit que son regard bleu s'assombrissait, reflet de la tourmente qui le prenait. Cette tourmente qu'il ne devait en partie qu'à son don.

Son don.

Il grimaça et serra les poings, cherchant à contenir sa colère. En quoi le fait qu'il dispose d'une capacité, peut être peu commune, faisait-il de lui un être différent ? Pourquoi parce qu'il disposait d'une capacité à se régénérer et à se téléporter les gens le fuyait ? Pourquoi, encore là, personne n'était capable de comprendre qu'il était malgré toutes ses anormalités, humain ? Et comment pouvait-il répondre à ces questions alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans et personne apte à l'aimer ? Qu'il n'avait pas d'autre identité que celle que ses « tuteurs » légaux, aujourd'hui porté disparus lui avait donné ?

Son pas se fit soudain vif, et son expression se tordit. Une vague envie de sauter à la gorge du prochain à prendre la fuite, le prit et il faillit le faire. Il l'aurait fait si quelque chose, aura subtile autour de lui, ne l'avait pas retenu. Une aura qui prit une densité et se para d'un sens paisible.

« N'oublie pas qui tu es »

Il inspira un grand coup en sentant ses muscles se détendre, et parvint à desserrer les poings. Son allure se ralentit considérablement, devenant plus lourde et chaloupée. Oui, son identité était, sans conteste, son bien le plus précieux. Elle faisait de lui un être humain associé à une société, elle était sa bouée de sauvetage dans ses moments d'absence, elle était le seul lien qui lui permettait de se différencier des autres. Mais aussi la seule chose capable de les en rapprocher. Non, assurément, son identité était à lui, et même si bientôt elle ne vaudrait plus rien, elle était sienne.

En passant devant un des gardes qui surveillaient leur flot, il sentit un rire moqueur poindre au bout de ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant l'homme en uniforme, détaillant avec amusement la tenue bien lissée de l'officier et les quelques médailles qui brillaient sur son torse. Sa façon de se tenir, si elle était drôle, et son air fier, qui lui donnait un air bêta, faisait ressortir une conformité écoeurante. Un soldat inhumain, un soldat robot.

- Avance ! »

L'ordre avait était aboyé de manière mécanique. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et, dans une envie irrépressible, lui fit un doigt d'honneur. La crosse du garde fila devant lui, manquant son visage de peu avant qu'il ne se fige. Un rire nerveux lui échappa lorsqu'il comprit que ce qui effleurait les omoplates était le canon d'un autre fusil.

- Un problème ? » demanda une voix mielleuse.

Il se figea, tout comme le garde le fit. Au « répond » du chef suprême ce dernier balbutia avant de gémir sourdement en rangeant sa jambe.

- Un problème ? »

- Ri-rien co-co-coman-dant. »

- Bien. »

Il fut envoyé sans délicatesse de nouveau vers la foule qui se pressait, tenue par les fusils. Pendant un instant il tituba, vaguement déséquilibré et s'effondra contre le métal glacé du train quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Il y resta appuyé le temps que son corps s'adapte à ce soudain changement de position et se hâta de se remettre en marche avant qu'un garde ne trouve quelque chose à redire.

Une bouffée de chaleur le surprit et il trouva son front luisant de sueur. Il s'étonna à peine du phénomène, sachant quel en était la cause et frémit légèrement en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Il s'écarta de la foule pour s'aérer et eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un garde le saisissait par sa tignasse et le secouait comme un prunier en gueulant. Il feula et se débattit furieusement, jusqu'à recevoir un coup.

Un instant sonné, ce fut plus dans un geste inconscient qu'il se saisit du poignet de son tortionnaire et de son bras, que dans une volonté de faire mal. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme une certaine réjouissance lorsque l'os craqua dans un bruit sec et qu'un hurlement suivit. Le remords survint ensuite, brûlant de violence.

Il recula, incapable de détacher son regard du garde qui gisait à terre, une main sur son poignet devenu inutile. Lorsqu'un coup de feu résonna, abîmant d'un éclat la carcasse de fer du train, il se reprit et se jeta en arrière, trouvant rapidement son aise dans la foule. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra le tireur, qui disposait d'une bonne position pour le canarder et se jeta dans la première cachette venue : les entrailles du train.

Il n'y resta pas longtemps, se faisant éjecter par un garde qui lui annonça de façon agressive et vulgaire que ce wagon était plein et qu'il devait voir ailleurs. Heureusement pour lui, le tireur semblait n'avoir plus rien à faire de lui, et il put reprendre sa route sans risquer de se faire tirer une nouvelle fois dessus.

Il prit conscience que la taille de la foule avait diminué de beaucoup lorsqu'il la retrouva. Sa densité était moins pesante, les sons plus clairs, et les contacts détendus. Il esquissa un sourire ravi qu'effaça un râle de douleur proche. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

Il pivota pour repérer une enfant soutenant un vieillard dont l'état critique aurait put alerter n'importe qui sur sa situation. Sauf le garde qui les molestait de son fusil en déclarant que le wagon était plein.

- Maintenant dégagez ! »

- S'il vous plaît » supplia l'enfant. « ma mère est dans ce wagon et… »

Un coup de poing partit, colérique et atteignit l'enfant. Celle-ci tomba à terre, glissa sur quelques mètres et y resta, silhouette blessée. Le vieillard tenta de se redresser, n'y parvint pas, et se reçut un coup de crosse qui le remit aussitôt à terre. Il bondit.

Il se retrouva en peu de temps auprès du vieillard qui lui jeta un regard horrifié et l'aida à se relever sous le regard noir du garde qui s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait. Il ne lui répondit pas et jeta l'homme sur son dos en s'étonnant au passage de son frêle poids.

- hé, reviens ici Gamin. » siffla l'adulte. « J'ai pas… »

Le regard qu'il lui jeta en se retournant légèrement, sembla suffisant pour taire toutes remarques et il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'enfant qui c'était finalement redressée. Celle-ci le défia de son regard encre de s'approcher. Il s'accroupit, s'assurant visuellement qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. Et outre les quelques éraflures et bleu qui affleuraient sur la peau à découvert elle semblait n'avoir rien de cassé.

- Tu vas bien ? »

La question, comme incongrue, fit s'écarquiller d'étonnement le regard de la fillette qui réfuta de la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant que le garde n'intervienne, ne bouscule le vieux qui glissa à terre, et ne l'attrape par le col de son tee-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous le morveux ? » lui cracha l'adulte au visage.

Il grimaça. Puis son regard se teinta d'une lumière ardente alors qu'il souriait mesquinement.

- Je fais ce que vous devriez faire. » Répondit-il. « Je m'occupe d'eux puisque vous semblez incapable de le faire. »

- Que… »

- Mais après tout » enchaîna-t-il « ça vous importe peu »

Le garde le relâcha et le repoussa dans le même mouvement. Puis il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa ceinture et en tira un couteau.

- T'as un problème ga- ? »

Il frappa, si rapide qu'il en fut un instant étourdi. Son coup porta, touchant l'adulte en plein thorax et, alors que ce dernier se repliait, un autre suivit, aussi vif que le premier. En à peine quelques secondes, il délesta son adversaire de sa lame, le dominant d'une manière étonnante. Il cogna sans s'arrêter, meurtrissant toutes les parties qui passait à porter de ses poings, et surtout le visage. Puis il s'arrêta, essoufflé et vainqueur de l'instant.

Autour de lui, la foule scandait, appelant à une mise à mort. Sa conscience, abruti par le désir qui filtrait alentour, laissa ses sens le guider. En voyant la gorge si claire, si attirante, si luisante, si pleine, dans l'uniforme sombre, ses mains se levèrent d'elle-même et vinrent l'enserrer. La prise s'affermit, menant à une lente asphyxie de son adversaire. Puis un ordre jaillit, impérieux.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il desserra sa prise, permettant à l'homme qu'il dominait de respirer. Le calme était soudain retombé, imprégnant toutes les cellules de son corps, et mettant une fin au tumulte, au mouvement. « Stop » avait dit la voix. Son regard lâcha ses mains coupables pour rencontrer un regard humide et haineux, un visage brisé et une expression souffrante causée par lui seul. Il se leva. Difficilement mais il se leva, et sa vue se teinta de rouge.

Il prit soudain conscience que son corps le lançait, tiraillé de toute part, blessé de-ci de-là, sans que les plaies ne soient mortelles. L'ordre se réitéra, puissant, suivit d'une série de directives auxquelles nombres de détenus obéirent, comme hypnotisés. Puis le chef de patrouille apparut, suivit du jeune garde remarqué plus tôt qui se tenait quelque peu en retrait. Sous l'ordre de leur supérieur, plusieurs gardes se saisirent de lui et le tinrent fermement, tandis que d'autres s'occupèrent d'entraîner le blessé à l'écart.

Le silence tomba lentement, accompagnant l'effacement lent de la foule et le débat entre les hommes en charge de l'embarquement. Il ne les écouta pas, baigné d'une soudaine envie de se laisser aller. Aussi ne se rendit-il pas compte que les gardes le relâchèrent quelque peu, se contentant juste d'assurer sa tenue debout. La discussion s'acheva sur un ordre, donné à un certain Iruka. Le garde.

Piqué d'une curiosité déplacée il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme qui s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa l'épaule fermement avant de demander à ce qu'on le lâche. Le visage jeune, bien que crispé et quelque peu tendu, dégageait quelque chose de plus posé, de non violent. Une impression. Une bête impression.

- Tu as de la chance jeune homme »

- Hein ? »

L'adulte ne releva pas, et il eut la vague impression que, lorsque les trois gardes restés à côté le fixèrent d'un regard répréhensible, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils restèrent sur les quais un long moment, à attendre il ne savait quoi tandis que le train fumé. Puis un garde apparu à l'étage, fit signe à ses collègues avant de rouspéter. Il finit par hurler son message, provoquant un profond écho dans la gare.

Les gardes fixèrent l'homme qui le tenait, comme interrogateurs. D'un vague geste de la main, ce dernier leur indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller, et un sourire glissa sur son visage devant tant de naïveté. Pourtant l'idée de partir était loin de l'effleurer, bien qu'il ne doutât pas qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se dépatouiller de la ridicule prise qui le tenait.

Alors qu'il échafaudait un plan pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, autant qu'il en profite pour fuir maintenant que le niveau de sécurité avait dû retomber, il ne prit conscience que trop tard du sourire amusé qui naissait sur les lèvres de son gardien.

- Impossible, même maintenant » entendit-il.

Il pivota la tête et fixa d'un air mitigé le garde de nouveau impassible. L'épi de ses cheveux s'étiolait, laissant fuir quelques mèches rebelles qui chatouillaient sa nuque.

- De quoi ? » questionna-t-il.

- On attend les ordres de mes supérieurs pour embarquer. » répondit l'adulte d'une voix calme. « Sache que par un concours de circonstances extraordinaires, tu viens d'éviter la mise à mort, mais n'espères pas t'en réchapper sans punition. »

Un sourire idiot lui échappa, étirant ses lèvres et illuminant son visage tandis qu'il lâchait un « cool » très déplacé. Ses bras remontèrent, venant se placer derrière sa tête et il se mit à attendre sagement. Sagement et… stupidement à vrai dire considéra-t-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles un ballet de gardes investit la gare, monta dans le train, appela une sorte d'unité spéciale dont le chef semblait être une femme aux cheveux couleur prune avant de se retirer.

Un garde se glissa soudain derrière eux, porteur d'un message de laisser aller avant de s'éclipser. Son gardien soupira, comme soulagé, se frotta les tempes d'une seule main puis l'informa qu'ils y allaient.

Il ne releva pas, soudain incapable de le faire et eut un nouveau sourire idiot en acquiesçant. Ses pas le menèrent vers le train, dans lequel il grimpa souplement, suivit de son garde. Étrangement, ce dernier lui apparaissait différent de ses collègues, plus doux, moins violent, plus apte à tenir une foule, et pas seulement parce que son instinct le lui disait. Il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Dans son regard noisette, dans sa voix, dans sa tenue. Quelque chose d'étrange.

Son regard retourna sur le visage fermé du garde. Il devait avoir la vingtaine songea-t-il. Peut-être plus. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur marron, n'étaient pas suffisamment foncés pour être considéré comme brun et une vieille cicatrice, à l'aspect étrange, traversait le visage en une ligne droite sous les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? » Entendit-il soudain.

Il fit un écart sous la surprise mais resta néanmoins auprès de l'homme dont la prise s'était affermie. Le pseudo brun n'avait pas changé d'expression faciale, restant concentré et sérieux tout en étant ouvert.

- euh…? » répondit-il de manière très intelligible.

Un soupir exaspéré échappa au garde qui le fit passer dans un autre wagon aussi fermé que le premier.

- Tu as attaqué un des soldats alors que ça aurait pu mal tourner. Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie pour une enfant et un vieillard que tu ne reverras peut-être plus ? »

Les lèvres n'avaient pas bougé, mais il avait bel et bien entendu la question. Celle-ci le surpris tout d'abord, passablement inattendue. Puis elle l'hérissa. Il pesta, jura longuement en silence et gueula finalement sa réponse avec violence.

- Parce qu'il faudrait que je croise les bras et que je me taise peut-être ? Il est hors de question que je laisse des gens souffrir devant moi ! »

Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas se formaliser du fait qu'il semblait parler seul, bien qu'un sourire avait légèrement étiré ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant preuve d'une intense réflexion qui n'aboutit pas.

- Merci. »

Le mot n'avait été qu'un souffle, mais cette fois les lèvres de son, peut-être, interlocuteur avaient bougé, formant les syllabes. Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux, et étonné, puis laissa son sourire d'idiot heureux revenir prendre place sur son visage. Ses bras vinrent se croiser derrière sa nuque et sa démarche se fit plus légère. Jusqu'à ce que son guide ouvre un compartiment, passe la tête au travers pour jeter un regard dedans et lui annonce que celui-ci était le bon.

- eh ? » Questionna-t-il en laissant retomber ses bras.

Une vrille de douleur le traversa soudain, lui rappelant l'état de son corps. Sans un mot, le garde le poussa dans la cabine et referma la porte derrière. Le loquet résonna clairement, signifiant qu'on venait de verrouiller et il cessa de sourire.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un crétin de première.

* * *

Et voili voilou pour ce premier chapitre toujours un peu bizzare de mon point de vue. Trop bizarre en faite, mais j'arrive vraiment pas à le reprendre. Sérieux je déteste les débuts d'histoire moi, c'est trop compliqué à faire, mais vraiment trop compliqué. Faut croire que j'aime pas les situations d'énonciation à cause des éléments pertubateurs absents. Doit y avoir un truc. -_-"

Ensuite en ce qui concerne la publication de cette histoire, je pense poster un chapitre par mois, on se retrouve donc courant Septembre; nan pas de date précise, ça peut être en début de mois, comme en fin, dépendamment de mes envies et de mes priorités, pour le deuxième morceau. J'informe au passage que j'essaierais de faire en sorte d'être régulière tout au long de la fanfic, même si c'est pas gagné me connaissant. Et surtout, je ferais en sorte de l'écrire entièrement, alors vous inquiétez pas si je poste pas pendant 6 mois, elle aura une fin, j'vous le jure.

Sinon, review ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Chant De Fer

Coucou à tous et resalut à ceux qui repasse. Voici aprés une demie semaine intensive d'explication d'année de Terminal et de papier à remplir; qu'est ce qui sont chiant les profs, y a que celui de math qui nous à pas baratiné avec les habituels dépôts de présentation, à laquelle s'ajoute la semaine de retape du chapitre; oui, oui, la semaine de retape spécial "effaçons le maximuns de faute d'orthographe et limitons les phrases barbante", le deuxième chapitre de Adieu Le Camps Sanga en espérant que l'histoire ne soit pas trop bizarre. Quoi que je commence à en douter. -_-'

Bref, sinon rien de bien nouveau pour l'instant

**Réponse au review anonyme et au question d'intérêt:**

**1997sonia:**merci pour ton commentaire aussi. J'espére que tu aimera

Voili, voilou pour aujourd'hui et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Titre:** Adieu le camp Sanga

**Résumé (complet):** Début octobre en cette année 3960 de l'Anguna. De nouveaux prisonniers, de simple vagabond aux tueurs en série, débarquent sur les quais de la haute prison gouvernementale, Sanga, au vue de grossir les rangs déjà plein de ce camps de détention. Parmi eux se trouve trois jeune à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau et qui par les aléa du destin vont se retrouver à faire route ensemble: Naruto, un jeune orphelin de naissance, Tenten, talentueuse voleuse au comportement de garçon, et Shikamaru Nara, un génie du type feignant, aube d'un nouvelle ère

**Disclaimers**: les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire à moi

**Avertissement:** Si vous n'aimez pas l'idée de deux personne du même genre qui s'aiment, vous pouvez passer vôtre route. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Pairing:** varié et variable.

**Note 1:** pour des raison de pratique l'histoire sera sous le personnage de Naruto Uzumaki seulement, même si elle prend aussi pour personnage important Tenten et Shikamaru

**Note 2:** Je n'assure pas le non OCC des personnage principaux en point de vue interne. Allez-y vous d'essayer de vous mettre dans la peau d'un personnage sans être sur que vôtre vision de celui-ci soit valable.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Chant de fer**

Le roulis inlassable du train, les légers bruits du métal de la carcasse de fer, le ronronnement de la mécanique et la marche funèbre des gardes dans les couloirs, ne troublaient pas l'étrange silence des lieux. Pas plus que l'odeur rance de vieux cuir flottant dans l'air, qui attestait que les compartiments n'avaient jamais été aérés, ou l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'étendait partout en laissant entrevoir le passage de plusieurs générations de détenus. Le temps était comme figé en plein envol et dans l'attente de sa reprise.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres sèches et craquelées. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle dans ce train ? Elle n'aurait su répondre. La notion de temps l'avait quitté depuis son départ, atténuée par l'espèce de drogue que les gardes lui avaient refilée. Néanmoins, elle devinait que ça faisait longtemps. Très longtemps même. Bon, peut-être pas un jour parce que son ventre aurait quand même crié famine si ça avait été le cas, quoiqu'elle commençait à en douter, mais un peu plus d'une demi-journée… Approximativement.

Elle baissa le livre qu'elle lisait, le seul bien qu'on lui avait autorisé d'emmener en plus de ses affaires de détention, stockée dans un sac sous la banquette, et jeta un regard vaseux par la vitre. Au travers de son reflet, elle pouvait voir que les paysages étaient en train de gagner en netteté. Ce qui devait probablement signifier que le train ralentissait et qu'ils entraient dans la gare principale de collecte. Pourtant ce constat ne tira rien d'elle, et elle secoua lentement la tête. Elle souffrait plus qu'elle n'en avait conscience, de l'inertie que lui imposait la drogue. Saleté de substance.

Un soudain désarroi l'envahit, nouant son estomac et amenant des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Elle se laissa choir dans la banquette, oublieuse du nuage de poussière que son geste créa, et resta paralysée devant la déferlante des mauvais souvenirs des cinq derniers jours. Son amie d'enfance, son amie de toujours, son amie de prouesse nocturne, avait tenté de… Matsuri avait tenté de la… Le mot ne parvenait même pas à se former dans sa pensée, comme si le dire, l'émettre, le concrétiser, serrait affirmer ce qui s'était presque passé. Elle se replia sur elle-même, cherchant la protection futile de son corps.

Les images se firent plus acérées. L'expression folle de Matsuri, la lueur inquiétante de son regard, ses attouchements déplacés, la peur au creux de son ventre devant sa faiblesse. Puis l'arrivée d'un des veilleurs, détenus d'une tente proche que les gardes avaient considéré digne de cette tâche, qui l'avait libérée et entourée de la première couverture à portée de main avant d'appeler un garde en faction. Et Matsuri qui avait tenté de la… de la…

« Ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même. C'est de ta faute, ta faute »

Elle porta son poing à sa bouche, mordant sans pitié ses phalanges dans le but de retenir un sanglot. Ça faisait mal. Matsuri avait été son amie de cœur, sa sœur d'adoption, cette jumelle sensiblement différente qui n'aurait jamais commis un acte barbare. Cette jumelle si proche d'elle et si différente, si fragile et si femme quand elle inspirait le contraire.

Le train s'ébranla brutalement. Ne s'y attendant pas tellement elle était concentrée sur le nœud de son estomac, elle tomba de la banquette et s'affala douloureusement au sol. Un juron lui échappa, mortel d'agressivité, mais fut couvert par le crissement des freins sur les rails. Ils entraient sensiblement en gare et elle se replia encore plus sur elle-même, la respiration erratique. Lorsque la machine de ferraille cessa de vibrer, de siffler et de bouger, elle se redressa, renifla et effaça les traces de larmes qui couvraient son visage. D'un geste vague de la main elle épousseta son haut, songeant qu'elle devrait peut-être se reprendre et se remit à trembler imperceptible.

Matsuri avait….

Son pied heurta quelque chose et son regard descendit, craintif. Le livre avait glissé à terre, s'ouvrant n'importe comment, et lui donnait un spectacle tragique de défaite. Devant sa propre déchéance, elle soupira, le ramassa et alla s'asseoir de nouveau en y centrant son attention. Ce bouquin, elle l'avait lu et relu à plusieurs reprises. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son corps, qui n'aimait visiblement pas l'inactivité des heures de pause, cède et la fasse arrêter pour une paisible gestuelle qu'elle et Matsuri fai…

Sa respiration se coupa avant de repartir. Ses yeux se mouillèrent. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Néanmoins elle parvint à se retenir d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglots, serrant le lourd volume qui lui avait tenu compagnie. Elle y accrocha son regard, ses pensées, son attention et parvint, non sans difficulté à éloigner la vision hagarde de Matsuri au-dessus d'elle, de son regard vide pendant qu'elle…

Elle secoua la tête, affermit sa prise sur la couverture marronâtre qui avait dû être, par le passé, d'un splendide carmin et se replia. L'odeur de papier et d'encre qui s'en dégageait, malgré l'état de dépérissement avancé du livre, l'apaisa un peu et elle put se redresser. Le volume se glissa entre ses cuisses, prenant place dans le creux de ses jambes qu'elle avait repliées devant elle et se cala paisiblement. Elle y passa sa main, comme dans une douce caresse et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle c'était calmée, mais le souvenir attendait, insidieux, pour refaire son apparition.

Elle entendit vaguement que les gardes ouvraient les portes des wagons et se concentra sur l'examen du livre qu'elle tenait. Les pages, jaunies par le temps et salies par les nombreuses personnes qui les avaient consultées, s'effritaient, et la reliure de cuir, qui avait perdu de son éclat et de sa qualité, ne tenait plus qu'une partie des feuillets qu'il contenait. Le livre n'en avait plus pour longtemps dirait un professionnel et donc, plus de valeur, mais elle l'aimait bien comme ça.

Elle rabattit la couverture, redessina du doigt le titre en relief, et se mit à gratouiller le nom de l'auteur, un certain Minato Namikaze. Petit à petit, au fil de son observation pensive, ses sens s'engourdirent et elle ferma les yeux. Une série d'hurlements et de coups de feu perça son apathie, la faisant reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ce tintamarre fut suivi d'un silence de plomb. Certains des détenus présents sur le quai avaient dû se faire remarquer. Sûrement.

Elle baignait dans une torpeur fragilisée par le froid ambiant quand un sursaut la parcourut, provoqué par une détonation. Les sens soudain en état d'alerte, elle resta immobile et silencieuse. Puis elle bougea légèrement, vérifia qu'elle n'était pas en position dangereuse et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel, d'un bleu parfait ne répondit pas à sa curiosité et elle soupira. Une détonation. Une unique détonation. Comme une mise à mort.

Une mise à mort ? Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux, déplaça le livre sur ses jambes et se leva. Son corps, encore endolori par sa précédente chute, protesta dans la manœuvre et tout au long de son avancée avant de la récompenser d'une accalmie lorsqu'elle se laissa retomber sur la banquette. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas, bon dieu, pensé à détendre ses muscles ?

Un nuage de poussière l'accueillit, occupant momentanément son attention, et l'amenant irrémédiablement à tousser pour les trente secondes à venir. Elle tenta d'éparpiller les particules agressives de la main, l'autre étant chargé d'étouffer ses hoquets, en grognant après elle et sa soudaine inattention. Enfin, lorsque le nuage se fut dispersé et qu'elle eut récupéré sa respiration, elle put revenir à son but premier: s'informer de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Elle marqua un instant d'arrêt devant la situation incongrue qui lui faisait face. Scindée en plusieurs groupes d'une quarantaine d'individus tenus par deux gardes, la foule respirait une quiétude et une harmonie extrêmement étrange. Rien qui lui permettait d'expliquer la détonation plus tôt. Puis son regard capta quelque chose d'anormal dans les postures, les regards, comme si les détenus étaient absents.

Une peur soudaine l'envahit, quelque peu irraisonnée devant ses regards vides. Une peur très différente de celle qu'elle avait connue par le passé. Une peur muette qui prenait aux entrailles, refroidissait le haut du corps et paralysait les membres. Une peur très différente de celle qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant sa première hécatombe. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'on appelait la véritable peur.

Elle détourna la tête en tremblant, ramena ses bras autour d'elle et attendit, fiévreuse, que sa crise de panique passe. Lorsqu'elle put enfin cesser de trembler, elle rejeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci, la foule était explosée, affichant l'animation propre à ce genre de regroupement et elle se sentit un peu soulagée. Elle préférait de loin cette vision anarchique des détenus en route vers leur fin à celle, statique, de son hallucination.

Sa tête se reposa contre le verre glacé, profitant de sa froideur, et sa respiration y dessina des ronds de buée. Agitée sur le quai de nombreux soubresauts et de plusieurs tirs de feu, la foule se faisait avaler par le train, nourrissant dans un vacarme infernal les wagons. Son regard glissa sur plusieurs postures soucieuses, anxieuses, apeurées, angoissées ou même effrayées ayant un même point commun: la crainte d'un événement passé. La mise à mort ? Comment savoir.

Elle relâcha son attention, perdant de son acuité visuelle. La foule se trouvait trop loin pour pouvoir discerner les petits détails, mais elle savait quand se forçant un peu et en plissant les yeux elle pourrait, l'espace de quelques micros secondes, parvenir à discerner les émotions sur les visages. L'espace de quelques secondes, ses yeux lui offriraient une vision supérieure à la norme. Une vision qui l'avait sauvé à de nombreuses reprises.

Un remous attira sa pupille, amenant son attention sur une zone un peu à l'écart et titilla sa curiosité. Debout face à un garde, un adolescent semblait avoir pris la défense d'une enfant et d'un vieillard. Un utopiste qui ne savait pas dans quoi il pénétrait, ni où il allait finir. Un utopiste qui finirait sûrement sa vie au cours du voyage sans avoir compris que… Le garde hurla.

Dans un sursaut de surprise elle se recula, retrouvant son reflet étonné. Le cri poussé était celui de la douleur et peu de temps après, une clameur s'éleva, accompagnant cette amorce de combat. Les grondements de la foule la ramenèrent contre la paroi, le corps palpitant d'une envie injustifié de combat, de violence et d'assaut.

Le passage des gardes dans le couloir, la refroidit soudainement et elle se retira en grimaçant, les sourcils froncés dans un vague mécontentement. Il lui fallut un moment pour calmer les pulsions sauvages qui la traversaient, vagues relents d'une envie bestiale. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle lâcha un profond soupir et revint, sans vraiment le vouloir, à la scène. À sa grande surprise la foule ne scandait plus et les gardes molestaient quelques personnes sans intérêts. Elle reposa sa tête contre la vitre en soupirant de nouveau, quelque part déçue et soulagée.

Ses yeux noisette firent le tour de la foule, accrochèrent un groupe composé de six gardes et repartirent en quête d'un sujet d'étude intéressant. Ils y revinrent lorsque deux hommes, l'un hautement gradé comme l'attestaient ses nombreuse médailles, l'autre discret et commun, s'y dirigèrent. Sembla s'ensuivre une discussion animée pendant laquelle le chef écouta ses subordonnés.

Soudain ennuyée, elle fit la moue et attendit qu'il s'éloigne avec quatre de ses hommes, pour se reprendre. Sur les six gardes qui avaient composé le groupe, il n'en restait plus que deux, auxquels s'ajoutait celui qui avait accompagné le chef, elle hésitait à dire second, et le faiseur de trouble qui lui apparaissait dans une sorte de second état.

Elle le regarda avec une rare curiosité, cherchant à savoir quel genre de personne il pouvait être pour réchapper à la mort. Visiblement aussi grand qu'elle, et sensiblement du même âge, il n'avait rien de bien particulier dans sa silhouette ou dans sa posture pour l'instant avachie. Seuls ses cheveux, d'un blond tendant vers le jaune vif, le faisaient sortir de l'ordinaire. Et la manière douce dont ils retombaient sur son visage…

Sa respiration se fit soudain sifflante, ses yeux se dilatèrent et un flot d'images l'envahit, la ramenant malgré elle vers cette nuit. Ses cris, les murmures obscènes de Matsuri, sa main sur un de ses seins occupée à… Puis la brutale morsure du froid, une apparition digne d'un grand navet. Une silhouette de faible gabarit, une stature androgyne et une tête blonde. Cheveux longs.

Ses ongles mordirent la peau de sa taille, la marquant de petit croissant rouge de part et d'autre. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'essayer de couper court au flot de sensations qui l'envahissaient, répétant en boucle la même phrase. La même rengaine tout en sachant que c'était un mensonge honteux, qu'elle ne serait jamais à l'abris. Jamais. Mais entre voir la douloureuse vérité en face et l'admettre, il y avait un pas. Un pas énorme. Un pas de géant qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité de faire, et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Nier était bien plus simple.

Lorsqu'elle eut purgé son esprit de tout mauvais souvenirs, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le quatuor, devenu duo, toujours sur le quai maintenant désert. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans sa perplexité. De nouveaux soldats investirent l'espace, montant parfois dans le train avant d'en redescendre. Le groupe d'accompagnement du train apparut finalement sur le quai. La sous-chef, une certaine Anko dont le sourire l'avait pétrifiée tout comme les propos un brin sadique et pervers, sembla discuter de quelque chose avant de remonter, laissant derrière elle sa faction et des gardes sur le cul.

Elle revint à ses premiers sujets d'étude, retrouvant le blond et son gardien, une jeune recrue. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus en les faisant rebiquer. Déjà qu'il avait des épis d'enfer, là il dépassait le record personnel d'un vieux qu'elle avait, par le passé, volé. Ce qui devait être un effet de style plus qu'une coiffure naturelle.

Elle laissa un pâle sourire étirer ses lèvres à ce souvenir d'une époque révolue, son regard toujours entrain de détailler le trouble-fête. Le passé était le passé, et elle se devait de vivre. Oui, elle se devait de vivre pour s'écrire une histoire qu'elle pourrait vanter à l'infini.

Elle se reconcentra sur le blond, étudiant son visage qu'elle devinait carré. D'où elle se tenait, il lui était impossible d'en discerner plus, et elle dut se contenter d'hypothèse alors qu'elle essayait d'entrapercevoir les yeux de l'adolescent. Elle finit par abandonner et son regard délaissa la tête pour tomber sur la tenue qui la laissa entre la surprise et le choc.

Ce devait être des vêtements de toile ou de laine, ceux qui paraissent rugueux au toucher, grattent, mais tiennent bien chaud. Des vêtements pratiques, comme ceux qu'elle portait actuellement. Des vêtements de pauvres qui, pourtant, n'étaient pas déchirés, ni trop salis. Mais ce n'était pas la qualité des habits que l'adolescent portait qui l'avait fait émettre cette moue dégoûtée. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont le tissu avait de retomber sur le corps en plis informes, donnant l'apparence d'un sac à patate, mais ça aurait pu passer; elle n'était pas du genre à s'attarder à l'image que les autres donnaient d'eux, si l'inconnu n'avait pas teint le tissu en orange. Et heureusement pour elle, d'un orange qui devait être moins vif que ce qu'il avait dû être à la base

Un garde se glissa au côté du duo et sembla venir les informés qu'ils pouvaient y aller puisque l'instant d'après ils se rapprochèrent du train et disparurent de son champ de vision. Elle soupira, se laissa aller contre la banquette et attendit que le train redémarre, cette fois en direction du camp Sanga. Normalement, aucun arrêt ne se ferait sur la route. Ils étaient tranquilles jusqu'au terminus.

Ses cils papillonnèrent quand ses paupières s'abaissèrent et se relevèrent. Elle se sentait de nouveau fatigué, prête à repartir au pays de l'inertie. La drogue et la distance à parcourir devait y être grandement pour quelque chose. Comme le temps morne qui se pointait et promettait un voyage d'une horrible monotonie. Elle replongeait.

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant voir un jeune homme brun vêtu de l'uniforme des gardes. Au premier regard, elle nota une légère surprise, qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle fut apparu, et l'adolescent referma la porte. Le loquet résonna à son oreille, signalant qu'elle venait d'être enfermé. Sans gravité puisqu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir en sautant du train. Surtout dans son état.

Le train s'ébranla d'un coup, la cheminée de la locomotive siffla, expulsant un jet de vapeur grise, et la machine se mit en marche. Et avec elle, le roulis monotone, les bruits métalliques et les secousses qui l'avaient accompagné depuis sa montée dans le train, lui revinrent. Le silence du voyage avec, aussi lourd, si ce n'était plus, qu'avant.

- Parce qu'il faudrait que je croise les bras et que je me taise peut-être ? Il est hors de question que je laisse des gens souffrir devant moi ! »

Le cri avait brisé la cadence infernale du silence et peu de temps après, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le garde, qui se trouvait il y a peu sur le quai, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, vérifiant elle ne savait quoi. Elle remarqua vaguement la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver un mot à mettre pour qualifier la couleur de ses yeux, il disparut. L'instant d'après le blond du quai était propulsé sans ménagement dans son wagon.

- Eh ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Le loquet résonna de nouveau.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que…. » Balbutia-t-il.

Elle le fixa sans le voir, trop engourdie pour songer à quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins lorsqu'il se mit à cogner contre la porte en gueulant des imprécations quelconques un éclat de vivacité perça la brume qui la baignait. Les variations de ses attaques sonores et physiques finirent par lentement la tirer de son état de contemplation végétative et elle se secoua.

Il lui fallut un sacré effort de volonté supplémentaire pour chasser la paresse qui pesait sur son corps, mais elle y parvint. Elle attendit encore un instant, histoire de faire remonter un sentiment, qui s'avéra être le cynisme, et l'interrompit le avec une pointe de moquerie noir.

- Je doute que ça serve à quelque chose. Tout ce que tu risques de faire c'est d'ameuter les gardes, et ils ont plutôt la gâchette facile. »

Il sursauta, pivota dans sa direction et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Comme elle l'avait pensé, mais sans y donner de suite, il avait bel et bien les yeux bleus. Elle nota aussi la présence de griffures sur les joues, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des moustaches, et une tache rouge, du sang, au niveau de l'épaule droite. Une blessure…

- T'es qui toi ? » La questionna-t-il soudain méfiant et curieux.

Elle se figea un instant, prise momentanément de court par la question. Puis son sourire sarcastique se fana. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on avait cessé d'apprendre à la connaître. Personne n'était suffisamment fou ou inconscient pour de tel futilité, même elle. Elle baissa la tête.

Le blond du paraître gêné; sûrement pensait-il qu'il l'avait brusquée, et elle ne put retenir un sursaut d'appréhension quand il s'assit à coté d'elle d'une façon lâche, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui les fit tousser.

- Mais merde. » lâcha-t-elle quand elle retrouva une respiration normale bien qu'hachée. « T'était obligé de te laisser tomber ? »

- Oh ! Ça va hein ! » L'attaqua-t-il de suite. « Comment j'étais censé savoir que c'était plein de poussière ? »

Il acheva sa tirade par une série de quintes de toux qui la fit grimacer. Blessure et virus, un bon mélange nul doute. Elle se décala légèrement, venant se coller à la vitre pendant que son voisin portait une main à son bras.

- T'es pas malade j'espère ? » S'enquit-elle prestement. « C'est un truc à crever avant d'arrivé ça. »

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, relâcha son membre, puis gonfla subitement ses joues, à la manière d'un hamster. Ce changement d'attitude, loin de l'exaspérer, la fit néanmoins soupirer, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres. Devant son esquisse de sourire, le blond perdit de son expression pour rire et elle faillit le suivre. Finalement le voyage ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible que ça s'il faisait preuve d'autant de dynamisme.

Son regard se ternit soudain, perdant brutalement en éclat. Le voyage ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible qu'elle se l'imaginait, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Une fois arrivés à Sanga, leurs routes divergeraient forcément, prenant chacune une voie. Vraiment, fous étaient ceux à encore vouloir socialiser dans leur situation.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, et, alors qu'elle réfléchissait, les yeux dans la vague, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question. Son voisin finit par se lever et s'étira. Elle le laissa faire, se contentant de le suivre du regard alors que son corps ondoyait. Puis il se relâcha avec souplesse et elle se laissa aller contre la vitre.

Elle le regarda évoluer avec calme dans le compartiment, baignée de nouveau dans une vague torpeur. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour récupérer son livre, un excès de panique la traversa et elle se redressa brutalement, manquant de peu de s'écrouler, faute d'équilibre.

- Pas touche ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se ramassant.

Son reste de mouvement lui apparut confus, mais il lui sembla que la tension qu'elle avait accumulée dans ses jambes l'avait propulsée vers l'avant et qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus. Ce dernier, qui ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à la recevoir sur le dos, s'était écroulé, les entraînants dans un roulé boulé qui s'acheva brutalement.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, elle au-dessus de lui, et lui la regardant d'un air étonné, avant qu'elle ne se tende soudainement. Les flashs back déferlèrent, vénéneux. Elle sous Matsuri. Matsuri sur elle. Le toucher humide, l'immobilisation totale. Dans un mouvement désordonné pour s'éloigner, elle se jeta en arrière, glissa et finit assise par terre, le livre plaqué contre sa poitrine agitée par sa respiration hâtive.

- Ça va ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle sursauta et opta inconsciemment pour une posture défensive en se levant. Les sourcils froncés, le blond s'avança d'un pas, devenant soudain la silhouette fine de sa camarade, et elle en recula d'un. Il retrouva son apparence première l'instant d'après, une expression hideuse et la main levée vers elle. Si sa conscience perçue l'inquiétude sincère qui brillait dans les pupilles bleus, son inconscient imposait le besoin de s'éloigner, et la peur panique qui l'avait prise au dépourvu ne lui permettait pas de se contenir.

- Ne me touche pas ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant ses bras devant son visage. « Ne me touche pas »

Comme s'il venait de saisir la profondeur de sa requête il recula lentement, gardant ses mains bien en vue. Elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle tentant de maîtriser son comportement hystérique et y parvient. Lorsque sa crise passa, elle se sentit honteuse et évita tout contact visuel avec son visiteur. C'était pas possible. C'était pas pos…

- Ça c'est pas commun. » Commenta le blond sur un ton léger.

Puis il enchaîna sur un « aie » assez sonore et se concentra sur sa blessure. Elle redressa la tête, incapable de lire son expression et recula. Quand elle sentit la banquette contre ses jambes, elle se laissa choir sur le siège, soulevant un nuage de particules qui la fit à peine éternuer. Le blond la regarda avec étonnement avant de se détourner d'elle pour retourner à sa blessure. Il finit par s'asseoir à son tour, sur l'autre banquette en cuir, et éternua.

- P'tain, faudrait qu'ils fassent passer une femme de ménage de temps en temps. » Blagua-t-il après une demi-minute. « À croire que ce train en est jamais connu. C'est quand qu'on arrive ? »

Elle eut un sourire crispé, mentalement rassurée qu'il ne mette pas sa crise à l'ordre du jour. Inconscient de son soulagement, son camarade s'était remis à étudier sa plaie et la triturait allègrement. Puis il la lâcha, se cala dans la banquette et ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Nerveuse, elle finit par détourner le regard et laissa son livre glisser sur ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de le lâcher, elle le cala habilement et l'ouvrit d'une main mal assurée. Les pages se lissèrent sous ses doigts et elle ferma les yeux pour effacer le reste de ses symptômes de panique. Une vague envie de l'utiliser la parcourut, mais elle la refoula. Elle l'avait perdu depuis un moment.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ferma le bouquin dans un bruit sec et le balança nonchalamment à coté d'elle. Elle enchaîna en s'étirant, dénouant ses muscles de nouveau engourdis, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au blond qui paraissait encore en pleine réflexion. À moins qu'il ne fusse occupé à quelque chose d'occulte.

Elle sourit légèrement à l'idée plus que farfelue avant qu'il ne se mette à la dévisager. Ce fut d'abord son regard vitreux qui la capta, puis ce fut les mèches qui s'agitaient autour de sa tête comme prises dans un souffle d'air. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle crut voir un filament orange, un truc vraiment fin et léger, qui dansait sous ses cheveux blond.

Elle sentit quelque chose reflué discrètement et les yeux du blond retrouvèrent une lueur de vie qui agrémenta la pupille de plusieurs teintes de bleu. Sous le regard neutre, bien que légèrement craintif, comme incertain, de ce dernier, elle déglutit en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas… qu'Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dut faire au juste ?

- Le train est repartis là, hein ? » l'interrogea le blond d'une voix nerveuse.

Elle referma la bouche, sidérée par la question, plus que déplacé, de son vis-à-vis. C'était qui ce mec ?

- Oui. Et il ne s'arrêtera pas ! » répondit-elle agressivement. « Du moins, tant qu'on ne sera pas arrivé à Sanga. »

- Sanga ? » Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Sanga, le grand camp de détention. » Répliqua-t-elle

Devant son air interrogateur elle fronça les sourcils. Sanga était le camp de détention le mieux connu de l'Anguna. Le plus grand aussi. Et le plus restrictif de tous les camps. Néanmoins, la qualité de vie était meilleure, et les chances de survie élevées. Du moins tant qu'on se pliait à la discipline. Un ramassis de probables foutaises auxquelles il était difficile de ne pas céder.

- Oui, Sanga » Répéta-t-elle pensive.

Puis elle ramena ses jambes devant elle, glissa ses bras autour et ferma les yeux. Tout doucement, elle se laissa imprégner par la mécanique du train, fondant sa conscience dedans et devint la machine qui filait, impérieuse, vers des landes humides. Elle s'oubliait étonnamment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortait de sa sorte de stase pour fixer son compagnon de compartiment qui s'agitait. Le teint pâle, les yeux hagards, le front luisant de sueur et les mèches, autrefois rebelles, collées au visage, il lui semblait en proie à un banal mal de transport. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à se lever pour se diriger vers la porte, et à gratter dessus comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un vienne l'ouvrir. Elle soupira.

- Tu devrais te rasseoir et ignorer les roulis » conseilla-t-elle.

Le blond lui jeta un regard humide et fuyant….

- Mais ça marche pas ! » se plaignit-il comme un gamin.

…et se remit à gratter.

Elle le regarda glisser le long de la porte en geignant et finit par détourner la tête. Étaler une faiblesse n'était pas son genre, se moquer de celle des autres non plus. Mais difficile d'ignorer les gémissements du blond et de ne pas lui en coller une pour le faire s'arrêter. Son livre retrouva donc ses cuisses et elle se réattaqua à la préface qu'elle pouvait prétendre connaître par cœur.

Ses yeux agrippèrent les caractères, les analysa, les lias ensemble, et finalement saisit un mot. Elle continua en assemblant les mots obtenus, formant une phrase dont elle concrétisa le sens. Puis elle s'attaqua à la suivante, en faisant tourbillonner la première pour ne pas l'oublier: elle décryptait, ou déchiffrait, plus qu'elle ne lisait en faite. Une préface portée en l'honneur d'une famille, d'un enfant attendu, d'une femme sublime de caractère, d'un politicien vivant à la dur. Le mémoire de la famille Namikaze et de tous ce qu'elle valait aux yeux de l'auteur. De Minato.

Une secousse lui fit perdre la ligne qu'elle analysait et elle en profita pour se caler une nouvelle fois, cherchant une meilleure position. Elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur quand le loquet sauta, amenant son camarade tremblant à se lever pour ne pas être dans le passage.

Elle le vit tendre la main vers la poignée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la saisir que la porte se dérobait, laissant voir deux gardes occupés à molester quelqu'un. Interdite, elle suivit la scène et sursauta à peine, alors que son vis-à-vis c'était écarté, quand les gardes jetèrent leur fardeau dans le compartiment. C'est-à-dire un jeune homme brun à l'apparence assez débraillée, qui fit une courte glissade sur le sol en bois avant d'y rester l'air passablement ennuyé.

- Et qu'on t'y retrouve pas ! » Gueula l'un des hommes qui avaient dû le trouver. « Comprit ? »

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Du moins crut-elle avant d'entendre un galère inaudible qui sonnait plus comme une marque de désespoir qu'autre chose.

- Comprit ? » S'énerva l'adulte.

Elle remarqua que ses doigts s'agitaient sur le manche du pistolet, comme si le tirer pour abattre le brun le démangeait. Non, abattre le brun le démangeait, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de retenir un sursaut d'appréhension lorsqu'il dégagea son arme.

- Laisse tomber » siffla le second. « Ce gars est complètement bouché. Lui tirer une balle dans la tête empirera nôtre situation. Viens. »

Le premier, qui ne décolérait pas, finit par être traîné par son compatriote. La porte claqua de suite, marquant la fureur du garde, avant que le loquet ne retentisse, fermant la cabine pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Tandis que son premier compagnon d'infortune fixait le panneau qui vibrait encore sous le choc, des larmes de joie aux yeux, elle se concentra sur le nouveau qui se redressa, s'examina, et soupira fortement une fois qu'il sembla avoir constaté les dégâts. Elle eut un rictus entendu.

- Galère » se lamenta-t-il. « Et dire que j'avais trouvé un endroit tranquille pour roupiller. »

Puis l'adolescent retira l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette en face d'elle en traînant des pieds. Tout comme le blond la première fois, il se laissa choir, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière, et toussa à n'en plus finir.

- Fait chiez. » grogna-t-il une fois la crise passée. « Il faudrait qu'ils engagent des femmes pour le nettoyage. Jamais vu un endroit aussi poussiéreux. »

Elle souleva un sourcil, médita les propos, et émit une mauvaise grimace. En plus d'un abruti, qui s'acharnait à ouvrir la porte en tournant la poignée dans le mauvais sens, elle devait supporter un de ces machos qui ne courent pas les rues. Pourtant, il était plutôt mignon dans ses vêtements couleur terre et feuilles de printemps, quelque peu déchirés. Une tenue tellement ample qu'elle paraissait trois fois trop grande, et qui le rapetissait alors qu'il était plutôt grand et assez frêle. Le brun, à vrai dire, était loin de l'archétype du macho: des mecs très viril, plein de muscles, sans cervelle, et insultant envers les femmes. Enfin, de son idée du macho. Et ses yeux étaient loin d'exprimer une supériorité. Non, les pupilles ébène semblaient éteintes, comme s'il était las de la vie. Las de tout plutôt.

Un bruit mat se fit entendre, et les murs tremblèrent, provoquant une secousse qui se répercuta dans tout son être. Son livre glissa une nouvelle fois de ses genoux et s'écrasa à terre dans un bruit mat définitif. En voyant l'autre se redresser en se massant l'épaule elle ne trouva strictement rien à dire.

Ignare de leur présence, le blond s'élança contre la porte et elle secoua la tête avant d'aller récupérer son livre. En constatant que le brun suivait ses gestes, le regard fixé sur la couverture, une flamme d'intérêt dans les yeux, elle faillit s'arrêter. Mais cette vivacité disparut aussitôt, couverte par ce sentiment de lassitude relevé plutôt. Avait-elle rêvé ?

- Tu connais ? » questionna-t-elle, poussé par une soudaine envie de savoir.

Il la regarda vaguement, gratta sa nuque puis soupira. Elle tenta un sourire engageant auquel il répondit par un sourcil vaguement haussé.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de littérature convenait aux femmes. » répondit-il.

Son sourire en prit un coup, mais tint relativement bien. Pas si mignon que ça en fin de compte et bien misogyne le mec.

- Tu sais parler aux femmes toi. » répliqua-t-elle.

Son ton, parfaitement maîtrisé, était courtois et faux. Le brun soupira un galère, marmonna quelque chose sur l'hypocrisie féminine et rétorqua. Elle plissa momentanément les yeux, laissant poindre un début d'agacement véridique.

Un nouveau bruit mat retentit et la parois vibra pour la énième fois. Elle détourna son attention du brun pour se concentrer sur le blond et resserra légèrement les mains en poing. Ce dernier se reculait déjà en se massant l'épaule gauche, l'air concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Semblait que sa nausée était déjà partit.

Un soupir lui échappa, inqualifiable, et un sentiment d'étrangeté naquit dans un coin de son esprit. Elle revint au brun qui s'était allongé de coté sur la banquette et fixait le manège d'un œil mauvais.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

- Lui ? » s'assura-t-elle. « Aucune idée. »

- Tss. Aucun sens de l'observation. » Soupira-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, le temps de retenir la vague de colère qui montait en elle, et répondit en souriant nerveusement.

- Parce que tu penses pouvoir le dire ? »

- Non. »

Il y eut un flottement durant lequel elle fut quelque peu déstabilisée par l'expression indifférente de son interlocuteur. Bon, peut-être pas si misogyne que ça le mec.

- Du moins pour l'instant. » ajouta-t-il

Un gémissement l'empêcha de répliquer de manière convenable. Elle fusilla le blond du regard, mais ce dernier, visiblement insensible aux éclairs qu'elle dardait dans sa direction, se lança de nouveau contre la porte. Elle le regarda recommencer à plusieurs reprises, grognant de douleur par moment avant de retenter sa chance et de pester ou jurer.

- Galère. » Soupira le brun. « Il est bruyant. »

- Fait avec. » Grommela-t-elle en réponse pendant que leur compagnon de compartiment se redressait. « Je supporte ça depuis le départ. »

- Toujours à vous complaindre vous les femmes. » Soupira son interlocuteur

Elle s'hérissa, sentant la moutarde lui monter pour la énième fois au nez. Le brun semblait se moquer d'elle avec son expression nonchalante, son léger sourire en coin et son regard posé dans lequel brillait une intelligence maligne. Se jeter sur lui ne résoudrait pas le problème de l'échange et elle inspira un grand coup.

- Un problème ? » l'interrogea ce dernier.

- Aucun. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Strictement aucun. »

- Dans ce cas, tu me vois ravi de l'apprendre. »

Elle ne posa pas de questions, détournant son attention du brun et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en s'enfonçant dans le dossier. Un boom, ramena à l'ordre du jour sa frustration, et elle ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Un deuxième boom. Un chapelet de jurons. Un troisième boom. Deux gémissements entrecoupés de grognements. Un autre boom…

Très vite, elle se sentit arriver à sa limite entre les réguliers soupirs du brun allongé sur la deuxième banquette et le blond qui s'entêtait à vouloir enfoncer la porte. Une première pour elle, dont le caractère assez indulgent tant qu'on ne lui marchait pas sur le pied, l'empêchait de se montrer un peu trop agressive. À une énième tentative, elle ne put retenir une remarque acide qui ne sembla pas décourager le blond et amusa le brun.

Après avoir fusillé le moqueur, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le blond. Elle l'attrapa en vol, l'empêchant d'aller se fracasser une nouvelle fois contre la porte, mais le lâcha presque aussitôt, sa main tremblant trop sous l'effort.

- Ça suffit. » siffla-t-elle. « retourne t'asseoir. »

Le blond lui offrit son regard céruléen et refusa de la tête. Ce fut l'acte de trop, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, le refus qui brisa le barrage qui l'empêchait d'exploser de colère. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que le brun, toujours allongé, avait lâché un énième « galère » suivit d'un commentaire de son cru.

Ou les deux…Allez savoir…

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Je suis ouverte à toute les critiques, remarque et question donc n'hésiter pas à reviewer si vous avez quelque chose à redire.


	4. Chapitre 3: Compagnon De Route

Kikou le monde !

Voici la suite, tant attendus ou pas, de Adieu le camps Sanga. Aprés avoir bravé pour vous, lecteur, l'immense vague des devoirs maisons et des professeurs avaricieux... c'est méchant ce que je viens de dire, mérite pas qu'on leur disent ça... bon, aprés avoir bravé ce qui fait la vie difficile d'un éléve de Terminal, je poste enfin le chapitre 3. En espérant que l'histoire vous interésse encore.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Titre:** Adieu le camp Sanga

**Résumé:** Début octobre en cette année 3960 de l'Anguna. De nouveaux prisonniers, de simple vagabond aux tueurs en série, débarquent sur les quais de la haute prison gouvernementale, Sanga, au vue de grossir les rangs déjà plein de ce camps de détention. Parmi eux se trouve trois jeune à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau et qui par les aléa du destin vont se retrouver à faire route ensemble: Naruto, un jeune orphelin de naissance, Tenten, talentueuse voleuse au comportement de garçon, et Shikamaru Nara, un génie du type feignant, aube d'un nouvelle ère

**Disclaimers**: les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire à moi

**Avertissement:** Si vous n'aimez pas l'idée de deux personne du même genre qui s'aiment, vous pouvez passer vôtre route. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Pairing:** varié et variable.

**Note 1:** pour des raison de pratique l'histoire sera sous le personnage de Naruto Uzumaki seulement, même si elle prend aussi pour personnage important Tenten et Shikamaru

**Note 2:** Je n'assure pas le non OCC des personnage principaux en point de vue interne. Allez-y vous d'essayer de vous mettre dans la peau d'un personnage sans être sur que vôtre vision de celui-ci soit valable.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Compagnons de route **

De toute son existence de nomade, il n'avait jamais vu d'endroit aussi poussiéreux que ce train. Chaque interstices, meubles, objets, tissus, était imprégné de cette matière grisâtre et le moindre mouvement venait irrémédiable la soulever et le faire tousser. Pourtant, il en avait vu de la poussière après laquelle sa mère courait comme une folle en hurlant sur son père qui, en bonne mauviette, s'écrasait platement, et peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais là, elle dépassait l'entendement

Il soupira, baya aux corneilles et joua de sa mâchoire un instant. Outre la poussière qu'il retrouvait partout, même dans ses vêtements en toile, deux autres paramètres extrêmement chiants le gênaient. Le premier était un adolescent blond qui se jetait contre la porte depuis une dizaine de minutes en faisant un bruit pas possible, et le second une brune qui, si elle se tenait silencieuse, dégageait une aura colérique déplaisante. Et dire qu'il avait fallu que les gardes le tirent de la tranquille retraite qu'était le wagon marchandise et dans lequel il aurait pu dormir tout son saoul.

Bon ok, espérer trouver le repos dans ce train était utopique, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ne pas pouvoir le trouver était à ce point quand le compartiment vibra une nouvelle fois et qu'un long gémissement s'ensuivit, poussé par le blond entrain de se laisser glisser contre la porte. Comme quoi, on en apprenait tous les jours et pas forcément en cherchant comme aimait le dire sa mère.

La brune en face de lui serra les dents, carra la mâchoire, et lui fit preuve d'un self-contrôle qui, à défaut de le surprendre, lui fut appréciable. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut sur un ton maîtrisé, mais suintant de colère, dans une remarque qui se voulait sarcastique. Qui se voulait, hein, parce qu'elle ne sembla pas porter plus que ça atteinte au blond.

Celui-ci se redressait en massant son épaule endolorie, grimaçant de manière comique, et il émit une expiration amusée en souriant légèrement. Ce mouvement lui attira un regard noir de la part de la brune. Celle-ci se leva pour rejoindre, d'un pas vif, le blond repartit charger. Non, il n'était visiblement pas prêt d'avoir la paix.

Il la regarda agripper le blond d'une manière presque professionnelle, le coupant dans son élan et bloquant toute tentative d'essor. Il vit aussi son léger mouvement de recul, comme une répulsion à toucher l'adolescent, et les tremblements incoercibles de sa main. Tout comme il remarqua un éclat fugace d'horreur dans son regard noisette.

- ça suffit. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix inflexible. « Retourne t'asseoir. »

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe. La vague de colère s'était comme dissipée, comme si la brune c'était refroidie au contact du blond. Visiblement inconscient de l'ex-colère de leur camarade de compartiment, ce dernier refusa de la tête, le faisant soupirer. Il n'aurait pas fait ce choix parce que, quand une femme se mettait en colère, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter ses foudres. Et si la colère était retombée, elle couvait encore.

- Galère » souffla-t-il. « On ne t'as pas appris à être courtois envers les femmes ? »

- Qu'Est-ce t'a dit ? » siffla la brune en pivotant vers lui.

Ses tympans, agressés par les propos de sa vis-à-vis, se mirent à bourdonner désagréablement et lui tirèrent une grimace douloureuse. Non, vraiment, mettre une femme en colère n'était pas une idée des plus intelligentes. Mieux valait éviter.

- Rien de plus ni rien de moins que ce que j'ai dit. » répondit-il posément en se cirant l'oreille. « et évite de te mettre en colère, c'est mauvais pour les nerfs. Surtout pour les femmes »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme ci son interlocutrice analysait ses propos paisibles. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réplique vertement. Elle ne le fit pas

- Non, mais j'y crois pas. » souffla-t-elle en repoussant une mèche qui s'était égarée sur son front. « J'y crois pas. »

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis, considérant que ça n'avait rien à faire avec lui, retourna à l'observation dérisoire de sa main. La brune se remit à parler au blond, reprenant l'engueulade là où il l'avait interrompue. Il soupira. Il avait réussi à éviter la crise, c'était bien ça de gagné. La crise, pas les propos agressifs qu'il entendait.

- Mais putain ! » explosa le blond. « Qu'est-ce que t'en as battre que je cogne cette porte ? J'fais ce que je veux merde ! »

- J'te ferais remarquer que t'es pas seul dans ce compartiment ! » répliqua la brune. « Alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu retournes t'asseoir ! »

Il soupira, abandonna l'étude de sa main et fixa d'un air dépité les deux énergumènes qui, ignares de sa présence, continuaient à se chercher des poux. L'idée de les interrompre une nouvelle fois le prit, mais disparut aussitôt. Ouvrir la bouche pour débattre, même pour avoir la paix, était bien trop fatiguant pour qu'il le fasse. Donc, plutôt que de le faire, il se retourna pour se mettre dos aux deux autres et faire abstraction de leur présence. Puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa somnoler, écoutant vaguement l'avancement de cette discussion qui n'en était pas une et qui ne réglait rien du tout.

- Mais elle est en quoi cette porte? » Entendit-il dans sa léthargie

Il ouvrit un œil, rencontra le dossier de la banquette et lâcha un soupir qui le fit éternuer. C'était quoi cette question ? À un moment pareil ? Une curiosité déplacée ou une phrase dite sous le besoin de parler ? Tss.

- Cette porte » répliqua l'autre « est en…en…euh ? »

Il pivota pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule et fixa d'un œil éteint les deux adolescents aux prises avec la porte. C'était la brune qui venait de parler, et ça ne l'étonnait pas. S'il elle ne savait pas, autant qu'elle reste silencieuse. Mais c'était si typique des femmes, parler pour ne rien dire. Typique et extrêmement chiant. Même lui était incapable de le dire.

Il se tourna en soupirant et se laissa aller sur la banquette. Un moment de silence les engloba, comme si chacun d'entre eux réfléchissait à la question. Puis la brune détourna la tête l'air passable agacée, les sourcils légèrement plissés.

- Qu'Est-ce que t'en à foutre ? » cingla-t-elle. « C'est pas comme si tu pouvais l'enfoncer ! »

Il haussa un sourcil semi réprobateur. En bon scientifique peu informé, il remettait en cause cette certitude. Et avec le sourire en prime. Le blond pour sa part fusilla la brune en grommelant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Un quelque chose qui ne dut pas lui plaire puisqu'elle attaqua aussitôt sur le ton de la menace. Ils repartirent pour un round de pique illogique. Malgré lui un soupir amusé, lui échappa volontairement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'échanges sonores et insultants à souhait, il se redressa en marmonnant des propos sans senset ramena une de ses jambes sous lui en massant sa nuque. Ses deux compagnons ne semblèrent pas le voir, visiblement très occupés à se crier dessus, et il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'amener à donner lui aussi son avis. Ce fut néanmoins d'une voix traînante qu'il attira leur attention.

- En plus » continua-t-il subtilement, et en mâchant à moitié ses mots. « Si vous continuez d'hurler comme ça, les gardes dans le coin vont débarquer, vont nous museler et on va… »

Son intervention fut coupée par la brune, qui déclara que ce n'était pas ses affaires, aussitôt renchéri par le blond. Ce qui était en partie faux puisque, même s'il n'était pas mêlé à la dispute, il se trouvait être au milieu. Il préféra tout de même ne rien répliquer. Les femmes s'étaient têtues, et le soupirant pouvait, lui aussi, l'être pour le bien de sa dame.

Il haussa les épaules pour quand même répondre, puis se désintéressa d'eux pour regarder à la fenêtre. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la gare, le paysage s'était transformé, laissant place à une forêt luxuriante et humide qui le changeait grandement des plaines du pays de la terre ou de l'étendue sablée du pays du vent. Mais nul doute que celle-ci céderait à une lande désertique puisque Sanga se trouvait être sur la plaine du feu. En faite, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Derrière lui, ses deux compagnons de wagon s'étaient remis à se chiquer et ne semblaient pas décider à cesser. Il lâcha un soupir en revenant sur eux. Il n'aurait sû dire s'il était énervé, amusé, agacé, heureux, de les voir se crier dessus, mais une chose était sûre, ils étaient bruyants. Pas assez pour l'empêcher de retourner somnoler, mais trop pour ne pas les ignorer. Ennuyant en faite. Il était ennuyé.

En entrant, ou plutôt lorsque les gardes l'avaient, délicatement, déposés dans la cabine, il les avait à peine regardés, notant rapidement les caractéristiques physiques les plus flagrantes de ceux qui allaient l'accompagner. Il avait était particulièrement dépité lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de jeunes de son âge. Et il n'avait pas eu tort de l'avoir été.

Bref, il leur avait à peine accordé son attention, gardant en tête la tenue orange du blond et les deux espèces de chignons qui servaient de coiffure à la brune. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de rester ouvert à chaque détail en leur provenance. Une observation à la dérobée qui lui était propre et dont son père vantait si souvent les vertus. Son observation d'espion, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi…

Il soupira en fixa le blond. Des deux énergumènes qui lui tenaient compagnie, il s'agissait du plus surexcité, et sûrement du plus impulsif de leur trio, malgré son air mal en point. Ses cheveux, d'un blond assez rare il fallait l'admettre, était du fréquent décoiffé du saut du lit, et encadrait de manière sauvage un visage plutôt carré dans lequel ressortaient deux billes d'un bleu très lumineux. Le tout complété par plusieurs marques sur les joues qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des moustaches. Vivacité, curiosité et… joyeuseté ? Haut en couleur.

Au niveau de sa stature sinon, l'adolescent était petit; du moins si on considérait qu'avec son un mètre soixante-dix il était dans la norme, mais d'une constitution moins frêle que lui, ce qui laissait deviner un corps musclé. Sa tenue quant à elle reflétait pas mal le genre de personnes qu'il pouvait être, c'est-à-dire, une grande gueule qui arborait un air rebelle avec ses épis. Tonicité, dynamisme et luminosité. Peu commun.

Il enchaîna avec son amie de joute orale qui faisait un peu prés sa taille. Celle-ci n'avait rien de bien remarquable. Ses cheveux bruns lissés et tirés en arrière, avaient étaient relevé en deux simples chignons, laissant une raie indéfinie au centre de son cuir chevelu. Ses vêtements de couleur pastel, rose pour le haut et vert pour le bas, étaient assez excentrique par leur forme, mais allaient plutôt bien ensemble et étaient un peu prêts corrects. Ce qui était étrange. Maîtrise, douceur et discrétion. Typiquement féminin

Il remonta au visage, aussi anguleux et fin que le corps de sa propriétaire, bien que nerveux et expressif, que ce soit dans ses traits, actuellement tirés, ou la paire de yeux chocolat qui luisait fortement. C'était le genre de fille qui n'attirait pas vraiment le regard car trop tendue et qui s'effaçait sans mal. Vivacité, méfiance et silence. Âme de fauve

Deux personnes extrêmement différentes à vraie dire au niveau du comportement et pourtant quelques peu semblables. Sûrement une question de normes et de valeurs. Donc, une grande gueule énervante et une panthère raffinée ayant pour point commun le même rapport au monde: celui de cache-cache, tu ne m'auras pas. Galère…

- Mais puisque je te dis que la porte ne veut paaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. »

Il regarda, avec un sourcil levé pour noter sa perplexité, la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et le blond qui s'affala, sans classe, hors du compartiment qui aurait dû être verrouillé. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir des ennuis avec le personnel eux. Enfin, les patrouilles de gardes. Il passa une main sur sa nuque en grimaçant.

Pour conclure, tout ce beau monde, qui continuait de se crier dessus dans le compartiment, devait avoir son âge. Physiquement du moins, parce que mentalement, à moins d'être inconscient, on se taisait et on attendait patiemment dans ce genre de situation. Et en paniquant sourdement pour les femmes. Il était cependant quelque peu surpris par leur agissement, qui n'avait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper sans le traiter comme une certitude, rien de décalé avec leur comportement. Mais la situation…

Une envie de ramener ses mains devant lui et de les coller ensemble pour réfléchir le démangea cruellement, mais il la repoussa. À la place, il étouffa un léger bâillement et soupira une nouvelle fois en se cirant l'oreille. Encore une fois ignare de sa présence, ses deux compagnons continuaient de dialoguer à coup de tirades et de remarques acides qui fusaient sur le théâtre de la porte baillant sur ses gonds.

- Et en plus elle était même pas fermée, mais quel crétin t'es ! » S'époumonait la brune.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, notant ainsi un certain agacement. La vanité féminine était vraiment la pire de toute les caractéristiques des femmes. Enfin bon, des suite de cette diatribe, pas plus acerbe que les précédentes, mais plus vexante, le niveau de décibels ne cessa pas de grimper.

- Elle était fermée y'a à peine deux minutes ! » Rétorqua le blond.

- Ouais c'est ça. T'as juste pas réussi à l'ouvrir, ça te tuerai de l'admettre ! » répliqua la première, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux fixés dans ceux bleu de son interlocuteur.

Le blond resta un moment silencieux, comme déstabilisé, puis lâcha un juron sonore et repartit de suite.

Il distingua entre les corps des deux surexcités de service un garde plié en deux, comme au prise d'un fou rire incompréhensif. Mais trés vite, ce dernier reprit de son professionalisme en portant rapidement la main à son arme et s'approcha silencieuse d'eux. Bon, ils avaient fait rire le patrouilleur, mais maintenant, ça allait être bon pour leurs poires.

Il détourna le regard et, quand il se concentra de nouveau sur la sortie, le garde était un peu plus proche, mais en recul, en train de parler dans un Talkie-walkie. Malheureusement, il était bien trop loin pour entendre se qu'il disait et de toute façon, même s'il avait était plus proche, ses deux camarades de cabine accaparaient déjà à eux seul toute l'attention de ses deux oreilles souffrantes. Cela ne l'empêchait néanmoins pas d'imaginer la discussion qui se tenait et qui consistait à dire au supérieur que le wagon x était pourvu de troubles fêtes passablement agités. En gros, ils n'allaient pas tarder à être dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou.

- Galère » souffla-t-il en abandonnant avant même de penser à les faire se taire.

Les personnes qu'avaient dû mander l'adulte ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition et il s'étonna un peu de la différence entre les uniformes. Avant d'être choqué par l'apparence du chef, dont les ordres fusaient sans aucune hésitation. Une femme. Le chef était une femme. A grosse poitrine certes. Au visage angélique certes. Mais une femme. Une femme au regard sadique et à l'expression perverse qui souriait de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur faire subir.

Lorsque le regard noisette de celle-ci attrapa le sien, un long frisson d'anticipation le parcourut. Quand elle lui adressa un autre sourire, plus inquiétant que le précédent il ne put s'empêcher de paraître blasé. Puis l'adulte se détourna, faisant sauter sa couette panache, pour s'adresser à un de ses subordonnés qui recula. L'instant d'après elle le fixait de nouveau, un air réjoui sur son visage clair. Le même que celui qu'aurait un chat en voyant une souris.

Il soutint son regard d'un air ennuyé et, au bout d'une moment, détourna son attention de la garde pour se poser sur le duo qui échangeait joyeusement. Visiblement, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas encore conscience de la présence, pourtant peut discrète, des gardes à moins de deux pas d'eux. Quoique la brune semblait les avoir détectés puisqu'elle avait baissé d'un ton et que, tout en jetant des regards un peu inquiet dehors, tenter de calmer le jeu. Il ferma les yeux.

L'instant d'après il se retrouvait à terre, quelque peu confus, à retenir un gémissement de douleur. Les gardes avaient investis le compartiment pendant le laps de temps durant lequel il avait rabattu ses paupières et les avaient plaqués à terre sans somation. Le sien pour sa part l'avait arraché de la banquette, jeté à terre, et le maintenait allongé en lui tordant le bras. Il s'était d'ailleurs aussi assis sur son dos.

Une série de grognements et de jurons lui apprit que les deux autres ne se laissaient pas faire aussi docilement, chacun semblant lutter avec force contre les assaillants. Néanmoins après plusieurs coups, assenaient de manière plus ou moins brutale, ceux-ci semblèrent cesser de se plaindre bien qu'ils continuaient de lancer des « politesses d'usages » à l'encontre des gardes et d'eux-mêmes. Galère comme situation.

Il se tortilla légèrement, s'arracha une vague de douleur, et lâcha un grognement quand son tortionnaire amena son bras à un angle pas vraiment commun avant de lui replaquer, avec force, la tête par terre. En se contorsionnant un peu, il parvint à modifier la zone d'appui, écrasant sans pitié sa joue gauche pour pouvoir respirer.

Son regard quelque peu flou, agrippa une veste de couleur belge, faite de cuir d'après ce qu'il en sentait, puis une masse violette de cheveux. Avec, au passage, une superbe vue sur le haut résille et ce qu'il ne cachait pas. Pendant un instant il geignit mentalement, se plaignant de sa situation avant qu'il ne cesse en se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise. Enfin il protesta.

- J'ai rien fait moi. » soupira-t-il.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Il n'avait pas pris part à l'engueulade, se tenant en retrait tel un arbitre, bien qu'il avait était un des éléments déclencheurs. À moins que ce fût ça le problème. Qu'il n'ait rien fait pour les arrêter. Et de toute façon allez arrêter une femme quand elle se croyait en position de force.

- Dite vous pourriez pas vous déplacer ? Vous m'étouffez là. » ajouta-t-il.

Sa vision, qui commençait à lui faire sacrément défaut sans vraie raison, ne lui permit pas de voir l'expression de la garde, mais son corps lui, lui permit de prendre conscience qu'elle venait de lui tordre un peu plus le bras. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Il serra consciencieusement les dents, s'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son d'inconfort.

- Anko ! » hurla quelqu'un « On n'a pas de temps à perdre à jouer. »

Bien dit songea-t-il en remerciant mentalement l'homme qui venait de parler. Autant pour le fait de ne pas reconnaître une quelconque supériorité à la femme au-dessus de lui, que pour le fait que la prise sur ses membres se relâcha. Néanmoins la dite Anko semblait décidé à restée là où elle était, et ça, ça craignait grave pour son matricule. Bon, ce n'était pas que ça le gênait tant que ça d'être écrasé par une femme aussi plantureuse, mais ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. C'était inconfortable même grimaça-t-il.

- Allez me chercher des cordes et des baillons » ordonna celle-ci d'une voix forte. « on va calmer leur ardeur je dis. »

Il frémit, pas vraiment sûr du sens dans lequel il devait prendre la phrase. Surtout dans cette situation et avec ça. Insensible à son état, ou extrêmement sensible, la garde se passa une langue sur les lèvres, le captivant un instant. Les gardes s'exécutèrent, et il sut que deux d'entre eux s'éloignaient au bruit de leur pas sur le sol. Deux gardes en moins, et encore six dans la cabine en retirant celle dite Anko. Galère.

Il gigota légèrement, rendu inconfortable par sa position et la femme sur son dos, et fut soulagé lorsque celle-ci le fit s'asseoir. Elle maintint néanmoins ses bras dans le dos, les tordant un peu plus en venant murmurer à son oreille qu'il était un méchant garçon. Ce à quoi il répliqua le plus sérieusement du monde que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans ce genre de situation.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'air étonné de sa tortionnaire, puis son sourire sarcastique avant qu'elle ne lui torde un peu plus le bras. Cela eut pour effet de refaire tomber une partie de sa tension et de lui faire échapper un léger grognement. Parfait pour lui.

Il se tortilla pour se mettre à l'aise et manqua de se déboîter une épaule dans la manœuvre. Surtout lorsque Anko s'amusa à augmenter la pression sur ses avants bras, tirant un peu plus sur ses membres. Son regard fit un tour d'horizon notant la position du duo qui semblait avoir subi la même chose que lui, mais à un degré un peu plus sportif.

Il regarda sans y croire le blond qui luttait et jurait contre les deux gardes qui le maintenaient avant que ce dernier ne soit réduit à l'immobilité par un coup de poing bien placé. À l'instant même ou le coup atteignit sa cible, son bras émit une plainte et il se crispa en réaction. Puis celui-ci fourmilla et il comprit que sa propre garde s'était raidie, affirmant sa prise dessus.

- Lâchez-moi bordel ! » s'écria peu de temps après le blond en se remettant à se débattre.

En réponse, l'adolescent se reçut une claque suffisamment violente pour lui couper le souffle et l'envoyer à terre, où il resta, comme en état de choc.

- C'est bon ? T'a fini de te plaindre le gosse ? » grogna l'adulte qui l'avait baffé en le relevant.

Il n'était pas en reste lui non plus, avec ses bras qui criaient au secours tant la pression qu'ils subissaient été au-dessus de lui. Pour sa part, la brune se tenait tranquille, l'air hagarde et la respiration assez rapide. Le garde qui la tenait s'était quelque peu écarté et au vu de son expression, il semblait assez secoué, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de faire son boulot.

- Hiro ! » siffla sa garde « il me semble que nos supérieurs nous ont dit de faire le moins de dégât »

L'homme qui maintenait le blond assis de force en lui tordant les bras, cessa de fusiller son prisonnier et fixa Anko de ses yeux noirs.

- Tu prend leur défense ? » questionna-t-il.

- Bien sur que non » répondit trop vite sa tortionnaire en agitant une main devant elle. « Je ne faisais que te rappeler les remarques de nos supérieurs. »

Comme Hiro les fixait d'un air où se disputait l'abrutissement et la méfiance il comprit qu'il n'avait pas était dupé. Anko sembla elle aussi le comprendre et ce fut presque en anticipant, bien qu'il baillait, qu'il s'écrasa sur lui-même, évitant la violence du coup que sa garde avait voulu lui mettre.

Les gardes se mirent à discuter entre eux, parlant de tout et de rien. La tête dodelinant dans un mouvement balancier, il écoutait distraitement les propos dits, laissant son incroyable mémoire prendre en note toutes les informations relatives au train, aux prisonniers, au camp, que celle-ci soient intéressantes ou même futiles. Les grandes gueules quant à elles, se taisaient, l'une dans un état de panique folle, l'autre encore trop sonnée pour faire quoi que ce soit de constructif. Il prit son mal en patience.

Un bout d'étoffe bleue apparut au bout du couloir, puis une jambe et un corps. Les gardes réapparurent et furent accueillis par une volée de sarcasme et de menace de la part d'Anko, insatisfaite de leur retard. En les voyant ployer l'échine devant la femme il grimaça, vachement réprobateur.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce vous attendez ? » Gueula la chef de la troupe. « Mais attachez-les-moi bordel ! Pourquoi vous croyez que je vous ais demandé d'aller me chercher ça ? »

L'un des garde répondit en tremblotant un oui, et dut accuser un regard noir puisqu'il blanchit aussitôt. Les hommes se répartirent rapidement la tâche, chacun d'entre eux un rouleau de corde dans la main et il se laissa faire lorsqu'un roux l'attacha. Devant sa docilité, l'adulte ne chercha pas à serrer les cordes, et décolla aider son collègue qui ne parvenait pas à attacher le blond. Il fut aussi épargné du bâillon.

La brune quand à elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le garde à sa charge tenta de l'attacher et il la regarda essayer de se soustraire en paniquant. Elle fut néanmoins vite maîtrisée et enchaînée. Puis bâillonnée. Dans le cas du blond, les adultes eurent plus de mal étant donné qu'ils devaient le maintenir, mais parvinrent à lui lier les bras dans le dos. Tout en supportant ses attaques verbales. Il étouffa un bâillement.

Ce geste lui attira un regard noir d'Anko, dont la raison lui échappait totalement, et celle-ci se passa une langue suggestive sur ses lèvres en lui chantonnant que ce n'était pas l'heure de dormir. Ce à quoi il répondit par un haussement de sourcils très expressif.

- Rapport ! » ordonna-t-elle ensuite en reprenant un air neutre et professionnel.

Les gardes sursautèrent et l'un d'entre eux eut l'idée de faire remarquer, en tremblotant pathétiquement, que c'était plutôt à ses supérieurs qu'il devrait être transmis.

- Rapport. » répéta d'une voix froide Anko.

Cette fois-ci les gardes s'exécutèrent, détaillant l'intervention avec une précision qui aurait put lui paraître superflue s'il n'avait pas saisit une anormalité dans le discours. En outre, il nota qu'ils exagéraient certains points, mais ne dit rien, testant la solidité de ses liens dont le mou le blasait. Celui qui avait engagé les gardes ne devait pas être très frais.

- …et les faiseurs de trouble du wagon 3 on était mis hors d'état de nuire. » conclut celui qui devait être Hiro. « Sans violence. »

Il ne releva pas l'accentuation sur la dernière phrase, préférant l'ignorer. Il avait suivit toute la discussion, sans paraître intéressé, et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Tant de négligence était surprenant.

- Bien. » remercia Anko. « Hideki ? »

- Oui ? » répondit l'interpellé en se raidissant.

- On va commencer par là. Trouves-moi le chef de direction et dit lui qu'on va commencer la distribution. Et rapportes-les-moi. »

Il se retint de justesse d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur, et bougea légèrement ses bras avant de se mettre à l'aise. Il remarqua au passage qu'Anko le fixait à la dérobé, et ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle avait dut remarquer son geste. L'instant d'après elle lui tombait dessus, le plaquait au sol, et revenait s'asseoir sur son dos. Il geignit.

- Dites. » S'enquit-il. « Cela vous dérangerez de cesser de me prendre pour un banc ? »

- Merci de t'y proposer » lui retourna la femme, une moue presque innocente au visage.

Il laissa retomber sa tête, profondément dépité par la réponse. Une femme. Une putain de femme. Le galère qu'il lâcha sembla amuser la femme au-dessus de lui. Comme il avait la flemme de chercher une réplique adapté, surtout si c'était pour être repris derrière, il soupira et ferma les yeux.

- oh oh oh ! » S'exclama Anko en lui redressant brutalement la tête grâce à ses cheveux. « On ne dort pas. »

Aucune grimace ne vint troubler la sérénité tranquille de son visage et le silence s'étendit. Puis un frottement de tissu le rompit, lui faisant lever la tête. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir de quoi il en retournait, quelque chose claqua non loin de son cou, et une sorte de collier assez lourd se resserra autour. Il se raidit brutalement quand la sangle vint mordre sa peau et, une série de claquements plus tard, Anko le relâchait et le redressait en tirant sur ses bras.

La garde l'abandonna lorsqu'il fut assis et se dirigea vers le blond en récupérant un des colliers rouges que tenaient son collègue. Quand tout le compartiment en fut équipés, c'est-à-dire un quart d'heure plus tard à cause du surexcité, les adultes se retirèrent, non sans les saluer avec une pointe de moquerie.

Il attendit de ne plus rien entendre d'autre que la mécanique du train avant de commencer à libérer ses poignets. En l'espace de quelques mouvements brefs de bras, les cordes tombèrent, et il récupéra ses deux mains un peu endolories qu'il massa prestement.

- Galère. Pourraient y aller molo. » commenta-t-il.

Un regard azur pivota dans sa direction à ses mots et se posa sur lui tandis qu'il se massait la nuque. Il ignora l'admiration qui y luisait en se redressant et soupira. Il y avait néanmoins un avantage à ce qu'ils soient attachés et bâillonnés: il avait la paix. Pour un certain temps, certes, mais il avait la paix, et il partit retourner s'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes.

Sa main effleura volontairement la bande de cuir qui enserrait son cou, cherchant à l'étudier et le fit se raidir. Une légère vibration, plus proche du vrombissement, s'était propagée dans le tissu, comme un avertissement. En tâtonnant précautionneusement il détecta la présence d'un boîtier, relativement petit, et comprit de quoi il en retournait sans avoir à se poser de questions. Un système électrique si non explosif. Ce qui devait dire qu'ils ne se trouvait plus loin du point d'arrivée.

Il resta un instant immobile en songeant à ce que cela voulait dire. Au bout de quelques minutes d'égarement il lâcha un soupir et s'allongea. Il y resta, environ, une trentaine de secondes avant que des regards appuyés sur sa personne ne le forcent à pivoter la tête pour fixer ses compagnons.

- Et j'y gagne quoi ? » demanda-t-il honnêtement en sachant ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Enfin si, mais elles ressemblaient à un baragouinage d'onomatopées difficilement audibles. Il soupira, mais consentit à se lever pour s'approcher de la brune qu'il débarrassa rapidement de son bâillon.

- Oui ? Tu peux répéter ? »

- Ne retire pas le collier. Ne le retire surtout pas ! »

Il soupira et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, ignorant le mouvement de recul et la lueur de panique que son mouvement engendra. D'un signe de la main il lui intima de ne rien dire tandis que le blond levait les yeux au ciel dans une mimique désespérée. L'adolescent pouvait bien s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça » souffla-t-il. « autre chose ? »

Il accusa un regard noir et haussa les épaules. Puis il fit mine de se lever, captant aussitôt l'attention de la brune.

- Attends ! »

Il lui jeta un regard blasé.

- Détache-moi. »

Comme il ne faisait rien, elle le fixa longuement et ajouta un timide « s'il te plait ». Cette supplication le laissa de marbre, et elle plongea son regard noisette dans l'ébène des siens. Il finit par craquer par manque de volonté.

- Je suppose que de toute façon si je ne le fais pas, tu vas hurler comme un putois a mort, et j'aimerais dormir. Quoique je doute que je puisse encore le faire. »

La brune sembla confirmer par un sourire désolé et il leva les yeux au ciel. En à peine quelque mouvements, il la détacha et elle s'écarta rapidement de lui en massant ses poignets. Ceci fait, elle partit s'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes, lui laissant un désagréable arrière-goût. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit merci, songea-t-il. Comme toutes les femmes quoi.

Il jeta un regard neutre au blond qui, par il ne savait quel miracle, était parvenu à se mettre debout. Celui-ci le fixait de son regard bleu, quelque peu vaseux, attendant qu'il fasse un pas vers lui, et il s'en détourna en massant sa nuque. Lorsqu'il s'affala sur la banquette, l'adolescent sembla pester, mais il n'en était pas sûr puisqu'il étouffait sous la poussière.

Lorsque le nuage se fut décomposé il se retrouva en face de la brune qui le fixait étrangement. Il lui retourna un regard blasé puis cala sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux, prêt à céder au sommeil. C'était compté sans le blond qui, même attaché et bâillonné, s'avérait toujours aussi bruyant pour ses sens engourdis.

Il rouvrit les yeux, croisa ceux de la femme en face de lui et soupira une nouvelle fois. La brillance du regard noisette ne lui plaisait pas.

- Et galère » le coupa-t-elle, ce qui fut loin de l'étonné. « Tu sais dire que ça ? »

- Non. »

Il y eu un moment de silence, ponctué de bruits étouffés qu'ils ignorèrent d'un commun accord. Néanmoins ils ne purent s'empêcher de tourner la tête quand ils entendirent un bruit de chute et il soupira une nouvelle fois alors que la brune levait les yeux au ciel. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'ils bougèrent.

- Je peux te poser une question ? » lui demanda finalement celle-ci.

- Vôtre curiosité déplacée va nous mener à notre perte. » se lamenta-t-il.

Son interlocutrice se crispa mais répondit néanmoins que cette curiosité leur était utile puisqu'elle leur servait. À eux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant autant de style. C'Est-ce qui s'appelait être mouché. Dommage que son interlocuteur soit une femme.

- Je ne te vois pas en criminel. D'ailleurs j'ai dû mal à croire que la moitié des personnes ici le sont. » reprit la brune « Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? »

- Ah, ça. »

Il se cala dans son dossier et maugréa qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer, et que c'était galère.

- Et puis tu vas me faire chiez avec ça ? Tss… Très bien. Ma fam… j'ai était accusé d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis voila »

Il avait abrégé, mais cela sembla, à son grand soulagement, suffire à la brune.

- Je suppose que la raison de ma présence ici, ne t'intéresse pas. »

- Tu supposes bien. » Renvoya-t-il tranquillement en s'allongeant sur sa banquette. « Mais j'ai m'a petite idée, et elle me suffit. »

Il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, mais aucune question ne pointa son nez, et il ne s'en plaignit pas. Visiblement, son interlocutrice était moins curieuse que la majorité des femmes. Un bien pour un mal comme dirait son père.

Un de ses bras se dégagea et il tritura son collier de cuir. Il finit par se redresser pour s'asseoir en tailleur et ses mains se joignirent inconsciemment dans un rond. Ses avant-bras vinrent glisser sur ses cuisses, lui permettant de prendre appui et de se pencher en avant. Sa tête bourdonnait, subissant l'afflux d'informations et les traitements qui leur faisait subir. Toutes donnés, sans aucune exception furent traitées.

Après cinq minutes de réflexion, il reprit une posture normale en notant au passage l'expression mi-figue mi-raisin de la brune. Ce ne fut que un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé une activé cérébrale normale, qu'il se rallongea, les yeux fixé sur le plafond, occupé à faire face à un dilemme. Aucuns choix n'étaient meilleurs qu'un autres, et aucuns ne lui étaient plus favorable qu'un autres. Galère.

Il ferma les yeux, émit un soupir de lassitude et les rouvrit. De par ses déductions, de par ses observations, de par son raisonnement, il voulait accorder sa confiance au blond. Mais son instinct, qu'il ne parvenait pas à taire, le lui interdisait, inquiété par le phénomène paranormal que ce dernier était. Au final, il se redressa en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Sa réflexion valait qu'il lui rende tout du moins sa liberté.

Il chercha le blond du regard et le repéra appuyé contre la porte, le teint vachement pâle et le regard vide. Il n'était pas d'ailleurs le seul à le fixer puisque la brune en face de lui faisait de même. Et ce, les mains serrées sur le pantalon vert l'attestaient, depuis un certain moment. Un soupir lui échappa, accompagné de son mot favori et il se leva en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers le blond et le débâillonna nonchalamment.

- Je te libère » déclara-t-il sous le regard surpris. « Mais j'ai une condition, et elle n'est pas modifiable. Tu t'assois et tu ne bouges plus, compris ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, signant son accord et pivota pour lui offrir ses poignets rougis. Devant l'état du nœud il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment intelligent. Il tenta néanmoins de défaire les liens et, bien qu'il eut envie d'abandonner, persévéra dans sa tâche, une promesse étant une promesse. De plus, la briser viendrait à porter atteinte à sa fierté et cela, il le refusait.

Un morceau de métal, d'apparence coupante, apparut dans son champ de vision. En remontant le long du bras qui le tenait, il se retrouva devant deux pupilles noisettes, moqueuses.

- Vu la façon dont il a serré le nœud, » entendit-il, « je crois que t'en aura besoin. »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, vachement embêté de dépendre d'une fille. Celle-ci grimaça en ayant visiblement comprit ce qui le gênait.

- T'es vraiment pas possible » Lâcha-t-elle avec un air mi-dépité mi-mécontent. « Je ne fais que rembourser ma dette. Ni plus, ni moins »

Il lui renvoya un regard blasé. Devant sa détermination, il ne pût que lâcher un nouveau galère dépité et récupérer l'outil.

Cette fois, il jetait l'éponge.

* * *

Et voila. Je rappelle que si jamais vous avez des questions ou un commentaire à faire vous pouvez toujours vous exprimer avec le petit... encadré ? Machin de poste ? ci dessous, Ok ? Sinon le prochain chapitre viendra courant...euh... Novembre ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous et à toute, qui que vous soyez. Voici en avant première (ou pas) le chapitre 4 de **Adieu le camp Sanga.** Puis-je encore espéré que le concept vous plaise ? Je verrais bien, mais sachez que j'essayerais d'amener cette histoire à son terme. Vous remarquerez aussi que faute d'idée de titre pour ce chapitre, il n'en dispose pas. Donc si jamais vous avais une proposition, ou que vous en avez pas, vous pouvez toujours me faire signe. Au plaisir de se revoir à la fin de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Titre:** Adieu le camp Sanga

**Résumé:** Début octobre en cette année 3960 de l'Anguna. De nouveaux prisonniers, de simple vagabond aux tueurs en série, débarquent sur les quais de la haute prison gouvernementale, Sanga, au vue de grossir les rangs déjà plein de ce camps de détention. Parmi eux se trouve trois jeune à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau et qui par les aléa du destin vont se retrouver à faire route ensemble: Naruto, un jeune orphelin de naissance, Tenten, talentueuse voleuse au comportement de garçon, et Shikamaru Nara, un génie du type feignant, aube d'un nouvelle ère

**Disclaimers**: les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire à moi

**Avertissement:** Si vous n'aimez pas l'idée de deux personne du même genre qui s'aiment, vous pouvez passer vôtre route. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Pairing:** varié et variable.

**Note 1:** pour des raison de pratique l'histoire sera sous le personnage de Naruto Uzumaki seulement, même si elle prend aussi pour personnage important Tenten et Shikamaru

**Note 2:** Je n'assure pas le non OCC des personnage principaux en point de vue interne. Allez-y vous d'essayer de vous mettre dans la peau d'un personnage sans être sur que vôtre vision de celui-ci soit valable.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Le ciel s'était assombri, passant d'un bleu clair intense à une couleur plus proche du noir. Tout comme il s'était couvert de nuages gris qui ne cessaient de s'amasser et qui grignotaient, petit à petit, les zones par où l'on pouvait encore le voir. Un véritable piège à lumière jaune que la brume, qui s'était lentement levée, renforçait en aidant à la répartition des rayons lumineux. L'humidité était plus que présente dans l'air et il faisait froid, comme semblait l'attester la buée sur la fenêtre glaciale.

Sa tête glissa contre la vitre, et il frémit à peine au contact glacé du verre. Au contraire, il soupira devant cette froideur qui apaisa quelque peu sa nausée et y resta. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ça ne suffise plus et qu'il lâche un gémissement en la relevant. Il détestait le roulis des modes de transport. Il les détestait mais à un point inimaginable et son obligation a rester immobile et muet ne l'aidait pas à supporter le déplacement.

Il geignit alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur venait empirer son état maladif et lâcha une expiration brûlante. Sa tête lui tourna et il crut qu'il allait rendre son estomac quand un hoquet le parcourut. Il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'une bête quinte de toux et il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à l'air étouffant. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait que ça s'arrête tout de suite.

Il vit au travers de son regard embrouillé l'attention inespérée de sa voisine et lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Il avait juste le mal de transport, rien d'autre. Son corps se souleva et il sentit remonter quelque chose de son ventre. Dans un sublime effort de volonté il réussit à repousser l'envie de vomir et inspira un grand coup. Combien de temps avait-il encore à supporter cela ? Combien ?

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et d'une main maladroite il essaya de dégager le haut de sa poitrine. Puis la vague de chaleur diminua et il réussit à respirer plus librement tandis que sa tête cessait de le faire trop souffrir. Il se redressa et reprit une position plus normale en collant sa tête contre la vitre dont la froidure lui faisait du bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine montée de chaud.

Il jeta un vague regard au compartiment, cherchant un instant de quoi faire passer sa nausée, et grimaça un peu. Plus ou moins insensible à son état maladif, les deux autres jeunes avec qui il partageait le compartiment s'occupaient tant bien que mal. La première en lisant son livre, l'autre en somnolant. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si l'intervention des gardes plus tôt n'avait pas existé.

Cette idée fit monter une vague d'injustice en lui. Les gardes avaient investi le compartiment sans prévenir, les avaient plaqué à terre sans aucun avertissement et l'avait frappé quand il avait voulu protester. Ensuite celle qui devait être la chef, une certain Anko, avait décrété qu'ils allaient « calmer leur ardeur » et les avait fait attacher. Pour ensuite leur passer une sorte de collier pour chien extrêmement bizarre qu'il avait préféré ne pas toucher. Non, vraiment, comment pouvaient-ils faire comme si de rien n'était ? Et le pire c'était le regard de la garde, ce regard flambant de perversité. Il frissonna

Ses poignets le tirèrent du cauchemar qu'était la garde et se remirent à lui faire mal. En se débattant pour essayer de se libérer, il avait tellement resserré ses liens que les cordes de chanvre avaient mordu la peau de ses poignets, y laissant des croûtes extrêmement moches à regarder. Heureusement pour lui, le brun à tronche d'ananas, après avoir libéré la brune et l'avoir laissé poireauter, attaché, pendant près d'une heure, durant laquelle il avait fait du yoga, l'avait à son tour libéré en grognant qu'il était un abruti. Mais putain, pour qui il se prenait se mec ?

En attendant, c'était bien grâce à ce dernier qu'il n'était plus attaché. Et c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas bouger d'un pet et à se taire. De quoi s'en mordre les doigts. Le pire c'était qu'a l'heure actuelle, il était en train de piquer un somme mine de rien. L'enflure quoi. Mais il savait que ces derniers propos était exagérés et qu'il n'y pensait pas sérieusement.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahit, et il gigota légèrement en pressentant que cette fois elle ne passerait pas. D'une main tremblante, il repoussa les mèches blondes collées à son front, puis effleura sa gorge. Le collier vibra à son toucher, et il l'attrapa pour tirer dessus, cherchant à dégager son cou. Il ne cessa que lorsqu'un arc électrique l'y força et remonta sa main à sa bouche. Il allait rendre son estomac là.

Son corps se contracta, prêt à expulser de son organisme ce qui lui pesait dessus, mais ne le fit pas. Il se redressa, transpirant de sueur et se laissa aller mollement dans la banquette. Mal de tête. Mal de cœur. Mal au corps. La totale quoi et à ce constat un nouveau gémissement douloureux lui échappa. Putain de train et putain de déportation.

Son regard capta l'étrange phénomène lumineux qui se déployait dehors et fut absorbé par. Il en arriva un instant à oublier son état déplorable et devant le ballet lumineux se perdit en raisonnement sans queue ni sens. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée un peu moins stupide qu'une autre effleure son esprit obnubilé par sa nausée. Et si il utilisait son don pour faire passer son malaise ?

Fier de sa trouvaille, il se jeta sur cette ressource inespérée qu'il possédait et s'efforça de la modeler pour qu'elle réponde à sa demande. Il sentit son don se déployer en lui de manière agréable, apaisant presque aussitôt son corps avant de bloquer. Ses membres refusèrent de bouger lorsqu'il les sollicita et ce ne fut qu'après un certain temps de fourmillement qu'il put bouger. C'était quoi ça ?

Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu être la cause de son soudain blocage, et tomba sur la brune qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Son attention glissa sur le livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux puis remonta avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire gêné qui devint une grimace. Il avait de nouveau la nausée et dans un geste inconscient, chercha à se dégager. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Tu va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il faillit lui répliquer acerbement « non, ça ne se voit pas ? », mais se retint. Faire preuve d'agressivité envers d'autre était la pire chose.

- Non, mais ça pourrait aller mieux. » Essaya-t-il de rire.

Vu l'air quelque peu surpris de son interlocutrice il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis un malentendu.

- Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas sentis passer ? »

Il se figea un instant, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Ou du moins, refusait de voir où elle voulait en venir. Elle n'avait quand même pas senti les émanations de son don ? Ou alors elle disposait elle aussi de son don ? Le cœur battant il demanda des éclaircissements.

- Tu viens de prendre le jus crétin. » Siffla-t-elle en réponse. « tu va pas me faire croire que t'a rien senti ? »

- Ah bon ? » répondit-il quelque peu déçu.

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose peut être ? »

Sincèrement ? Songea-t-il. Oui, je m'attendais à autre chose. Il réfuta néanmoins de la tête en prenant son masque le plus joyeux. La brune soupira en répétant qu'il était un idiot.

- N'importe quoi ! » se défendit-il prestement « Je suis pas idiot ! »

- Alors t'es quoi ? »

Le ton moqueur et le regard joueur de la brune l'hérissèrent et il répliqua fermement. Elle lui retourna sa réponse d'un subtil jeu de mots et il gonfla les joues. Un galère les interrompit et en pivotant légèrement le regard, il vit que le brun semblait c'être réveillé et qu'il n'appréciait visiblement pas leur petite discussion. Il lui tira la langue.

- Gamin. » ria la brune.

- m'en fiche » rétorqua-t-il tandis que le brun soupirait.

Celle-ci soupira à son tour et lui adressa un sourire qu'il qualifia de sincère et il y répondit sans se forcer. Petit à petit l'ambiance se réchauffa, portée par des sujets de conversations tous plus variés les uns que les autres et portant majoritairement sur ses frasques et celle des autres enfants de son village.

- Et là ! » enchaîna-t-il avait un immense sourire, « le vieux il s'est mis à hurler en disant qu'on avait foutu sa tenue en l'air et qu'il allait nous traîner en justice ! »

La brune retint un sourire et le brun lâcha un nouveau galère tandis qu'il continuait de sortir des idioties. Vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait, mais l'ambiance du compartiment s'était relativement bien réchauffé, et un sentiment de quiétude temporaire c'était établis entre eux. De quoi se sentir fier de lui. Et en plus, il n'avait plus la nausée du tout.

La brune éclata de rire lorsqu'il eut fini son anecdote, et il se surprit à rêvasser sur ce son si clair et harmonieux à ses oreilles. C'était la première fois, il le lui semblait, que quelqu'un riait aussi franchement à ses frasques. La première fois, et il ferait tout pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois, songea-t-il en regardant l'air épanoui de son interlocutrice. Il ne la laisserait pas filer, cette possible première amie. Il la garderait prés de lui. Envers et contre tout.

- ça me rappelle le doyen d'un des villages que j'ai visités. » déclara d'ailleurs cette dernière lorsqu'elle se fut calmée. « N'empêche, ce devait être un sacré bonhomme ce vieux. »

- A qui le dit tu » s'exclama-t-il « pire que l'ermite qui vivait dans les parages de mon village, mais lui au moins il avait de l'humour. »

Il n'ajouta pas que c'était un humour spécifique, gardant pour lui les nombreuses excursions perverses qu'ils avaient eu tous deux, ou leurs quelques voyages généralement écourtés par les frasques du plus vieux. La brune lui adressa un sourire éclatant et il y répondit avec le même entrain. Puis il remarqua l'étonnante avancée de la journée. Plus de lueur jaune suspecte et d'ondulation faramineuse

- Il est quelle heure ? » Questionna-t-il en toute innocence.

L'instant d'après l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il avait réussi à créer laissa place à un silence lourd de conséquences. Son sourire perdit de son éclat devant l'expression renfermée de la brune, et disparut quand sa tentative de dérision finit sur un échec. Sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, un mur venait de se dresser entre eux, et encore une fois il ressentit cette impression de mise à l'écart et se maudit pour ça.

- T'as vraiment de ses questions toi » entendit-il soudain alors qu'une vague de déprime l'envahissait. « Tss, comment veux-tu qu'on sache juste en regardant le ciel ? »

Il fixa sans y croire le brun qui venait de parler et qui le regardait d'un air plus que blasé. Cette intervention lui permit de se reprendre et d'esquisser un sourire niais tout en se rendant plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était à l'aide d'une réponse extrêmement stupide. Devant ce semblant de phrase, le brun haussa un sourcil perplexe puis soupira avant de bailler allégrement en répondant.

- Maintenant » ajouta-t-il. « Si tu permet, je dors. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué par la réplique, et resta avec cet air ahuri pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il ce fut reprit, il se tourna vers la brune, cherchant une aide, mais celle-ci semblait ailleurs, bien loin d'eux. Une quinte de toux le ramena au brun qui, ayant dû s'affaler sur la banquette pour s'allonger, se trouvait maintenant au bas de celle-ci pour fuir le nuage de poussière qu'il avait soulevé. Un nuage de poussière qui n'attendit pas pour s'étendre jusqu'à eux, et titiller leur gorge.

- Galère » siffla difficilement le brun entre deux quintes de toux.

Il ricana tant que sa gorge le lui permit, puis commença à s'étouffer. Dans un geste inconscient sa voisine lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il inspira une bouffée de poussière qu'il recracha aussitôt. Dégueu la poussière.

Les quintes de toux s'espacèrent lentement, leur permettant de retrouver une respiration normale et leur accordèrent un répit avant la prochaine attaque du genre. Puis, alors que le silence semblait c'être réinstallé, un sifflement aigu retentit. Les rails crissèrent furieusement et la machine commença à ralentir. Cela généra des secousses et il évita d'être projeté au sol en se crispant. Ils entraient enfin en gare.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, plus aucune vibration et plus aucune sensation indiquant que le train bougeait encore, il sauta sur ses pieds. Ses bras se lièrent au-dessus de sa tête puis le tirèrent vers le haut, tendant ses muscles engourdis. Sous l'afflux de tension, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un râle de soupir. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de s'étirer

La brune lui jeta un regard interloqué, auquel il répondit par un sourire rassurant. Le voyage se terminait, il c'était fait deux amis et le camp Sanga les attendait. Rien de bien, mais rien de mal, non plus et ça lui convenait pour l'instant. Maintenant ils leur fallaient descendre et il comptait bien ouvrir la marche quand le signal serait donné.

La porte d'un wagon proche claqua lugubrement dans le silence du train, suivit de celui d'une autre porte. Il se relâcha, sentit un sourire poindre sur son visage et s'avança. Ce simple mouvement sembla alarmer la brune puisqu'elle se leva à son tour.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Sa main s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de la poignée, et il pivota sa tête vers l'adolescente, la jaugeant de ses yeux bleus alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question posée. Une question habituellement banale, mais qui prenait une densité telle qu'elle n'était pas légère.

- Je sors. » Répondit-il simplement et sur le ton de l'évidence. « Il est hors de question que je me fasse tabasser par les gardes parce que je ne suis pas descendu. »

Malgré la confiance qu'il avait montrée, il avait hésité à répondre, comme si les quitter reviendrait à abandonner les moments partagés. Mais maintenant, débarrassé de ce doute qu'il avait exprimé malgré lui, il savait que la moindre remarque juste le ferait se braquer. Il le sentait. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comptait leur dire adieux.

- Pour aller où ? » s'enquit l'autre d'une voix tranquille, porteuse de certitude et de sous-entendus. « de toute façon, qu'on sorte maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne changera rien au comportement des gardes. Alors autant rester ici et avoir une raison d'être molesté. »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais une vague de chaleur l'envahit et un sourire stupide étira ses lèvres. Incapable de le retenir il le laissa s'étendre et se transformer. Les propos du brun, qui derrière ses mots lui proposer de rester, le touchait sincèrement, mais cela n'empêcha pas sa main de faire jouer le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte.

- pour finir »

Le ton était moqueur

- c'est inutile puisque cette porte est fermée. »

Toute chaleur dégagea de lui, balayée par une vague de colère, et il s'acharna, en gueulant sur la malheureuse poignée, histoire de se calmer les nerfs face à sa naïveté. Chacune de ses tentatives se soldait par des échecs, et il fut obligé de reconnaître que le brun avait raison. Qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là, même si c'était démentiel, impossible et tout simplement inimaginable qu'il le sache.

- Bordel ! » jura-t-il avant de se mettre à taper sur le battant de fer comme s'il allait réussie à le faire ployer, « mais ouvres-toi saloperie de porte ! »

Il voulait partir là. Il voulait partir et fuir, loin, très loin de ses deux bruns qui lui avaient tenu compagnie et qui maintenant l'effrayaient. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû. Peut être le surplus de tendresse, les mains qu'ils lui tendaient, mais il prenait peur. Il avait peur. Immensément peur. Et il cogna durant un moment la paroi, celle qui l'empêchait de rejoindre la foule d'anonymes qui s'agitait dans le train.

Il y eut soudainement un déclin, et il suspendit ses gestes, le poing encore levé et fermé. Puis, saisissant que le loquet avait dû être retiré, il laissa retomber son bras, inspira, tendit sa main vers la poignée qu'il entoura de ses doigts et…

- Bon on a comprit là ! » hurla la brune en l'attrapant et en le tirant en arrière par le col de son haut alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire jouer le mécanisme. « Maintenant tu t'assoies et t'attends ! »

Il fut violemment projeté contre la banquette, soulevant un nuage de poussière qu'ils ignorèrent et émit un grognement vexé. Sa vis-à-vis lui répondit par un regard chocolat furieux et…Triste ? Alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Il arrêta de lutter lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre le dossier de son siège, quelque peu tremblante et mal assurée.

- ça suffit. » Murmura-t-elle. « arrête là »

- roh ça va » Râla-t-il de manière impulsive, appréciant peu la manière dont elle le traitait « j'la laisse ta porte merde ! »

- Mais t'es vraiment pas possible comme mec ! » Répliqua-t-elle

Il la fusilla du regard et elle fit de même, avec une assurance désarmante. Inconsciemment, ils repartirent pour une engueulade assez virulente et le déclic libérateur disparut lentement de son esprit, occupé à trouver des répliques à rendre. Celle-ci s'acheva sur une bouderie commune et, copiant son interlocutrice qui croisait les bras, il lui tourna obstinément le dos. Pour sa part le brun, qui n'avait qu'arbitré la discussion, soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

Il ferma les yeux en expirant légèrement. Puis il les rouvrit et s'abîma dans la contemplation du lieu où ils avaient fini. À ce qu'il pouvait en discerner au travers de la brume, il s'agissait d'une gare assez semblable à la première, et il ne put retenir un frisson d'appréhension. Celui-ci disparut aussitôt qu'il se morigéna et il appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

Il ne s'intéressa pas tout de suite à la foule, et ce tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre, mais plutôt aux étranges fumerolles blanches qui dansaient devant la vitre et qui devaient épousseter avec perfection le train. Ces fins filaments lui en rappelaient d'autres, les siens par exemple, bien qu'ils étaient oranges. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il s'imagina stupidement qu'il s'agissait des traces des fantômes de ceux qui étaient décédés ici. Aussi quand le brouillard se fut quelque peu désépaissi, il ne put retenir le cri de frayeur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres à la vue de la foule de gens qui en surgit.

Un fremissement le parcourut des pieds jusqu'à la tête quand une main se posa sur son épaule et il pivota trop rapidement pour que son mouvement puisse être normal. Debout à coté de lui, la brune le fixait d'un air perplexe.

- Ah ah ah. » ria-t-il nerveusement « Superbe vue ? Hein ? »

- Tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle en réponse.

La question dite sur un ton entre l'inquiétude sincère et l'incompréhension dépitée, le fit se reprendre. Il se força à ne plus trembler, ce qui était loin d'être facile pour lui, et se frotta la nuque, gêné. Voyons, comment expliquer ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit ? Sans s'attirer de moquerie ?

- Ouais » répondit-il finalement en baissant la tête, penaud « j'ai juste cru voir un truc tout à l'heure, mais ça va. »

La brune resta un moment perplexe, puis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il se figea. Elle ne devait pas comprendre. Elle ne devait surtout pas comprendre. Il se jeta donc devant la vitre en disant que c'était strictement rien, extrêmement affolé. Devant sa réaction sa vis-à-vis émit un soupir en se frottant les tempes d'une main. Il se figea. Avait-elle compris ?

- J'y crois pas » commença-t-elle sans pour autant s'expliquer. « Non, vraiment j'y crois pas. T'es vraiment pas potable comme mec. »

Ce fut à son tour d'arborer une expression de perplexité et de légère colère qui s'amplifia quand le brun, qui était encore allongé sur sa banquette, lui souffla qu'il était un trouillard.

- N'importe quoi ! » Démentit-il fortement en agitant les bras sous le coup de l'émotion.

Aucun de ses deux compagnons ne chercha à argumenter, pas plus qu'ils ne commentèrent ses mouvements désordonnés, et ils restèrent silencieux. La brune se dirigea d'un pas souple jusqu'à la vitre et s'y adossa en croisant les bras, jetant un vague regard au quai. Elle avait laissé dans son sillage une légère odeur de cannelle qu'il se surprit à trouver enivrante et un peu… Comment dire ?

Son regard se perdit dans l'observation de ses traits, redessinant de manière curieuse l'ovale de son visage dans lequel brillaient deux pupilles d'une couleur chocolat. Le nez, petit et fin, n'enlevait rien à un charme naturel, tout comme sa peau, légèrement mat visiblement dénué d'imperfection. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux chocolat si peu banal.

- Y a de l'animation sur les quai » Remarqua-t-elle soudain, le faisant sursauter.

- ah, ah bon ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

L'iris de la brune se posa sur lui, brillant de moquerie et il détourna la tête en grommelant. En face de lui, le brun soupira, lâchant un nouveau galère. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parle, mais elle ne le fit pas, retournant contempler le quai. Il soupira de soulagement.

L'instant d'après, son attention revenait au visage de la brune qui cette fois-ci pivota la tête à temps pour le prendre sur le fait. Sous le regard vaguement réprobateur, il se sentit bête. Mais vachement bête, et il jeta un regard dehors, captant à temps le déplacement d'une masse violette qui venait de descendre d'un piédestal où se tenaient deux autres individus.

- On ne devrait pas sortir ? » questionna-t-il bêtement en suivant l'évolution de cette tache de couleur.

Le brun répondit par un haussement d'épaule imperceptible et la brune se contenta d'une réponse brève mais concise.

- La porte est fermée, crétin. »

- Désolé d'avoir oublié alors. » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle le fusilla du regard en se relevant un peu et il détourna la tête en gonflant les joues. En sentant que celle-ci continuait de le fixer, il se sentit mal à l'aise et se mit à gigoter. À un moment il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un mouvement de recul, ayant eu l'impression illusoire qu'elle s'était approché de lui. Ce qui lui attira un galère et un air interloqué de la part de son observatrice.

Il continua de gigoter un moment en dévisageant en biais la brune dont le regard le brûlait et faillit manquer une inspiration lorsqu'elle bougea un peu. Son cœur subit en même temps une subtile accélération et il détourna son attention pour la fixer sur la porte. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de tension. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais vraiment pas. Par pitié, qu'elle regarde ailleurs.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui permettait de faire abstraction de ce regard inquisiteur, il réfléchit, adoptant une position caricaturale de l'être pensant. C'est-à-dire, une main sous le menton, le regard plissé, et l'air horriblement sérieux en sortant volontairement une série de propositions pour débloquer la porte.

- On pourrait aussi crocheter la serrure » disait-il sans penser. « ou alors on pourrait enfoncer la porte. Sinon on peut toujours… »

- Ferme là ! » siffla la brune sur un ton menaçant.

- Hey ! » grogna-t-il agacé d'être interrompu. « je fais des propositions pour sortir d'ici moi, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante. »

- Reconnaissante ? » S'étouffa son interlocutrice. « Non mais ça c'est fort. Je te ferais remarquer que tes propositions ne tiennent pas la route. »

Il y eut quelques rires derrière la porte, des bruits de pas colérique dans le couloir, puis un silence morbide auquel il ne prêta pas vraiment attention. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, il cherchait sa future réplique.

- Vous attendez quoi ? » S'écria quelqu'un visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et ce n'était pas la brune en face de lui qui avait parlé.

Cette dernière, qui avait ouvert la bouche comme pour lui envoyer une nouvelle pique, la referma en le fixant d'un air inquiet. La voix, très féminine leur parlait visiblement, et il blanchit. Oh non, pas ça et, alors que des ordres fusaient derrière la porte il recula. Puis la porte sortit de ses gonds, provoquant une avalanche de poussière qui les étouffa.

Il éternua sous cette poussière qui tombait de nulle part, en pestant silencieusement après la garde qui venait d'exploser la porte. Celle-ci se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal dans l'ouverture, donnant des coups de pied à répétition, avant de se glisser dans leur compartiment en les appelant joyeusement.

- Allez, on sort d'ici bande de trouillard. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix chantante en se débarrassant de la poussière qui salissait sa tenue violette.

Sa tenue violette…

Il remonta jusqu'au visage et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en se trouvant face à une inconnue aux cheveux pailles attachés en quatre couettes. Ce n'était pas cette garde, Anko. Ce n'était pas elle.

- Yah ! » s'exclama-t-il sans être capable de se retenir.

Le regard vert mer de l'arrivant le glaça presque aussitôt. Tout autant que les mots qu'elle prononça. Refroidi, il laissa retomber ses bras qu'il avait levés dans son coup de joie. Ce n'était pas Anko, mais elle paraissait aussi violente qu'elle. Et moins intimidante malgré le regard dédaigneux et arrogant qu'elle lui offrait en le jaugeant d'une moue dégoûtée.

Elle cessa de le lorgner pour jeter un regard sur l'ensemble du compartiment, sûrement intéressé par l'impact qu'avait eu sa prestation. Il fit de même, curieux de voir sur qui c'était arrêté l'attention de la blonde. Une grimace tordit son visage. Encore avachi sur la banquette, le brun fixait l'intruse d'un air quelque peu blasé.

L'arrivante détourna cependant rapidement la tête et, se composant un masque de glace leur ordonna d'une voix forte et claire, totalement dénuée de sentiment, de quitter ce compartiment de suite. Bizarrement, il pressentait que le brun n'allait pas tarder à sortir une phrase qui n'allait pas plaire à la blonde.

- Galère. Z'êtes chiante quand vous vous y mettez les filles. » soupira d'une voix posée et endormie l'espèce d'ananas. « Et sans vouloir vous vexer, vous devriez laisser le défonçage de porte aux hommes. Nous somme plus qualifié pour ça donc… »

Il s'écarta au moment où la blonde s'apprêtait à le bousculer, et resta stupidement en plan. L'air visiblement en pétard, la garde attrapa le brun par le col de son tee-shirt en lui crachant au visage de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'il fit assez docilement.

- Bien, maintenant relâche moi » Enchaîna le brun alors que la blonde se taisait l'air hébété.

Puis les sourcils de celle-ci se froncèrent subtilement et la poigne sembla s'affermir. Il émit un sourd gémissement en imaginant ce que pouvait bien ressentir le brun. Son corps se raidit soudain, détectant une présence dans son dos, et il pivota rapidement pour se retrouver en face d'un garde brun de son âge qui fixait la scène avec perplexité.

Il y retourna sans se poser de questions et fut un instant dépité devant ce qui était en train de se dérouler. La tête au niveau de celle du brun, la blonde semblait lui murmurer quelque chose de pas très réjouissant et ce dernier avait l'air de s'amuser des propos dit au vu de son léger sourire narquois. L'instant d'après le brun murmurait à son tour quelque chose.

- Espèce de pervers ! » siffla celle-ci en reculant prestement, les joues rouges et l'air passablement ébahis.

Le brun émit une grimace discrète d'inconfort, si brève qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé tandis que la blonde se reprenait rapidement et l'empoignait de nouveau, le regard chargé de colère. Une colère qui devint fureur quand le brun sortit, lui sembla-t-il, une réplique de son cru.

- Alors là t'es un homme mort ! » Explosa la garde en propulsant ce dernier contre la banquette. « Attend que je te re- »

- Temari ! » gronda une voix sortit de nulle part « nous n'avons pas le… »

La phrase s'arrêta lorsqu'il donna un coup de coude en arrière, avertit de la présence d'un garde dans son dos. En comprenant qu'il venait sûrement de frapper un des hauts gradés du commando, il se hâta de reculer, laissant de la place au gaillard aux cheveux noirs qu'il venait de court-circuiter pour un moment.

- Et merde. » Lâcha-t-il quand ce dernier parvint à se relever en le fusillant.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de penser à autre chose puisqu'une ombre se glissa à coté de lui et qu'un coup de poing l'atteignit en plein plexus. Vidé d'air il se plia en deux et, alors qu'il lui semblait pouvoir se redresser, un deuxième coup, une sorte de tranchant de main, l'atteignit entre l'estomac et les poumons en remontant.

Ce fut radical: il s'effondra, le souffle littéralement coupé. Une vague de panique l'envahit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de respirer ou même d'émettre un son et il se tortilla fébrilement en cherchant à capter un filet d'air. Sa vue se brouilla, commença à lui faire défaut. Son corps cessa de lui obéir et il plongea. Puis il eut une inspiration, profonde et rapide. L'air, goulée salvatrice, emplit son organisme en le brûlant, lui laissant une désagréable impression de noyade. Il respirait de nouveau.

Il récupéra sa vision en haletant pitoyablement, le visage appuyé contre quelque chose de chaud et de ferme. Ce qui lui parut une éternité, puisque ce fut avec une lenteur extrême que les tâches noires qui englobaient sa vision disparurent, lui permettant de réaliser dans quelle position il se retrouvait.

- ….Faillit…tuer Kir ! » entendit-il alors qu'il prenait appui contre le corps robuste de la personne qui le tenait.

- ….va. ….pas une frappe… Genre qui… » répondit quelqu'un d'une voix étrangement ouatée.

Ses doigts se mirent à fourmiller désagréablement et il les crispa sur ce qu'il devina être le bras qui le retenait. Son nez capta une flagrance musquée désagréable, comme surdosée.

- C'est pas… faire ça. » Répondit un autre

Au vu des vibrations qu'il ressentait dans son dos, il comprit que ce devait être celui qui le tenait, et il se laissa aller contre. Une vague humide troubla sa vue déjà mauvaise lorsque la douleur revint habiter son corps, et il lâcha un gémissement douloureux. Sans souffle, il c'était avéré incapable d'émettre son inconfort, et ce son, à peine audible, le rassura sur ses capacités. Il n'était pas mort. Il n'était pas mort, et il soupira son soulagement. Faiblement certes, mais il murmura un bordel.

- …suffit Akira et… Sortez…. Moi… » siffla une voix aigue.

- On a pas…foutre. » Continua une autre voix. « Temari bougez… de suite. »

Sa vue se stabilisa copiée par sa perception auditive. Lorsque la blonde répondit, en tirant le brun violemment, il lui sembla que toutes ses capacités sensorielles étaient revenues à la norme.

- Ça va, ça va, » pesta la garde alors que son appui le relâchait un peu. « j'me bouge. Occupez-vous de lui et du blond ! Je prends la brune en charge. »

Il vit vaguement le brun se faire balancer au travers du compartiment à la manière d'un sac à patates. Mais ce fut avec un temps de retard qu'il comprit qu'il était en train de lui tomber dessus. Ils s'affalèrent tous deux à terre, son corps étant trop faible pour tenir le coup. Les gardes les remirent d'aplomb, allant même jusqu'à le tenir sous les aisselles pour qu'il reste debout, et il émit un sourire dépité en direction du brun qui, lui, se faisait tracter par sa couette. Puis il chercha la brune.

Celle-ci se trouvait ramassée sur l'une des banquettes, l'air perdue. Son expression changea à la vue de la blonde, notant un instant l'étonnement et la surprise. Mais lorsque celle-ci lui pressa de se lever, elle retrouva une expression neutre et obéit en pliant l'échine. Il s'hérissa, coupé dans son élan par la fatigue qui pesait encore sur son corps.

La blonde passa devant lui, une main sur l'épaule de la brune qui tenait un sac, et quitta le compartiment sans un mot, son expression indéchiffrable. L'ananas fit de même, mais en râlant après les gardes qui le traînaient. Lorsque ce fut son tour, il eut un blocage comme quand il prenait conscience d'un truc. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard. Un détail sans importance mais qui pourtant était essentiel. Une distinction. Oui, une distinction qui paradoxalement n'en était pas une.

Cette sensation d'avoir oublié un truc important le tarauda alors qu'il enchaînait, sous la contrainte de son garde, le pas aux deux autres. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la chose. C'était un machin tout bête… un machin qu'ils avaient en commun. Il y avait aussi cette impression de laisser un truc derrière. Un objet qui leur serait utile plus tard, qui leur ouvrirait une porte et il ne comprenait pas.

Ces diverses sensations le dérangeaient, et le fait de ne pas y trouver de réponse l'énervait un peu. Puis soudain il comprit et se redressa fébrilement, heurtant le menton de son garde qui, soit surprit, soit sonné, par son mouvement, n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de se libérer quand il s'écarta et prit la poudre d'escampette. Le livre. La brune avait oublié son livre.

Il entendit des ordres hurlés à tout va derrière lui, esquiva les mains malhabiles qui voulaient le retenir et passa sa route sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Des bruits de pas l'informèrent que des gardes s'étaient lancés à ses trousses et il accéléra. Très vite, il fut devant le compartiment qu'ils venaient de quitter et, sans vraiment réfléchir à l'impulsivité de son geste, se jeta dans l'ouverture qu'un garde avait dû essayer de fermer.

Les gardes à sa suite passèrent devant le compartiment, devant penser qu'il avait dû continuer sa route et il prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il se fut relativement calmé, il se glissa le long de la porte derrière laquelle il c'était caché, et fit quelques pas tremblants. Il avait peut-être semé les gardes, mais il restait qu'ils passeraient sûrement dans le coin pour vérifier. Et dans ce cas-là, il n'avait pas intérêt à s'y trouver.

Son regard vola au travers de la pièce cherchant où la brune avait bien pu abandonné son livre. Les banquettes s'avérèrent désertes à son regard, tout comme le sol, et il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé un peu. Son instinct râla et il s'acharna à fouiller. Il le repéra finalement et c'est en soupirant qu'il se jeta sur le sol pour le récupérer. Dans l'agitation passée le livre avait dû glisser et était tombé sous la banquette.

Il eut un sourire en sentant le contact en cuir de la couverture et se força pour pouvoir attirer le livre jusqu'à lui. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se redressa et repartit, prenant à peine le temps d'épousseter son pantalon. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir qu'il se demanda ce qu'il avait foutu. Son inquiétude fut presque aussitôt balayée par sa volonté. Il avait récupéré le livre. Il pouvait le descendre.

Il le serra contre lui et expira longuement. Ses jambes se mirent soudain à trembler comme elles ne le l'avaient jamais fait et il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Son souffle commençait de nouveau à lui manquer et sa tête tournait. Il était loin d'avoir récupéré en faite. Très loin. Mais il allait le faire. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux.

Oui, foi d'Uzumaki, il allait le faire.

* * *

Tout commentaire sera grandement apprécié et répondu. Si vous avez des question je serais ravie d'y répondre. En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre je vous réponds à en décembre. Et, euh... Une petite review ? ^_^


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous !

Comme j'ai pas grand chose à dire en postant ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'abrége mon blabla habituel. A moins que vous ayez envie de savoir ce que je brave pour poster cette suite ? Non ? Dommage, d'toute façon ça n'a rien d'intéressant, et au moins vais pouvoir me mettre sérieusement à mes révisions de devoir commun. Au passage, merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter (sans rancune hein)

Euh, au faite, pourrait y avoir quelques fautes d'accord parce que j'ai profondément la flemme de faire une vérification au peigne fin. Evitez donc moi le drame émotionnel, j'essayerais de corriger le texte plus tard.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Titre:** Adieu le camp Sanga

**Résumé:** Début octobre en cette année 3960 de l'Anguna. De nouveaux prisonniers, de simple vagabond aux tueurs en série, débarquent sur les quais de la haute prison gouvernementale, Sanga, au vue de grossir les rangs déjà plein de ce camps de détention. Parmi eux se trouve trois jeune à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau et qui par les aléa du destin vont se retrouver à faire route ensemble: Naruto, un jeune orphelin de naissance, Tenten, talentueuse voleuse au comportement de garçon, et Shikamaru Nara, un génie du type feignant, aube d'un nouvelle ère

**Disclaimers**: les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire à moi

**Avertissement:** Si vous n'aimez pas l'idée de deux personne du même genre qui s'aiment, vous pouvez passer vôtre route. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Pairing:** varié et variable.

**Note 1:** pour des raison de pratique l'histoire sera sous le personnage de Naruto Uzumaki seulement, même si elle prend aussi pour personnage important Tenten et Shikamaru

**Note 2:** Je n'assure pas le non OCC des personnage principaux en point de vue interne. Allez-y vous d'essayer de vous mettre dans la peau d'un personnage sans être sur que vôtre vision de celui-ci soit valable.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Elle se tenait en retrait quand une garde, une certaine Temari, avait investi le compartiment à coup de pied dans la porte, un air fier et hautain plaqué sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste quand le blond avec qui elle s'était engueulé plus tôt avait était ignoré de la blonde partit refaire la face au brun qui avait osé lâcher une remarque. Non, elle c'était juste contenté de regarder la scène comme un spectateur suit, impuissant, un combat sur lequel il ne peut agir.

En conséquence, elle n'avait pas tenté de comprendre ou d'influer ce qui s'était passé et avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se prémunir du froid qui entrait. Elle avait vu le blond tomber à terre après qu'un garde l'eut frappé. Elle l'avait vu s'agiter au sol alors qu'il étouffait. Elle l'avait vu tenter de récupérer son souffle dans des sursauts instinctifs. Et elle était restée assise sur la banquette, sans ciller.

Elle avait aussi entendu les menaces proférées aux deux adolescents, ainsi que la discussion qui avait suivi. Celle qui lui avait permis de donner un nom aux principaux acteurs: Temari, Akira, et l'inconnu brun de leur âge dont elle n'avait pas saisi l'appellation. Non, elle s'était contentée de suivre ce qui s'était passé sans ressentir l'envie, le besoin, d'agir, écoutant les dialogues et retenant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pourtant pas déconnectée du monde ou choquée par ses actes puisqu'elle avait vu pire, mais elle s'était sentie impuissante. Encore une fois, elle n'était rien. C'était fini.

Son cœur se serra malgré elle, lui rappelant les sourires du blond qui haletait pitoyablement et ceux en coin du brun qui subissait le courroux de la garde. Alors qu'elle s'était juré de ne s'attacher à aucun de ses deux compagnons, elle l'avait fait, s'égarant dans les douces anecdotes du blond et l'attitude nonchalante du brun. Elle s'était laissée aller dans la bulle d'air qu'avait créé le premier, poussée par la complexité qu'il dégageait.

Un homme apparut soudain à l'entrebâillement, jaugea le compartiment de son regard noir et leur somma d'une voix agressive de se hâter avant de disparaître. Si les gardes se reprirent dans un rapide garde à vous, ils restèrent surtout bien plantés. Une situation risible qui ne se prêtait pas au rire. Visiblement énervée, Temari propulsa le brun en direction du blond et déclara qu'elle s'occupait d'elle.

Elle desserra ses bras, déplia ses jambes et récupéra son sac sous la banquette. Lorsque la blonde s'approcha d'elle et lui ordonna de se lever, elle obéit en gardant son regard obstinément baissé. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. Et se figea. Encerclant la peau pâle du cou de la femme, un collier rouge pourpre bourdonnait silencieusement.

Son visage se recomposa rapidement une expression neutre et elle prit les devants en esquivant instinctivement la main que la blonde voulait poser sur son épaule. Celle-ci l'agrippa néanmoins, la faisant se tendre, et elle se serait sûrement retournée si la poigne n'était pas devenu une simple pression directive. Un changement si déroutant qu'elle y obéit sans réfléchir.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, son regard partit machinalement en arrière, scannant la situation du compartiment. L'espace d'un instant il lui sembla regretter l'abandon de cette entre temps, mais lorsqu'elle fixa le couloir devant elle cela lui parut lointain, semblable à un rêve. Ça y est. C'était fini. Leurs routes divergeaient dès maintenant.

Sa démarche se fit soudain lourde, presque traînante, mais resta l'égale de celle de la blonde. Ils se quittaient ici et son regard s'assombrit. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller au contact du blond. Elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir le faire sourire sincèrement parce qu'il l'énervait à feindre bien aller. Non, elle n'aurait pas dû l'écouter parler quand elle savait comment ça finirait.

Une vague de froid l'obligea à ranger ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la fit frissonner. Elle savait que Sanga se situait dans le centre du continent et qu'ils serraient en automne, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse y faire aussi froid. Comme pour un peu plus la frigorifié, le vent se leva soudain et siffla dans les couloirs du train, lugubre. Lorsqu'il retomba, ses joues la faisaient légèrement souffrir. Il faisait vraiment froid.

Un bruit étrange la sortit de ses considérations météorologiques. Elle s'arrêta, précédée de sa gardienne. D'abord centrée sur la coiffure de Temari, complexe amalgame de quatre couettes, elle mit un temps à se pencher sur le côté pour voir ce qui se passait. Le blond était en train de s'enfuir, laissant son propre garde un peu groggy et sûrement surprit.

Pendant un instant, ses pensées partirent à la dérive, laissant ses sens continuer librement de percevoir la fuite de son vis-à-vis. Une idée finit par se former dans un coin de son esprit, lui dictant de profiter de la soudaine agitation. Mais la main sur son épaule l'empêcha la clouant quasiment au sol et l'obligea à ne pas bouger. Cette idée fut suivi d'une autre, bien moins claire.

Une série d'ordres claqua, suivit de plusieurs jurons. Le jeune garde en charge du blond resta impassible lorsque ses collègues l'engueulèrent et ne répondit calmement qu'au bout d'un certain temps. Rappelé à l'ordre les entrepreneurs de morale se remirent en mouvement, certains rejoignant ceux qui étaient partis en chasse du fugitif, les autres resserrant leur présence autour d'eux. Elle se raidit.

Temari la secoua soudain. Elle se reprit non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la blonde. Impassible, la jeune femme lui répondit d'un regard hautain, même si elle laissait entrevoir une pointe de perplexité. La marche se remit en route, tout aussi silencieuse qu'avant, lui offrant la possibilité d'organiser ses penséss. Ce fut dans une réflexion sautillante, dérangée par les mouvements dans son dos qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose avait dû lui échapper.

Elle étouffa un sursaut lorsque la main de Temari agrippa subrepticement son épaule. Elle la sentit se pencher vers elle et se crispa à cette soudaine proximité. Visiblement inconsciente de la tension qui l'habitait, celle-ci lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se défiler brutalement au souffle d'air. Qu'est-ce que la garde avait en tête ?

Un frémissement la parcourut à la formation d'un « o » et elle se tortilla. Son léger mouvement ne désista pas Temari, celle-ci se contentant d'appuyer un peu plus sur son épaule. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre un acte irréparable, la jeune femme se redressa et elle desserra les poings en s'efforçant de respirer posément. La tension de ses muscles ne s'apaisa pas pour autant, son corps restant sur ses gardes.

Elle s'efforça de centrer son attention devant elle, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de furtif coup d'œil derrière elle. Identique à elle-même, Temari l'ignora parfaitement, le menton légèrement redressé et l'expression confiante. Impossible de se dire qu'elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Et pourtant, elle lui avait posé une question.

Le couloir commença à s'éclaircir légèrement alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie et elle ralentit expressément. Temari sembla faire de même, ou plutôt ne s'en formalisa, puisqu'elle ne la pressa pas, et elle se demanda un instant ce qui se passerait si elle venait à s'arrêter. Mais à peine l'idée se formait-elle dans son esprit qu'elle sentit un léger effleurement au niveau de ses omoplates.

Son corps se banda brutalement. Soumise à la pression de ses muscles, elle se défit du contact de Temari et sauta rapidement hors du train. Sa précipitation instinctive lui fit louper l'une des marches du marche-pied et alors qu'elle se sentait tomber, elle vrilla son torse. Suffisamment pour parvenir à se rattraper à la paroi brûlante du train.

Piquée à vif par le contact du métal vibrant du train, elle se jeta en arrière. Sa personne heurta un corps dans son dos et elle se crispa quand deux mains la saisir par les épaules et la força à se tourner. En reconnaissant l'uniforme des gardes, elle tenta de se libérer. Mais la poigne était forte et sa volonté mollissait sous la situation. Il fallait qu'il la lâche. Tout de suite.

Son corps se détendit soudain alors qu'une présence en elle lui intimait de se calmer. Surprise, elle releva les yeux et son regard s'agrandit devant le visage barré qui se trouvait au dessus du sien. C'était une coïncidence ou quoi ? Y avait une plaisanterie désagréable, c'était ça ? Un léger rire en elle lui répondit alors que le regard noisette du garde réfutait gentiment.

Troublée par cette étrange empathie, elle resta immobile pendant qu'il l'étudiait, la jaugeant avec la sérénité de ceux qui établissent un constat. Mais son regard la dérangeait et elle recommença à gigoter. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se détourna d'elle pour regarder la patrouille qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Je cherche un brun d'un peu près l'âge de cette enfant, portant nôtre uniforme. » déclara la voix grave, presque rassurante de l'adulte. « Il devrait être dans les parages mais je ne le trouve pas. »

Elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle et, avant d'avoir pu se crisper, se retrouva tirée en arrière. En l'espace de quelques secondes à peine elle se retrouva à genoux, les bras tordus en arrière avant d'être brutalement remise debout. Ce fut en serrant les dents sous la douleur et l'anxiété qu'elle se laissa faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'emmène, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'emmène, elle ne voulait pas qu'on…

- La nouvelle recrue ? » Demanda Temari d'une voix songeuse et quelque peu moqueuse en fixant le garde à la couette épis qui lui faisait face. « Vraiment ? »

Même si le ton n'était pas menaçant, les activités des gardes cessèrent et un lourd silence s'installa. Malgré elle, elle reporta son attention dessus et observa tantôt la blonde, dont le regard brillait d'une lueur interrogatrice teinté de surprise, tantôt le pseudo brun qui c'était reculé et agitait ses mains devant lui comme prit en faute. Il semblait paniqué

- Vous parlez d'Uchiwa-san donc. » Continua la jeune femme en croisant les bras. « Vous n'êtes pourtant pas son accompagnateur officiel, non ? »

L'interlocuteur de Temari cessa sa gestuelle et se passa un bras derrière la nuque en riant nerveusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, comprenant sa soudaine gêne. Le collier que portait la blonde était bien un collier de détenus, mais que pouvait bien faire une détenue en tête d'un commando de garde ? Finalement l'homme se prononça, ayant visiblement arrêté son choix grâce aux gardes qui encadraient son interlocutrice.

- C'est exact. » répondit-il en laissant retomber son bras et en le tendant vers la jeune femme. « Hatake-san ne pouvant l'accompagner, en tant que formateur, j'ai étais choisi pour le remplacer. Je suis Iruka Umino. »

La blonde hocha la tête, comme satisfaite de la réponse qui lui était offerte, mais ne répondit pas au bras que le pseudo brun lui tendait. Non, la jeune femme préféra interpeller les gardes qui n'étaient pas descendus puisqu'ils bloquaient le passage, en leur ordonnant d'accélérer le mouvement plutôt que de rester planté sur place comme des vautours attendant un cadavre. Une métaphore bien sortie de son avis.

Devant la remarque, assez hésitante d'Iruka sur la situation, Temari grogna et se déplaça pour laisser la place au groupe qu'elle dirigeait. Les gardes obéirent, descendant aussi vite que possible, puis déchargèrent le brun qui s'affala de manière pitoyable sur le sol de béton. Il fut aussitôt redressé par le jeune garde qui c'était fait réprimandé. La nouvelle recrue ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'étudier un instant, émettant une moue quelque peu dégoûtée devant le futur garde. Comme tout le monde, elle connaissait les Uchiwa de réputation et ce jeune en était l'archétype avec ses cheveux couleur corbeau, ses yeux noir onyx et sa peau lumineuse, bien que pâle. Cet adolescent était donc l'un des deux survivants de ce clan déclaré maudit ? Elle avait du mal à y croire.

Elle détourna finalement la tête, s'agaçant sans raison à voir le brun. Recentrant son attention sur les deux « gardes » occupés à discuter de paramètre qui lui échappait totalement, elle se résigna à devoir patienter. Une main lui broya soudainement le bras, la tirant de son apathie et elle se crispa quand elle devint traction. Dans un mouvement inconscient de soustraction elle se cambra avant d'être douloureusement immobilisé.

Son regard se porta sur l'homme qui venait de la maîtriser mais celui-ci l'ignora, occupé à échanger avec son collègue. Ce dernier, d'après ce qu'elle saisit de la discussion, se plaignait des conditions déplorables de travail et de l'incivilité complète des détenus. Elle se crispa, mais se retint de sortir une réplique cinglante. Rien de nouveau en soi.

Leur groupe se déplaça finalement, obéissant aux ordres de leur supérieur, et se dirigea vers la foule en pleine effervescence. A leur arrivée dans le cercle de sécurité les gardes qui patrouillaient aux alentours semblèrent enfin les voir, puisqu'ils les abordèrent pour un rapide check up. Avant d'être rapidement expédié par une Temari légèrement vénère qui se traça rapidement une route dans la foule.

Elle fut lestée sans délicatesse au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes aux mines soucieuses qu'elle ignora sans mal. Une poigne ferme l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mette en marche et elle fit une soudaine volte face pour se retrouver en face de son vis-à-vis brun. Ce dernier la fixa de son regard ébène en se massant les bras, puis désigna l'estrade avant de ponctuer d'un silencieux « et maintenant ? » muet qui la laissa surprise. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Qu'elle lui explique ce qui allait arriver, quand ça paraissait évident ?

Elle préféra l'ignorer en lui tournant le dos et fit jouer ses épaules douloureuses qu'elle massa finalement. Lorsqu'elle voulut revenir sur lui, il avait disparu, absorbé par la foule et c'est sans émotion particulière qu'elle se recentra sur sa personne et les gens qui l'oppressaient. L'avantage, songea-t-elle en commençant à se frayer un chemin pour s'occuper, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus froid.

Elle arrêta au bout d'un moment, interpellée par l'immobilité de certains des détenus et ses sourcils se froncèrent dans sa perplexité. En suivant le point de convergence, son regard se porta sur l'estrade entraperçue du train et elle cessa pendant un instant de penser à quoi que ce soit sauf aux deux individus portés dessus. Deux hommes habillés de vêtements sombres qui ne lui inspiraient rien de bon à les scruter avec intérêt. Surtout celui de droite.

Un de ses voisins s'agita et lui donna un coup de coude en tentant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sursauta, comme sortant de transe, et jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle. Il s'arrêta sur un enfant qui pleurait et l'étudia d'un œil absent. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, la gamine avait peur, et elle ne fit rien pour la calmer contrairement à une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait. Elle se sentait soudainement agacée par l'animation.

Son regard revint à l'estrade, et une vague de calme la baigna, balayant dans un large mouvement toute tension. Elle se sentait bien, horriblement bien, et un coin de son esprit, resté conscient tira une alarme qu'elle n'écouta pas. Ils ne risquaient rien parce que c'était leur guide. Ils ne risquaient rien parce qu'elle le sentait dans chaque cellule de son corps.

L'un des deux, le vieux aux cheveux bruns et à la peau de couleur étrange, s'avança sur l'estrade, dégagea ses mains de sous les pans de sa cape et réclama d'un claquement sonore des mains le silence. Il l'obtint rapidement, avec en prime l'attention des détenus qui n'avaient pas était capté par leur aura. Le sourire qu'il dut esquisser lui laissa une impression désagréable. Comparé à son coéquipier, un jeune aux cheveux blancs et à la peau pâle, il faisait pâle mine dans sa tenue.

Le silence s'étendit, se densifia, imprégna chacune de ses cellules et s'imposa à elle sans qu'elle ne le sente. Néanmoins au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, elle s'agita, commençant à s'impatienter sérieusement. Elle s'arrêta seulement lorsque le regard de l'homme se posa sur elle. Puis il parla, offrant une voix froide et agréable à entendre.

- Bien… » commença-t-il

- Ta gueule ! » le coupa son voisin . « T'fais chiez avec tes conneries là ! »

Surprise par la soudain montée du volume sonore, elle fixa d'un air interloqué l'albinos qui venait d'interrompre son aîné. Puis elle se reprit alors qu'ils s'engueulaient de vive voix, l'un posé et froid, l'autre brûlant et violent. Ils finirent cependant par revenir à leur position première, ayant, semblait-il, trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Elle se mordit la lèvre dans un geste inconscient, et repoussa une mèche marron qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu d'entrée en matière de ce genre dans le camp ou elle avait atterri, mais ce n'était pas non plus Sanga, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser des deux énergumènes. Si, elle savait mais c'était si glorieux qu'elle ne trouvait pas quel terme employer.

Un murmure parcourut lentement la foule, gonfla, devint une rumeur, et se tut finalement. D'une brève interpellation, le plus jeune du duo demanda l'attention, les captant à peine.

- Hey ! Je vous cause là bande de connard ! » explosa-t-il soudain.

Un lourd silence suivit l'insulte. Les sourcils froncés, elle fixa d'un œil noir l'albinos qui reprenait contenance. Celui-ci remercia d'un vague geste de la main le silence et se mit à parler. Mais à peine avait-il dit quelques mots, empreints d'une profonde arrogance, que son voisin sembla grommeler quelque chose à son encontre, provoquant aussitôt une nouvelle engueulade.

Un nouveau murmure parcourut la foule. Elle l'ignora, grommelant pour elle-même ce que tout le monde devait penser : c'était qui ces deux couillons ? Puis le silence revint, réclamer par un claquement de main sonore, et l'attention de la foule entière se recentra sur les deux hommes, l'albinos au premier rang.

- Que Jashin soit avec nous ! » recommença l'homme. « Je suis Hidan, Guide et serviteur du vénérable… »

- Il suffit Hidan ! » clama soudain quelqu'un. « Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps pour que vous puissiez vous amuser. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de garder vôtre discours à Jashin pour vous. »

Le dénommé Hidan se figea, puis pivota pour faire face à la silhouette qui venait de se glisser dans son dos. Son regard se déporta naturellement sur l'arrivant et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant Temari. Quelle était, au juste, la place de la jeune femme blonde au sein du camp ?

Son trouble perdura pendant que celle-ci se faisait sauvagement insultée. Plusieurs réponses, généralement incomplètes lui vinrent à l'esprit, aussitôt chassé par sa conscience.

- Elle a raison » confirma l

'autre homme sur l'estrade. « Tes rituels à la con nous font perdre du temps. Danzo-sama sera loin d'apprécier la perte qu'engendre tes passe… »

Une main agrippa violement son épaule et la tira soudainement en arrière. Momentanément surprise, elle fit volte face et repoussa la personne qui venait de l'attraper. Avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de l'autre crétin blond.

- Ferme là vieux croûton! » S'hérissa Hidan. « C'est important de… »

Le blond la fixa d'un regard bleu impassible et elle se mordit les lèvres devant la sensation de distance qui semblait c'être instauré entre eux. L'image de Matsuri jaillit soudain de son esprit, et son corps se crispa alors qu'elle allait s'excuser. Ce fut avec un sourire désolé qu'elle se contenta de ne rien dire et de mettre une distance sécuritaire entre eux.

Comme s'il avait compris, il s'inclina légèrement et elle s'apprêtait à reprendre une expression neutre pour l'interroger quand quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Les souvenirs jaillirent alors, violents. Son corps se détracta et attaqua d'une manière purement inconsciente. Horrifiée elle se vit bondir sur un adolescent qui ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'elle.

Il évita son fendant de bras avec une étonnante habileté. Déséquilibrée elle tomba sur le côté et heurta un adulte occupé à regarder le trio de l'estrade. Le passé choisit ce moment pour se mêler à la réalité. Elle était en danger et il lui répondit pour la première fois depuis son internement. Pareil à un serpent, il jaillit dans le bracelet qu'elle portait et le tordit avant de le casser. Puis un coup de jus la traversa sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Son corps s'effondra

- ça va ? » Entendit-elle au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle serrait les dents à terre.

Comme elle ne devait pas répondre, la voix amorça un geste dans sa direction. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, offrant un regard apeuré, et elle se rétracta subitement. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, mais à son grand soulagement n'insista pas.

Elle se releva toute seule, son attention focalisé sur le visage inconnu marqué de deux tatouages triangulaires. Puis l'adolescent se détourna sans un mot et disparut dans la foule comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'efforça de relâcher la tension de ses épaules, mais son esprit resté alerte. Son bracelet avait cédé de manière peu invisible, à la fois rassurant et inquiétant.

Son regard lorgna son environnement proche, constitué à majorité d'adulte et d'adolescent qui lui étaient inconnus. Son camarade blond avait mystérieusement disparu, et les quelques silhouettes patibulaires qui l'entouraient avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle préféra se déplacer et, sans y penser, se mit en quête du seul appui qu'elle se connaissait en ses lieux: le blond.

Elle le repéra finalement dans un creux de la foule et s'essaya à se frayer un chemin. Lorsqu'elle réussit à atteindre l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant, il avait disparu et elle grimaça en se remettant en marche. Sa route croisa celle de l'inconnu brun aux étranges tatouages et elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant passé.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule manquant de la faire sursauter et elle pivota avec moins de brusquerie que précédemment. Étrangement présent à ses côtés, le blond la fixait les sourcils froncés, ses prunelles bleues entachées d'incompréhension.

- Un problème ? » questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

À ses propos, il la fixa étrangement. Elle le dévisagea sans ciller, observant avec attention la tension qui agitait son visage. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était dans un état déplorable, mais en cet instant, il respirait une … étonnante vivacité couplée à une sorte de crainte. Il semblait vraiment avoir un problème là. Mais vraiment.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus ses épaules, ses yeux fouillant la foule, puis revint à elle. Ses lèvres bougèrent rapidement, formant une suite de mots muets qu'elle ne comprit pas, et il grogna de frustration quand il sembla remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas saisi. Elle se retint de justesse de le taper, se contentant juste d'avoir une expression dépitée.

Il grogna, lui fit signe et disparut dans la foule avant qu'elle ne saisisse qu'il était en train de la laisser en plan. Fugacement agacée, elle serra fortement les poings, jugula de nouveau son tempérament et se jeta derrière lui, trouvant rapidement ses aises dans la foule. Il semblait qu'elle récupérait de ses aptitudes, et l'idée la fit légèrement sourire alors qu'elle se glissait entre deux hommes.

Son objectif disparut momentanément de son esprit, remplacé par la sensation, grisante, d'avoir l'impression de surfer une mer déchaînée dont les flots impétueux s'incarnaient dans chaque individu. Il refit néanmoins vite surface et elle laissa les virevoltes que faisait son corps pour se concentrer sur sa proie qui était en train de tout bonnement disparaître.

Elle finit par ralentir puis par s'arrêter en réalisant que son geste était stupide. Un sentiment d'oppression sur sa droite la fit se retourner brutalement en position défensive avant de se relâcher un peu. Il ne s'agissait que du brun à la couette épis.

- Eh bien. » commenta ce dernier laconiquement. « Tu as de ces réflexes. »

- Un problème avec ça ? » attaqua-t-elle

- Pas spécialement. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Insensible à son état, il pivota légèrement et lui désigna l'estrade sur laquelle le trio avait cessé de débattre. Un peu décontenancée, elle obéit à l'ordre implicite pour fixer la blonde qui parlait. Un sourire lui échappa.

- Un problème avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle en lorgnant discrètement son voisin

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour la fixer franchement, le regard blasé.

- J'avais oublié. Encore la cause féminine ? Tss. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il haussa les épaules, clôturant la discussion. Son regard revint sur Temari dont la voix semblait portée sans effort sur le silence de la foule.

- Ainsi » Enchaîna la blonde. « Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir collaborer pour que tout se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. »

Leurs voisins se jetèrent des regards soumis à l'incompréhension. Larguée elle voulut se tourner vers le brun mais celui-ci se cirait l'oreille en marmonnant après les femmes. De-ci de-là, quelques questions s'élevèrent reprises en échos par des réponses incomplètes mais se perdirent vite dans le brouhaha de la foule. Puis, comme mût par un ordre silencieux, elle se tut et se mit en branle, suivant la demande précédemment faite.

Malgré elle entraînée par le mouvement des autres, elle dû détacher son attention du brun pour regarder où elle mettait les pieds et ainsi éviter de trébucher. Quand elle se fut légèrement soustraite au mouvement, ou du moins quand celui-ci se fut calmé, elle se remit à chercher son précédent interlocuteur sans le trouver, puis l'estrade qu'elle trouva étonnamment déserte. Les trois intervenants, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour les qualifier, avait disparu.

Un garde la piqua de son fusil et elle se bougea après lui avoir jeté un vague regard noir. Suivant les silencieuses directives auxquelles la foule semblait s'être pliée elle gagna l'étrange file qui c'était formé et ondulé souplement. Sa main se referma sur son avant bras gauche. Un nouveau check up pour elle, le premier pour d'autres.

Elle soupira, lâcha son avant bras, et passa sa main dans les mèches de cheveux qui avait glissées de ses chignons. Une présence dans son dos l'informa que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle et elle pivota pour jeter un coup d'œil au blond qui se glissa à ses cotés le regard brillant. À sa vue, une vague irrépressible de quiétude s'abattit sur elle. Il était revenu.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il répondit d'un bref hochement de la tête, l'expression réjouie. Puis il l'enserra à hauteur d'épaule manquant de la faire sur-réagir à son toucher avant de se pencher à côté d'elle l'air conspirateur. Elle le refoula posément en grimaçant, et le regarda lui baragouiner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Quoi ? » Articula-t-elle en espérant couvrir le brouhaha qui montait.

Il réitéra posément sa demande, n'obtenant d'elle qu'une expression interrogative. Il soupira, puis se tâtonna, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Quand il sortit de son haut un livre, elle se mit à le fixer bêtement, ayant un peu de mal à analyser la couverture en cuir de l'objet. De son livre.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant un temps, elle fixant bêtement le livre comme si c'était une illusion, et lui se contentant d'attendre qu'elle le récupère. Elle se reprit, leva ses yeux et croisa deux billes bleues dans lesquelles brillait l'hésitation qui agitait l'adolescent, comme s'il craignait qu'elle refuse. En comprenant qu'il s'agissait là de la raison de son demi tours, elle secoua la tête, quelque peu dépité. Dépitée mais aussi lasse

- Pourquoi ? » Interrogea-t-elle. « Non, ne me dit rien, t'es qu'un idiot. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, toute trace de doute effacé de ses pupilles couleur ciel et elle récupéra son livre, légèrement fière d'elle. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l'être, du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

- Bon c'est pas tout. » Reprit le blond. « Mais il ce passe quoi ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard de travers, soudainement agacé. Ce mec était vraiment pas possible par moment. Elle serra un peu plus son livre contre elle.

- à ton humble avis ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastique. « On va prendre le thé ? »

- C'est vrai ? » lui répondit-il les yeux brillants. « ça tombe bien, j'ai faim ! »

Elle le fusilla de son regard noisette.

- T'y fais exprès où t'es con ? » l'interrogea-t-elle. « Le sarcasme, tu connais ? »

- Euh ouais… » répondit-il « Pourquoi ? »

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant un grand coup.

- laisse tomber » siffla-t-elle. « Et merci pour le livre. »

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa une nouvelle fois la réchauffa allégrement. Elle se mordit les lèvres en le fixant.

- Sinon il est où l'autre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- L'autre ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle réalisa de qui il parlait un peu tardivement et ne put se retenir d'avoir une expression piteuse alors qu'il explicitait. L'appellation donnée au brun la fit sourire bien malgré elle et elle donna une légère tape sur la tête du blond.

- Aucune idée. »

L'expression dépitée de ce dernier faillit la faire éclater de rire. Alors que ce n'était pas une situation dans laquelle rire était une bonne idée

- On le cherche ? » enchaîna-t-il alors.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança sembla le faire se désister, mais pour être bien sûr que l'idée ne prenne pas forme dans son esprit, elle réfuta d'un beau non sonore en disant qu'ils devaient faire la queue. Ce à quoi il répondit encore une ânerie des plus stupides si c'était possible. Et ce devait l'être grimaça-t-elle en glissant son livre dans son sac.

- Dit, on va encore en avoir pour longtemps ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- T'as quel âge ? » renvoya-t-elle.

À sa grande surprise, il fit la moue, ferma un œil, leva l'autre vers le ciel, puis repris une expression normale en l'informant qu'il venait d'avoir 15 ans si ses calculs étaient exacts. Elle en resta figée. Il avait vraiment pris sa question sérieusement.

- et toi ? » demanda-t-il. « non, attend, laisse-moi réfléchir tu as… »

Il la fixa d'un œil inquisiteur, la mettant à la fois mal à l'aise et en pétard.

- 14 ans ! » s'exclama-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

- Toi… » Commença-t-elle. « T'es m- »

- Naruto » l'interrompit-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel son cerveau cessa de fonctionner et qu'elle répondit au nom de son interlocuteur par le sien. Avant de se reprendre et d'exploser d'une colère qui cessa presque aussitôt. Le blond venait de se faire assaillir par un brun.

Ébahie, elle regarda son camarade s'écrouler, l'arrivant perché sur lui. Quand elle pris conscience de la situation, les deux adversaires luttaient pour dominer le combat, avec un net avantage pour le brun, bien que, le blond, Naruto, venait d'inverser la tendance. Elle se ressaisit et, alors que leurs voisins pivotaient et commençaient à acclamer le combat, elle attrapa le brun par le col de son blouson en cuir.

Aussitôt saisis, l'adolescent se débattit avec virulence, l'empêchant de lui dire d'arrêter et la frappa en plein ventre. Elle se plia en deux, lâchant inconsciemment prise et se recula. En reconnaissant l'attaquant, comme il dut la reconnaître puisqu'il marqua un temps de surprise, elle eut un sursaut qui manqua de l'étouffer. Deux tatouages en forme de triangles inversés ornaient ses joues.

Alors qu'elle récupérait, il pivota, faisant face à temps à Naruto pour contrer un coup de poing imprudent et répondre. Le blond esquiva sans difficulté apparente l'attaque, mais fut fauché par le croque en jambe qui suivit et s'écroula à terre. Il se releva néanmoins très vite après un rapide roulé boulé. Pas suffisamment vite pour que son adversaire n'est le dessus.

Elle grimaça, se plia sur elle-même dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur, et s'exhorta à se calmer. Autour d'eux, les quelques curieux c'étaient transformés en une masse compacte et violente qui finirait bien vite par attirer l'attention. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Si la situation continuait à dégénérer comme ça, ça allait mal finir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle les arrête.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin se redresser, le combat semblait être à son dénouement et aucun garde n'était encore arrivé aux environs. Une chance de laisser l'acte coulé qu'elle aurait pu saisir si le brun n'était pas en train de littéralement battre Naruto. D'autant plus qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse défigurer le jeune homme sans réagir.

D'un bond, elle heurta le brun, le bousculant suffisamment pour libérer Naruto de sa prise. Ils se réceptionnèrent chacun à leur manière, elle en rétablissant son poids sur un écart, lui après une courte glissade sur le sol. Son corps se redressa, adoptant une posture de combat et elle souffla la mèche qui la gênait. Derrière elle, encore à terre, le visage méconnaissable, Naruto n'avait pas bougé, et elle s'en détacha pour regarder son adversaire.

D'une taille comparable à la sienne, leur carrure était presque la même. Certes, il était plus large d'épaules qu'elle, mais sa silhouette lui laissait deviner qu'il n'était pas un adversaire de force brute. Sa position se modifia légèrement, s'adaptant à son analyse. Sa situation serait mauvaise si son raisonnement s'avérer juste mais elle devait éviter le combat.

Le brun grogna, dévoilant des canines pointues. La vision de ses crocs la troubla. Les yeux de son adversaire avaient aussi une apparence anormale: la pupille était oblique et sa couleur était pareil à celle des loups. Elle frémit imperceptiblement.

- Dégage » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Son expression avait dû changer à ces mots puisqu'il lui bondit dessus et l'attaqua. Sous la déferlante de coup, son corps adopta rapidement une posture de combat adapté et ce fut sans grandes difficultés qu'elle para les premières attaques qu'il lui porta. Mais la valse se corsa très vite et elle dut rompre la danse au profit d'une blessure au flanc droit. Inutile songea-t-elle quand il la fit tomber à terre.

Elle se rattrapa aux pans de son blouson et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils s'écroulèrent dans un désordre pas possible. Son regard remonta et elle se figea face à l'expression sauvage de son adversaire qui se dégagea lorsqu'elle le repoussa. Tremblante elle se redressa à son tour, les muscles tétanisés et la respiration trop rapide.

Le brun la chargea une nouvelle fois. Elle se tendit, son corps prêt à recevoir de plein fouet l'adversaire. Mais celui-ci se contenta de l'esquiver par la gauche et de foncer sur Naruto qui se trouvait de nouveau sur pied l'expression légèrement égaré. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle vit avant que le brun ne crochète le blond qu'il envoya sans difficulté manifeste à terre.

Incapable de bouger, elle regarda sans rien faire les échanges de coup, sourdes aux acclamations de la foule autour d'elle. Cependant quand une détonation retentit dans l'air, elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Trois gardes tenaient les deux combattants d'une poigne de fer et le quatrième se dirigeait vers elle, mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » s'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnut aisément pendant que le garde saisissait son bras.

Elle lutta à peine pour se libérer, son regard tourné vers la blonde qui venait de jaillir de la foule, l'air passablement énervé. Lorsque le regard vert croisa le sien elle fut surprise d'y lire un certain étonnement.

- Rien. » répondit l'homme qui la tenait. « Ce serait possible d'évacué ces… »

- Dégagez-les » coupa froidement Temari. « Pas le moment de perdre en palabre inutile »

La réponse bafouillée du garde fut ignorée de celle-ci. D'une phrase sertie de menace, la blonde ordonna aux détenus de retourner à leurs tâches premières. Puis elle revint à eux et fit signe aux hommes de la suivre. Ils obéirent. Ce fut avec une docilité réelle qu'elle se laissa traîner, furieuse aprés son impulsion passée, digne des plus grandes idiotes. Qu'est qui lui avait prit d'agir d'une manière aussi inconsidéré ?

Son regard tomba sur les deux coupables. Si Naruto se tenait étrangement silencieux, le regard perdu dans la vague, le brun se débattait comme un beau diable, hurlant aux gardes de le relâcher. Une haine si palpable qu'elle s'en sentit inquiète. Ce ne devait pas être par pure méchanceté que le brun avait attaqué Naruto. Elle le sentait. Et puis il y avait quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent sans qu'elle ne le réalise devant le check point. Temari les arrêta, se pencha au dessus de la table, et glissa deux trois mots au garde en charge des notifications. Impassible, celui-ci indiqua à la blonde d'attendre, appela un collègue, puis retourna à sa tâche en appelant l'individu suivant de la queue. En voyant l'espèce de fusil que portait l'adulte mandé, elle se raidit.

Le brun se remit à s'agiter, à moins qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de le faire et elle déglutit. Comme si le garde qui la tenait craignait une rébellion de sa part, la prise s'affermit. Elle se raidit en réponse et se mit à lutter. Trop tardivement pour se libérer.

- Bordel ! Espéce de… » jura son garde lorsqu'elle lui décocha un magnifique coup de pied.

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle perçu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Et voili voilou. Prochain chapitre pour Janvier si l'on survit à la fin du monde supposé et si on m'enléve pas mon ordi. Bye.

...

Une pitite review ?


	7. Chapitre 6

...

Salut ?

Désolée de l'absence, mais je l'ai dit sur le commentaire de fin du chapitre du prologue et sur le dernier chapitre - il me semble - que mon rythme de sortis des chapitres risque de pas être trés régulier... Oui, oui, je sais, pas d'excuse, mais pas d'engagement non plus.

Bref, je vous informe que le chapitre était déjà prés le mois où j'étais censé le posté, mais j'avais la flegme de le relire et de le corriger. Chose qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, a été réglé. J'ajoute aussi que le prochain ne risque pas de suivre tout de suite.

Ensuite, étant donné que je me souviens pas vraiment des reviewer à qui j'ai répondu ou pas, je vais me contenter d'un remerciement général, c'est plus simple à gérer. Ah oui, remercier la dernière personne qui à mise l'histoire en favori, sans elle vous auriez pu attendre encore longtemps pour la suite. Je pense notamment au vacance d'été.

Sur ce... voici le chapitre 6, point de vue Shikamaru.

Titre: Adieu le camp Sanga

Résumé (complet): Début octobre en cette année 3960 de l'Anguna. De nouveaux prisonniers, de simple vagabond aux tueurs en série, débarquent sur les quais de la haute prison gouvernementale, Sanga, au vue de grossir les rangs déjà plein de ce camps de détention. Parmi eux se trouve trois jeune à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau et qui par les aléa du destin vont se retrouver à faire route ensemble: Naruto, un jeune orphelin de naissance, Tenten, talentueuse voleuse au comportement de garçon, et Shikamaru Nara, un génie du type feignant, aube d'un nouvelle ère

Disclaimers: les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire à moi

Avertissement: avertissements aux homophobe

Pairing: varié et variable.

Note 1: pour des raison de pratique l'histoire sera sous le personnage de Naruto Uzumaki seulement, même si elle prend aussi pour personnage important Tenten et Shikamaru

Note 2: Je n'assure pas le non OCC des personnage principaux. Allez-y vous d'essayer de vous mettre dans la peau d'un personnage sans être sur que vôtre vision de celui-ci soit valable.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Et voilà. Il suffisait de lâcher une femme des yeux l'espace de quelques secondes pour que celle-ci disparaisse de votre vue et aille se faire remarquer ailleurs de la manière la plus intelligente possible. Comment le savait-il ? Tout bonnement parce qu'il s'était malgré lui retrouvé au premier rang du combat dans lequel la brune s'était jetée sans avoir une once de recul. Certes laisser le blond se faire cogner sans rien dire n'avait pas été sans le remuer, mais ce n'était pas pour autant une raison de se mêler au combat. Encore une fois le trop-plein d'émotion féminin avait encore fait montre de son potentiel.

Il soupira, passa une main lasse sur son front et jeta un regard mi-dépité, mi-agacé en direction du combat. Autour de lui, ou plutôt autour du groupe de combattants, la foule scandait, acclamant l'acte barbare qui se commettait. À cette allure, il n'était pas difficile de pressentir l'arrivée des gardes, et nul ne prendrait le risque d'arrêter la bagarre. Il était même trop tard pour le faire considéra-t-il en jaugeant l'échange d'un oeil.

Presque collée à son adversaire, la brune se mouvait avec aisance, déjouant avec l'étrange habileté des acteurs de la nuit les coups de son adversaire. Mais il était visible qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps le rythme. Rien d'étonnant en soi: le brun se fendait en de longs mouvements de frappes, misant surtout sur des coups d'une ampleur suffisante pour qu'elle peine à véritablement les esquiver.

Son attention se détacha des deux adversaires pour s'enquérir de l'état du blond. Mis hors service dès le début du combat, il semblait lentement reprendre de sa défaite. Une vague d'étonnement muet le traversa lorsqu'il remarqua l'anormale absence d'hématome sur le visage meurtri. Elle se transforma en perplexité alors que son attention se centrait sur le blond.

Son observation ne dura que peu de temps, mais fut suffisante pour qu'il constate que ses « coupures » s'étaient résorbées, ne laissant plus que le gonflement de la peau. Une attitude innée de guérison ? Comme intéressant. Une brève détonation le tira de son début de réflexion

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » siffla une voix stridente.

L'instant d'après sa propriétaire, la blonde aux quatre couettes panaches, surgissait dans la zone de combat. Il grimaça en constatant son expression furieuse. Vivre avec les femmes était vraiment galère. Impossible d'éviter une crise de sentimentalisme et, surtout, d'hystérie.

- Rien » répondit l'un des gardes « Ce serait possible d'évacuer ces… »

- Dégagez les » coupa la blonde d'une voix glaciale. « Pas le moment de perdre en palabre inutile. »

Il se recula, décidant qu'il était préférable pour lui de se retirer. Son initiative lui valut la chance d'éviter le rappel à coup de feu des gardes. La foule se rangea une nouvelle fois et reprit son immobilité passée. Une mer sous contrôle songea-t-il. Une mer qui pouvait se révolter tout comme elle pouvait se contenir.

Il se glissa docilement dans l'une des deux files et se mit à attendre, le regard fixé sur ses pensées. Le visage du blond l'hantait, faisant tourner à vive allure les méninges de son cerveau. L'adolescent semblait avoir une capacité de guérison. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer sa rapide récupération. Et après ? Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de…

« T'a vu ? Ça c'est résorbé ! C'est génial hein ? »

Il sursauta. Le souvenir éclata aussitôt en une myriade de sensations diffuses et incomplètes que sa conscience balaya. Il pesta mentalement après lui soudain agacé par la foule. Il avait besoin de place et de vide pour se concentrer. Impossible de raisonner ici. Une main dans son dos le poussa soudain en avant. Il avait déjà atteint le point de check up ?

- Nom, Prénom et âge. » déclama mécaniquement une voix morne.

- Nara, Shikamaru, 16 ans » répondit-il spontanément, le regard fixé sur l'homme assit derrière la table.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en murmurant quelque chose. En lisant sur les lèvres du garde un « encore un nomade » il lâcha un soupir inaudible pour ne pas répondre à ce qui n'était qu'un constat. D'un signe de la main l'adulte lui donna l'ordre de rejoindre ses deux collègues non loin de là. Il s'inclina sagement.

Les deux gardes le fouillèrent rapidement, relevant la liste de ses effets personnels. Sans varier leurs questions, ils lui demandaient de quoi il en retournait et il répondait invariablement la même chose, le regard désabusé.

- Et ça ? » l'agressa presque celui sur sa gauche.

Il fixa d'un air fatigué le carnet de route que l'homme venait d'extraire de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Un carnet. »

- Mouais. »

En voyant l'objet être balancé dans la boîte de collecte il eut un léger pincement au cœur. Ce court manuscrit, codé d par sa personne, contenait une part importante de sa personne et de ses réflexions. Peu de chose au regard des autres, mais beaucoup pour lui. Une main aux doigts fins s'en saisit soudain et il la suivit sans le vouloir. La blonde. Encore

Impassible, celle-ci feuilleta son carnet avec le regard d'un expert. En la voyant marmonner le contenu il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. À part lui, et lui seul, personne ne pouvait décoder le contenu de ses feuillets. Il était donc impossible que la jeune femme le puisse. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en détenait les codes.

Les gardes le délestèrent encore de quelques objets sans véritable importance. Puis un troisième s'amena, un étrange bâton à la main. En se faisait saisir par son collier, il comprit que ce dernier garde allait sûrement procéder au réglage complet du mécanisme. Le clac qui retentit, suivit d'une brève prise de jus le lui confirma. Le garde se retira et lui dicta d'une voix mécanique ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. Une nouvelle fois, il s'inclina et fit ce qu'on lui disait.

- Attend. » l'interpella soudain la blonde.

Il faillit ne pas s'arrêter, mais considérant le refroidissement d'ambiance il le fit. Son carnet toujours à la main, les yeux fixés sur lui, la blonde le regardait avec une certaine pointe d'arrogance intéressée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- Un carnet. » Répondit-il pour la seconde fois.

- Plus précisément ? » le questionna-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin étira malgré lui ses lèvres.

- Des notes. »

Un éclat fugace d'agacement parût dans le regard bleu-vert de son interlocutrice.

- Mais encore ? »

- On pourrait tourner longtemps autour du pot comme ça » remarqua-t-il judicieusement.

- Certes » admit la blonde. « Mais j'ai du temps à perdre moi. Pas toi. »

Il masqua habilement son incrédulité derrière une façade ennuyée et lâcha un galère.

- Et alors ? » reprit-il « Tu n'as qu'à le lire si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Temari-san ? »

Leurs regards convergèrent avec la même simultanéité vers l'arrivant. En reconnaissant l'un des deux individus qui les avaient accueillis, son interlocutrice fut soudain sur ses gardes.

- Rien Kakuzu-san. N'êtes vous pas censé faire les comptes ? »

L'homme esquissa un sourire entendu, mais ses yeux, d'un noir froid, ne riaient pas.

- Oui, et cela implique aussi les richesses brutes » fit remarquer le brun en tendant la main. « Je récupère donc cela si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

D'un geste purement agacé, la blonde jeta son carnet dans la boîte de collecte et ordonna qu'ils accélèrent la cadence. Satisfait Kakuzu se retira, déclarant que c'était un plaisir de la voir aussi obéissante.

- Espèce de… » commença la jeune femme, les dents serrées alors qu'il souriait mentalement de la manière dont elle avait été éconduit.

- Euh ? Temari-san. » demanda soudain l'un des trois gardes. « On aimerait pouvoir reprendre là. »

La blonde grogna qu'elle se bougeait, lui jeta un regard étincelant d'une flamme inqualifiable et tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer au-delà de la file. Il soupira avant de se gratter la nuque. Il venait d'arriver que déjà il était pris en grippe par une femme. C'était quoi cette manie au favoritisme chez les filles, hein ? Et pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il se détourna à son tour et rejoignit la masse qui se reformait de l'autre côté du point de passage pour attendre. Pendant trois quarts d'heure d'un ennui mortel, il observa le phénomène de check up, notant parfois le départ d'un ou de deux gardes avec des dossiers entiers. Puis le flux de détenus cessa et les gardes en charge du recensement décolèrent avec le reste des documents et confiscations.

Ils attendirent encore trente minutes dans le froid avant qu'un garde ne vienne informer ses collègues qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Le message se propagea rapidement, soulevant une rumeur dans la foule, et il se releva, les bras serrés autour de son corps, les membres tremblant malgré lui. Ses vêtements n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour le climat continental de Sanga.

La voix de Temari résonna au-dessus de la foule et celle-ci se mit en branle. Il fit de même en grelottant, ravi de retrouver sa source de chaleur passée. Ses bras se détachèrent au bout d'un temps de son corps et il décida de tracer son chemin par lui-même. Inconsciemment ses pas le menèrent en périphérie et il émergea en bordure de foule.

Sous le regard attentif des gardes, il se glissa le long du mouvement et remonta jusqu'à la tête dirigeante. Ses yeux fouillèrent rapidement la foule, et une lueur satisfaite teinta son regard lorsqu'il repéra la personne qu'il cherchait. Le visage fermé et l'air sombre, Temari donnait la direction d'un pas exagérément vif et rapide pour quelqu'un qui avait clamé ne pas être pressé.

Il s'en approcha en jouant sur sa souplesse pour avancer et parvint à ses côtés sans se faire remarquer. Ce ne fut que quand il signala sa présence d'une légère quinte de toux que la blonde lui accorda un bref regard.

- Toi encore ! » siffla-t-elle en marquant à temps d'arrêt.

Cette soudaine cessation de mouvement aurait sûrement provoqué un remous s'il ne lui avait pas saisi le bras pour la contraindre à repartir avant de la relâcher aussi rapidement. Le regard mer le fusilla, mais la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire à sa grande surprise. Il ne s'était pas trompé en devinant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant en elle.

Il nota fugacement la couleur de son collier d'un étrange rouge très prégnant qui ressortait parfaitement sur la peau claire. Du pourpre, la couleur favorite de certains des grands. Il en conclut rapidement qu'il devait exister des grades chez les prisonniers ou un système de différenciation qui permettait aux patrouilles de gardes de déterminer qui était qui dans la hiérarchie des cas.

Ignare de sa présence, la blonde continuait d'avancer, ses foulées faisant claquer les pans de son étrange tunique violette que complétaient des mitaines noires. Le pantalon, d'une couleur mauve, laissait deviner un corps fin et bien fait par son alternance de larges et de serrés, véritable délice pour les yeux. Le tout complété d'une part par le collier de détenu qu'elle portait, d'autre part par une coiffure technique composée de quatre couettes égales. Maturité, déviance et conformité. Assez paradoxale

Il glissa le long du visage dans lequel les deux yeux aux reflets de la mer fixaient l'horizon et les larges bâtiments qui s'y découpaient. De forme quasi ovale, ils finissaient en angles obliques quelque peu bruts, renforçant la coupure de l'iris. Les traits étaient durs, mais clairement dessinés faisant un peu plus ressortir les angles des os. Le nez, en trompette, snobait le monde, comme le faisait le menton, relevé et volontaire. Enfin pour finir l'ensemble dégageait une certaine violence ethnique. Exotisme, froideur et supériorité. Très subtil et volontaire.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, continuant d'avancer en utilisant la présence de la guide pour ne pas partir à la dérive. Il les rouvrit peu de temps après, grimaçant de la luminosité et de son début de raisonnement. Cette Temari était bien une femme, nul doute, mais quelque chose lui déplaisait dans ce comportement si rebelle d'apparence. Trop rebelle.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour attirer l'attention de la blonde qui semblait l'avoir oublié quand il songea qu'il devrait penser à réfléchir à un sujet de conversation pour ne pas être impoli. Après tout, les femmes étaient extrêmement suspicieuses et dignes des plus grands caprices quand on ne les ménageait pas. Mine de rien, s'adresser aux femmes était tout un art.

Son regard fouilla la foule, cherchant quelque chose de potable qui puisse faire office de sujet de discussion. En attrapant la silhouette des deux autres, sensés, guides il sut exactement sur quoi il allait partir et revint à la blonde qui marchait toujours d'un pas vif.

- Joli collier » lança-t-il pour d'abord capter son attention.

Ce qui fonctionna parfaitement puisqu'elle lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de noter son incompréhension à vive voix.

- Bien » fit-il d'une voix plate. « Maintenant que j'ai ton attention fille galère, peux-tu me dire qui sont ces psychopathes, masos et tarés qui se prétendent nos guides ? »

Le regard appuyé de son interlocutrice ne le désista pas, pas plus que sa réponse qui lui disait poliment d'aller se faire voir. Il dodelina légèrement de la tête, faisant semblant d'observer la silhouette massive de Kakuzu. L'homme, le regard vif, étudier la foule en semblant reporter quelque chose dans un carnet.

- Tu sais, c'est juste parce que voilà. » déclara-t-il en relevant la tête. « Je commence en avoir marre d'être étudié sur toutes les coutures pour savoir si je peux rapporter de l'argent. »

Il désigna à peine du menton la personne dont il parlait.

- ou si je suis apte à finir en sacrifice à Jashin. » enchaîna-t-il. « Donc sérieusement, dit moi qui sont ces guides »

- Vos guides » grommela son interlocutrice d'une voix vague.

Il se mordit la lèvre devant la brièveté de la réponse. Avec des indications aussi courtes que celle-ci, la discussion allait vite partir en cacahuète. Elle était vexée ? C'était bien typique des femmes d'être rancunières. Il soupira.

- Et en dehors de ça ? » demanda-t-il dans l'espoir, avorté, de creuser.

Temari ne répondit pas tout de suite, le sondant tout en continuant à avancer. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Puis la blonde répondit d'une voix ferme mais non dénuée de sarcasme.

- Des psychopathes masos et tarés, comme tu l'as si bien dit. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle reprenne sa réplique. Et l'humour noir ne lui plaisait pas.

- Bien, bien. » commenta-t-il. « Incapable de se faire sa propre opinion ? C'est très… »

La blonde siffla, le coupant radicalement et il laissa une expression indolente modifier son expression ennuyée. Sous le regard mer, il se sentit soudain revigoré et se fut en esquissant un sourire satisfait qu'il redressa sa tête et passa une main sur sa nuque.

- Galère. » souffla-t-il. « C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être suspicieuses vous les femmes. »

- Et vous ennuyeux » répondit-elle

Il ne releva pas, ayant enfin obtenu son attention pour de bon, et se décida à l'enfermer dans ses filets. Bien que son adversaire était une femme, il sentait qu'un mauvais pas lui ferait perdre pied.

- Pour une femme tu as une sacrée poigne. » commenta-t-il.

- et ? » répliqua-t-elle sur un ton suffisant. « Tu m'en vois désolée. »

- Quelle hypocrisie » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses filets sans le voir. « Digne d'une femme…fillette. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre. Ce tâtonnement le mit sur ses gardes et ce fut avec une certaine précaution qu'il choisit sa réplique suivante.

- Ta fainéantise ne vaut pas mieux…femmelette. » répliqua la blonde.

Il ne rétorqua pas de suite, blasé par cette réplique aussi décalée, mais aussi blessé dans son amour propre. Pourtant, face au sourire sarcastique de son adversaire, il ressentit le besoin cruel de répondre quelque chose. Les mots jaillirent sans qu'il ne le pense.

- Oh, je vois. » Lui renvoya-t-elle. « Je suppose que cela ne fait pas partie de tes qualités. »

La réplique le doucha et lui redonna sa contenance. Son impassibilité indolente retrouvé, il plongea dans le piége que venait de lui dresser son interlocutrice. Un piège subtil, mais trop large pour qu'il puisse se refermer sur lui. Il ne devait pas oublier que les femmes, en plus d'être sujet à des instants de folies furieuses, pouvaient se montrer passablement manipulatrices.

Il se laissa cercler par le piège tout en jetant le filet de la colère autour de son interlocutrice. Aveuglée par son propre piège, comme lui peinait à distinguer sa marge de manœuvre, elle se laissa prendre et commença à perdre pied. Lorsqu'elle sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa stratégie, il la regarda se débattre avec un sourire mesquin. Elle aurait mieux fait de garder ses positions.

Il la laissa se débattre contre le piège de mots qui s'étendait, s'engloutissant à son tour dans son propre jeu. Pareil à un papillon pris dans le filet d'une araignée consciencieuse, la blonde s'essoufflait lentement. Et lorsqu'elle commença à seulement l'insulter il sut qu'il l'avait coincée et qu'il avait gagné avec une marge largement supérieure à celle espérée. Elle ne pouvait plus se défiler sans perdre.

- Tu vois fille galère, les jeux de mots nous sont réservés parce que nous somme les seuls à savoir nous contenir. »

Ne sachant que répondre, la blonde carra la mâchoire et se contenta de le fusiller du regard, le faisant sourire. Le pas de cette dernière se fit plus vif et il le suivit, allongeant sa foulée pour ne pas la perdre. En constatant la tension qui animait le corps délié au côté du sien, il comprit qu'il venait de sérieusement la mettre en colère mais qu'elle était bien trop fière et intelligente pour répondre par une attaque physique.

- Pressée ? » demanda-t-il pour apaiser la tension palpable dans l'air.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? » siffla-t-elle en réponse. « Je croyais que la curiosité était un défaut typiquement féminin, me serais-je trompée ? »

La pointe d'ironie lui tira une expression blasée plutôt que blessée. C'était d'un puéril cet échange. Devant sa moue, la blonde parut se décontracter légèrement et passer dans un état plus propice au dialogue.

- Bien. » fit-il quand elle sembla un peu près calmée. « On va pouvoir faire connaissance maintenant. Tu me donnes ton nom ? »

- De quoi je me mêle » répondit-elle à son approche diplomate.

- Joli prénom » ironisa-t-il.

Le regard vert-bleu l'agressa et il repoussa une des mèches noires venues s'égayer sur son front.

- Plus sérieusement » reprit-il « j'aimerais te l'entendre dire. »

- Parce qu'en plus tu le connais ! » explosa-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux, sidéré par sa soudaine stupidité mais ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que vu le nombre de fois où les gardes avaient hurlé son prénom, il ne pouvait que le connaître. Vraiment, il se demandait parfois si les femmes seraient capables de vivre sans eux, tant elles étaient bourrées de défauts.

Temari ne trouva rien à redire. D'une part parce qu'elle avait dû écouler son stock de remarques agressives, d'autre part parce qu'elle semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire. Généralement quand on arrivait à bout, la meilleure chose à faire était de se taire, mais la prétention féminine pouvait parfois pousser à des extrêmes suffisants. Et la guide n'y faisait pas exception.

Il fit abstraction des insultes à son encontre et continua d'avancer, maintenant le mouvement de son interlocutrice et de la troupe. Il constata qu'il n'était plus très loin des premiers bâtiments et ralentit un peu le pas. Occupée à lui beugler dessus Temari ne se rendit pas compte du ralentissement qu'il lui avait imposé et il esquissa un sourire satisfait quand elle se tut.

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? »

En réponse la blonde le fusilla.

- Shikamaru » lâcha-t-il sans transition

- Shikananas t'irais bien mieux pauvre tâche. » l'attaqua-t-elle sans noter de temps.

Il fut un moment surpris par cette réactivité élevée, puis reprit un air neutre. Au bout de quelques mètres entre de hautes bâtisses où apparaissaient parfois quelques têtes de curieux, Temari bifurqua, imitée par la masse derrière eux, et les entraîna au travers du dédale que semblait être les quartiers de Sanga.

Très vite il sentit que les détours et bifurcations commençaient à le perdre et ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard prendre en éclat alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Puis Temari ralentie, soudain écrasée par la stature immense du bâtiment qui venait d'apparaître. Il fit de même, copiant sans le vouloir la blonde lorsqu'il posa son regard sur leur but.

Différent des autres bâtiments qui les entouraient, la bâtisse centrale avait tout du quartier général avec sa façade élégante et, malgré sa médiocre taille, imposait sa présence sur celle de ses congénères. Plusieurs cris d'étonnement s'élevèrent derrière lui et il jeta tout juste un regard derrière lui pour regarder les visages surpris des autres prisonniers. Galère.

Son regard revint devant, sonda la distance et nota la présence d'un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes à l'entrée du bâtiment. Huit d'entre eux étaient des gardes comme l'affirmait l'uniforme qu'ils portaient et les deux autres, un adolescent et un vieillard, des inconnus qui devaient être de plus haut gradé. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, sa vue s'affûtait, laissant voir d'autre détail.

Temari s'arrêta finalement, à environ 6 pas du groupe, et se mit en garde à vous. Il s'arrêta lui aussi, mais garda sa posture nonchalante en dévisageant tour à tour les personnes venues les accueillir. Les gardes furent les premiers à passer sous ses yeux attentifs et il nota avec une certaine perplexité, un symbole différent d'un à l'autre. Une feuille stylisée pour le premier, un rocher constitué de deux cailloux pour le deuxième, une sorte de totem à l'aspect de sablier pour un autre alors que leurs voisins portaient d'étranges symboles constitués respectivement de traits en vague et de sorte de nuages.

Il passa l'étude des trois autres gardes, bien moins imposants que les cinq premiers pour directement s'intéresser aux deux incongru de ce groupe fonctionnel. Il eut à peine le temps de les observer qu'un adulte le bousculait et qu'il se perdait dans la foule dans son dos. Puis une voix, sèche et sonore, dont la portée semblait n'avoir d'égale que sa puissance, résonna dans l'air et obtint le calme.

- Bien » reprit la voix sur un ton plus modéré. « Sabaku. »

La blonde se tendit, se redressant un peu plus. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué, tournant dans sa tête ce nom de famille qui lui parlait étrangement. La guérison puis Sabaku. Il aurait besoin de consulter sa mémoire lui.

- Veuillez retourner à votre secteur. Si jamais j'ai besoin de votre aide je vous rappellerez. Quant à vous Hidan, je vous sommerez de me rendre visite dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez tout deux disposer. »

Il rangea l'information dans un coin de la tête alors que Temari s'inclinait, et se concentra sur le vieillard qui les dominait de son statut. Ce fut à peine s'il prêta la moindre attention à son départ tant il était vissé à l'homme qui parcourait la foule de son regard. Le corps en partie bandé, ses cheveux bruns sortant en pouffe sur sa tête, son visage ridé, son air manipulateur, sa canne ornementale… il le détesta sans même être capable de raisonner sur les raisons de cette soudaine haine.

- Et moi ? » demanda quelqu'un

Le vieillard afficha un air désespéré, comme si l'intervention de leur troisième guide était illogique. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Vous pourrez disposer quand vous aurez fait votre rapport Kakuzu. »

- Mouais, mouais » répondit ledit Kakuzu. « Mais ne me faite pas perdre de temps. »

Le guide fut congédié d'un bref mouvement du bras du vieillard. Puis celui-ci s'avança paisiblement, descendant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée du bâtiment dans son dos. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé en bas et s'appuya sur sa canne, une expression indolente sur son visage fermé. Aussi silencieux que son ombre, le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses cotés plus tôt le suivit, laissant voir durant l'espace d'un instant sa beauté ténébreuse et souriante.

L'adolescent, s'en était assurément un au vu de sa juvénilité, s'effaça derrière son gardien, pareil à un veilleur infaillible et ce dernier redressa la tête pour les étudier un instant. Le regard, aussi vif et acéré que celui d'un aigle, sembla faire un rapide tour d'horizon avant de se faire soudain glacé. Il revint néanmoins vite neutre et acheva son étude.

- Bonjour et bienvenu au camp Sanga » Déclara finalement l'homme. « Je suis Danzo votre gardien suprême et guide de ses lieux, le dirigeant du centre pénitencier qu'est Sanga. »

Ça commençait fort, songea-t-il en se cirant l'oreille alors que l'adulte continuait de parler d'une voix forte mais doucereuse démentit par la froideur qui en émanait.

- Ainsi en tant que tel, je me dois d'assurer la viabilité du camp de détenus qu'est Sanga. Sachez que c'est une chance pour vous d'être accueilli en son sein et qu'il serait donc stupide de la perdre. »

Il bailla tandis que le brun explicitait tranquillement un sourire paisible sur son visage serein. Mais son regard, petit et inquisiteur, démentait la bonté apparente de ses propos qui laissaient deviner que le moindre faux pas aurait une ampleur négative importante.

- Si Sanga est un camp de détention de criminel » continua Danzo son regard parcourant de nouveau leur foule. « Il n'en reste pas moins un établissement public obéissant aux lois civiques. Les droits et devoirs s'appliquant à l'extérieur, s'appliquent aussi à l'intérieur à défaut de ceux qui vous sont, par vos statuts de criminels, retirés. »

Le regard perçant de l'homme se posa sur sa personne et y resta, glacial. Il maintint une façade de marbre et ternit son regard en s'affectant une expression détachée et ennuyée. L'adulte repartit et ses yeux reprirent sa vivacité alors que ce dernier reprenait son discours en explicitant ce qu'il entendait par ses propos.

- En respect à notre chère démocratie… »

Un remous soudain arrêta Danzo dont le regard se dirigea, implacable, vers la source du mouvement. En pivotant il avisa un groupe d'individus en loque qui braillait ne pas être des criminels. Leur chef, une rousse à l'air revêche, tenait la stature du dominant et il grimaça en songeant qu'a cette allure ils courraient à leur perte si les femmes venaient toute à diriger le monde.

Une série d'ordres fusa et les gardes qui les avaient accompagnés se mirent en branle afin de satisfaire leur supérieur. Les troubles fêtes furent rapidement tirés à l'écart sous les vivats de la foule qu'un claquement sonore fit taire. Il soupira en passant une main lasse sur son front pour repousser les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Sanga, démocratique ? Ça restait à démontrer.

Impassible le directeur reprit son discours, expliquant que le camp était donc un lieu civique et qu'en tant que tel…. Il bâilla de nouveau, commençant à trouver le discours un peu trop long à son goût et se retint de s'étirer. Néanmoins, il s'efforça tout de même de l'écouter, passant outre l'ennui qui le prenait pour continuer sa collecte d'informations qu'il assimilaient aux rumeurs qui courraient sur le camp.

Lorsque Danzo se tut, ayant fini ce qui devait être sa troisième partie, il avait achevé de se composer une image technique de Sanga et de son fonctionnement global. L'organisation de la prison semblait extrêmement recherchée, lui laissant à peine deviner l'esquisse d'une structure titanesque conduite autant par les gardes que les prisonniers. Et cette difficulté lui faisait mentalement froncer les sourcils.

- Sanga ne se contente donc pas que de vous détenir et là n'est pas sa vocation première envers vous. Sanga est votre purgatoire, physique et moral. Un entre deux duquel seul les plus volontaires pourront sortir, transformés pour le bien de l'Anguna. » Conclut Danzo le regard toujours froid et le visage inexpressif.

Nulle doute que certain des prisonniers amenés ici s'en sortaient s'entendit-il ironiser en son fort intérieur parce que, si, hypothétiquement, Sanga entrait dans les camps les plus diplomates de tous, son taux de mortalité restait aussi élevé que celle des prisons secondaires. Mais personne n'y penserait de cette manière. C'était fin, très fin.

- Vous pouvez disposer. » Annonça soudain le vieillard avant de pivoter et de remonter les marches d'escaliers.

Son garde du corps ne suivit pas le mouvement mais resta et donna les directives d'une voix fraîche et légère. Comme il était resté dans l'ombre de Danzo il n'en avait rien analysé et il ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder, s'étonnant de la blancheur du jeune homme habillé d'une courte tenue noire mi-ample mi-serré. Un collier noir complétait la tenue. Un prisonnier ?

Le regard encre de l'adolescent attrapa soudain le sien et le vide qui y transparaissait lui fit hausser un sourcil perplexe. Inconscient de son trouble, le jeune lui adressa un sourire qui sonnait faux et se détourna pour rejoindre les huit gardes qui semblaient l'attendre. Non, pas un prisonnier. Un haut gradé au style assurément gothique.

Le groupe se décomposa soudain et chaque individu qui le constituait appela un ou deux gardes avant de se mettre en bordure de bloc. En moins de cinq minutes la foule fut scindée en groupe, un par garde, et amenée à un des huit trio. Sans résister, il se laissa entraîner dans le groupe de l'homme à la feuille stylisée, puis emmener au travers du camps. Dix minutes plus tard ils abordaient un immense bâtiment de pierre rouge, verte et bleu.

Durant un instant il fixa avec surprise ce qui allait constituer sa prison, oubliant momentanément de marcher. D'un coup de crosse, un garde le fit se remettre en route, mais son regard resta vissé sur la structure. Elle n'avait, en soit, rien d'anormale, mais il n'avait jamais vu de bâtiment aussi gigantesque. Il n'en avait jamais eut l'occasion plutôt.

Son groupe s'arrêta soudain et il l'imita. En voyant leur chef de troupe échanger avec un garde il fronça les sourcil. Mais l'homme partit aussitôt et ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement par la première porte. Ce fut non sans un dernier regard vers l'extérieur qu'il fut contraint de se glisser lui aussi dans le bâtiment. L'écart d'ambiance fut un véritable choc.

Assailli par les cris surexcités des détenus, l'étouffante chaleur qui régnait, la surabondance des odeurs, la violence des mouvements, il resta un moment figé, ses capacités sensorielles bloquées par l'afflux de donné. Ce fut donc sans émettre de résistance qu'il se laissa diriger au travers des couloirs, le regard perdu dans le décor et ses acteurs.

Lorsque son pied toucha la première marche d'un escalier, il se reprit et se mit à jeter un regard attentif à son nouvel environnement. L'arrivé au premier palier fut l'occasion pour lui d'embrasser une vue d'ensemble des lieux, des cellules aux détenus en vadrouille dans les couloirs. Une vision étrangement décalée de celle qu'il se faisait d'une prison.

Un garde l'arracha à sa vision de l'espace et le contraignit à reprendre la montée. Il obéit, déplaçant son regard vers le plafond percé de larges fenêtres et les quatre étages au dessus. Plusieurs escaliers autre que celui qu'ils montaient s'entrecroisaient entre les étages, connectant les niveaux d'une manière anarchique et des plateformes coupaient radicalement l'espace.

A l'arrivé au sixième palier, étage trois, une traction sur son bras lui fit quitter l'escalier et il se retrouva à déambuler dans les couloirs en compagnie des autres. Son regard en profita pour aviser les cellules qu'ils longeaient, notant l'ameublement qui, bien que simple, semblait assez correct. Il s'en trouva malgré lui surprit un instant.

Très rapidement le groupe perdit de son volume, dispersant ses membres dans plusieurs cellules vides. Les six derniers furent rapidement expédiés et il fut lui aussi associé à une cellule apparemment vide. Il s'y traîna, étudiant d'un œil désintéressé les lavabos et les lits superposés qui faisaient office de meuble. Seulement le nécessaire.

Ses jambes le portèrent vers le lit le plus proche et il s'y laissa tomber en gémissant de plaisir. A quand remontait sa dernière vraie nuit de sommeil ? A quand encore remontait la dernière sieste qu'il avait put véritablement faire ? Trop loin pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Bien trop loin. Douloureusement loin. Il sentait encore les heures interminables d'interrogatoires qu'il avait subit à son arrestation.

Son corps mollit lentement, s'engourdissant légèrement et il se serait laissé sombrer dans un sommeil paisible si un bruit ne l'avait pas fait se raidir. Ce fut avec précaution qu'il se redressa, cherchant la source du son qui provenait d'une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Les sanitaires sûrement. Les gémissements qui suivirent, fit qu'il préféra ne plus y penser.

Il se remit debout et son regard voleta dans la pièce. Un bagage sur un des lits du dessus attira son attention. Il s'en approcha en fronçant les sourcils et après réflexion, en conclut que ce devait être le set de survie pour les nouveaux arrivants. Son hypothèse se valida après qu'il ce fut fatigué à aller le chercher pour y trouver un uniforme de prisonnier à la couleur d'un vert douteux.

Il vida le contenu du sac sur le lit du dessous, découvrant une panoplie entière, ainsi qu'un livret abîmé. D'un air circonspect il se saisit de ce qui était la veste et l'étudia. Il y trouva le même symbole que celui qui se trouvait sur l'uniforme du garde qui les avait amenés ici et en conclut qu'il devait s'agit d'une distinction de quartier.

Il soupira et fit tourner le morceau de tissu pour l'avoir de dos. Une série de chiffre s'étalait sur l'arrière, identique à la série reposant sur une plaque sur le rabat de gauche.

- 114 114 » lut-il à voix haute.

Une expression sidérée apparut brièvement sur son visage alors qu'il répétait la série de chiffre en séparant les deux paires de 1 des 4. Elle fut suivit d'une expression blasée.

- N A N A... Et puis quoi encore ? » interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Le silence lui répondit, et il passa une main fatiguée sur son front, repoussant une mèche brune qui n'avait rien à y faire. Il rangea son uniforme dans le sac, et s'empara du livret qu'il balança aussitôt. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lire quoique ce soit pour l'instant.

Il renvoya le sac sur le lit du haut, et se laissa tomber dans celui du bas. Ses bras vinrent naturellement se croiser derrière sa tête, la surélevant quelque peu, et il ferma les yeux. Sa paix fut courte. Trop courte. Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant et jeta un regard blasé en direction du duo d'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

- Euh… » fit l'un des deux, un châtain clair dont la frange mangeait la moitié du visage. « Oups ? »

Son voisin, plus grand d'une demi tête, lâcha un soupir désespéré. Mais l'ambiance était légèrement tendu, désagréablement supportable. Après c'être un instant gratté le nez, sous son regard scrutateur, ce dernier soupira de nouveau.

- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait faire les présentations » Déclara-t-il soudainement. « Je suis Kotetsu et voici mon ami Izumo, ravi de te rencontrer. Tu es ? »

- Shikamaru » répondit-il d'une voix plate.

- Ah, bon, ben…On va te laisser » ajouta Kotetsu.

Il ne répondit pas et le duo s'effaça. Le silence s'installa, gêné, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Puis la porte de la cellule grinça et une grosse voix le tira de son début d'apathie. Il rouvrit un œil et fixa l'homme qui venait d'apparaître et le regardait d'un air passablement bourru.

Les ennuis avaient l'air de commencé.

* * *

Conclusion ? Je doute que ça valait l'attente. Mais bon, ce qui compte c'est d'avoir la suite, nan ? En ce qui concerne la suite, ben, vous verrez bien quand le chapitre sera posté. Qui sait, il viendra peut être dans le mois suivant.

...

Une p'tite review pour la bonne cause ?


End file.
